


A million miles from a million dollars!

by stylanwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M, Narry - Freeform, OneRepublic, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Student Harry, Teacher Niall, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, alguns outros personagens famosos aparecem, mais muito rapidamente
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylanwrites/pseuds/stylanwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan: 27 anos, nascido e criado em Mullingar/Irlanda, professor de inglês e literatura.<br/>Harry Styles: 16 anos, nascido e criado em Holmes Chapel/Cheshire, estudante.</p><p>*Ou aquela em que Niall “ganha/descobre” muito mais do que ele esperava dando aulas de inglês e literatura na pequena escola secundaria de Holmes Chapel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million miles from a million dollars!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma obra de ficção.  
> Não é real.  
> É uma historia construída em cima dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos com base em pessoas reais e não deve ser visto como algo diferente do que a ficção.  
> Por favor, não compartilhar isso com alguém retratado nele.  
> Obrigado!  
> *Tanto o titulo da historia assim como dos 'capítulos' são frases retiradas de musicas da banda OneRepublic!. Musicas essas que eu usei como inspiração para escrever.  
> **Vai ser uma historia de relacionamento Professor/Aluno, como já devem ter percebido, e pra isso a idade deles foram alteradas. Harry/Zayn/Louis tem 16/17/17 anos e Niall e Liam 27/28.  
> ***Essa historia foi escrita e postada como uma historia em capítulos, em um outro local, onde depois de terminada eu resolvi juntar todos em uma só parte e postar aqui. Isso pode explicar a divisão estranha e meio desconexas de algumas partes.  
> Espero que leiam, entendam e gostem.

_We just can't get a ride…_

Niall bateu com a cabeça na mesa repetidas vezes enquanto gemia de frustração.

“Problemas Nialler?!”

Ele então deu um pulo na cadeira e se sentou ereto olhando pra direção de onde a voz tinha vindo.

“Deus Liam! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer pra não me chamar assim aqui?!” Niall resmungou olhando em volta na sala de professores apenas para ver que eles eram os únicos ali e suspirar de alivio.

“Desculpe!” Liam deu de ombros. “Mas somos os únicos aqui ainda, além da turma de detenção e provavelmente, o zelador.”

Niall passou a estudar seu amigo enquanto o mesmo se aproximava da garrafa térmica de café se servindo de um copo e se sentando então na cadeira em frente a ele.

“Não sei por que faz disso um grande negocio.”

“Bem, eu não quero alunos meus de 15 anos me chamando assim pelos corredores, não é?! Ou então, pior... A senhorita Chagas me chamando assim por ai!”

“Bem, você tem um ponto agora.” Liam disse rindo. “Ela ainda não parou de te perseguir?!”

“Não!” Niall gemeu batendo a cabeça na mesa de novo. “Mais de meio ano dando aulas aqui e ela ainda não entendeu que nunca vou sair com ela.”

“Ela deve achar a ideia do professor de inglês e da professora de matemática namorarem divertida!” Liam disse enquanto tomava tranquilamente seu café recostado no encosto da cadeira atrás dele.

“Seguindo a logica você deveria sair com a professora de ciências então.” Niall disse serio olhando pra seu amigo.

“Se ela não estivesse gravida, talvez. Mais acho que o diretor não gostaria muito de alguém levando sua esposa pra jantar.”

“Não, não mesmo!” Niall riu, enquanto voltava a verificar os trabalhos espalhados na sua frente.

Veja bem, Niall era um professor de inglês e literatura em um colégio secundário de uma pequena vila chamada Holmes Chapel em Cheshire.

Formado em Londres, sua ideia principal nunca tinha sido acabar aqui.

Mas, no fim, pra se ver livre e longe de uma ex. namorada ciumenta, neurótica e perseguidora ele tinha escutado seu melhor amigo de infância Liam Payne e se mudado com ele para essa cidade.

Liam por sinal era professor de Educação física do mesmo colégio.

Não que Niall estivesse reclamando, não mesmo.

A cidade era linda, calma e perfeita.

A escola também.

Mais, às vezes, tinha dias como hoje que ele simplesmente perdia a paciência com alguns alunos e... deus, ele tinha vontade de dar uns tapas neles.

Adolescentes rebeldes.

Era isso que aqueles monstrinhos eram.

“Quem é o problema dessa vez?! Malik, Tomlinson ou Styles?!” Liam perguntou se levantando e jogando o copo usado no lixo.

“Styles!” Niall resmungou enquanto juntava os trabalhos da mesa e organizava.

“O que o menino fez dessa vez?!” Liam perguntou enquanto via Niall arrumar suas coisas dentro de sua pasta.

“O que ele não fez, eu diria!” Niall respondeu distraído.

“O que ele não fez então?!” Liam perguntou de novo sorrindo.

“Simplesmente o trabalho que valia um terço da nota do bimestre.”

“E o quanto isso é ruim?”

Niall olhou pra seu amigo.

“Serio Liam? Que pergunta é essa? É um terço da nota final. O quanto você acharia isso ruim?”

“Muito, na verdade.”

“Sim...” Niall respondeu enquanto saia da sala dos professores com seu amigo do lado.

“Ele disse por que não fez?!”

“Não.” Niall suspirou. “Fui obrigado a dar detenção pra ele.”

Niall suspirou de novo enquanto ele e Liam seguiam pelo corredor em direção à saída do colégio. “Às vezes eu acho que ele só quer me irritar mesmo.”

“Oh não!” Liam disse rindo. “Ele é um pé no saco com todos pelo que sei. Malik e Tomlinson também!”

Niall gemeu pensando nos três meninos problema.

“Tomlinson deixou de ser um problema quando mudei ele de turma e separei dos outros. Malik nunca foi um problema pra mim, ele ama minhas aulas. Agora Styles!”

“Falando de mim Sr. Horan?!” Niall sentiu suas entranhas formigarem ao ouvir a voz do menino falando com ele.

Liam e ele então pararam de andar pelo corredor e se voltaram em direção à voz.

Styles vinha andando pelo corredor tranquilamente como se fosse dono do lugar.

E mesmo naquele maldito uniforme do colégio ele parecia tão bonito.

Ele era realmente belo, mesmo com sua já tão discutida toca que tampava seus cachos marrons e seus óculos escuros.

Realmente, quem não conhecia a figura e visse o menino com sua aparência calma e angelical de sempre acharia ele algo como um anjo.

Mas, quem conhecia a peça sabia que ele não tinha nada como um na verdade.

“O que esta fazendo aqui ainda Harry?!” Niall perguntou serio olhando para o menino que tirava os óculos e sorria pra ele. “Não deveria estar na detenção?!”

“Deveria. Mas a Sra. Torn entrou em trabalho de parto e bem, fomos dispensados.”

“Quando isso aconteceu?!” Liam perguntou preocupado.

“Há uma meia hora atrás. O marido dela a socorreu e nos dispensou.” Harry tinha agora parado de andar e estava parado na frente deles.

Niall parou e olhou pro menino por uns segundos.

“Se isso faz meia hora, o que esta fazendo aqui ainda?!”

“Bem...” Harry parecia buscar uma desculpa boa o suficiente quando eles foram interrompidos por conversas e risadas no fim do corredor.

E lá vinham eles. Malik, Tomlinson e mais três meninas. Perrie, Eleanor e Jade.

Todos rindo muito e com alguma coisa na mão.

Todos pararam assim que virão Niall e Liam perto de Harry.

"Merda!” Tomlinson resmungou tentando esconder o que tinha na sua mão.

Niall então arregalou os olhos conforme via da direção de onde eles vinham e o que estava na mão deles.

“Ah não! De novo não!” Niall grunio conforme entregava a sua pasta para Liam e agarrava o braço do menino na sua frente, andando em direção aos outros e puxando ele junto.

“Sr. Horan, o senhor esta me machucando!”

“Dane-se!” Niall respondeu enfurecido enquanto continuava a andar.

Ele não ia mentir que não estava com raiva.

Ele estava!

Muita!

Louis segurava um molho de chaves na mão, enquanto todos os outros estavam com garrafas de cerveja também.

E eles tinham vindo da direção de onde sua sala de aula era.

Coincidência?!

Mais talvez não.

“Todos comigo! Agora!” Ele disse conforme passava pelos estudantes e continuava arrastando Harry pelo braço ate sua sala.

Assim que chegou à porta ele tirou a sua chave do bolso e abriu a porta.

E assim como ele imaginava, ela estava uma bagunça completa.

Todo o seu material de trabalho espalhado pelo chão. Livros e livros bagunçados e desfolhados. Carteiras reviradas e de pernas pro ar. Terra em cima da sua mesa e mais.

Enfim... Uma completa bagunça!

Tudo revirado ou destruído.

A única coisa que parecia ter ficado intacta era a sala onde ele guardava suas principais coisas, materiais e livros de trabalho.

E agora ele dava graças a deus por ter mudado a fechadura há algumas semanas.

“Deus...” Ele ouviu Liam murmurar assim que ele entrou na sala atrás dos outros alunos.

“Quem fez isso?!” Niall disse ríspido, largando o braço de Harry e se virando em direção aos alunos.

Nenhum deles pareceu ter coragem o suficiente pra falar no momento.

Em defesa deles, nenhum nunca tinha visto Niall tão irritado e com tanta raiva como agora.

Harry esfregava seu braço onde Niall tinha pegado antes e olhava em direção a Niall sem reação.

“Eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez. E é bom que vocês tenham uma resposta dessa vez.” Niall disse olhando de um por um dos estudantes. “Quem fez isso?!”

Mais silencio!

“Tudo bem! Se vocês preferem assim.” Niall disse tirando o celular do bolso.

“Pra quem o senhor esta ligando?” Perrie perguntou com a voz tremula. 

“Policia!” Niall murmurou enquanto discava os números.

“Não!” Jade gritou! “A gente fala, mais não liga pra eles.”

Niall parou de discar por um minuto e olhou em direção a ela.

“E então?”

Ela olhou pras meninas e depois pros meninos antes de abaixar a cabeça e responder.

“A gente estava na detenção, mais ai a professora começou a dar a luz e fomos dispensados. Louis deu a ideia de a gente beber e Zayn tinha as bebidas no seu carro. Então...” A menina olhou em direção a Harry, que a fuzilava com o olhar antes de continuar. “Harry deu a ideia de a gente entrar na sua sala pra beber. Ele fez a maioria das coisas sozinho também.”

Niall olhou pra Harry antes de abaixar a cabeça e olhar pro chão esfregando levemente suas têmporas com os dedos.

“Quem mais ajudou?!”

“Louis!” A menina disse sem pestanejar agora.

“Infeliz!” Niall ouviu Louis resmungar entre dentes olhando com raiva em direção à menina.

Ele então passou pelos estudantes indo em direção de Liam parado na porta.

“Pode ficar de olho neles pra mim um instante?!”

“Sim.”

Niall então saiu da sala e se dirigiu em direção ao corredor andando o mais longe possível de sua sala, antes de ligar para o coordenador e contar o que tinha acontecido.

O coordenador assim como a maioria dos outros professores do colégio não sabia mais como agir em se tratando do trio Malik/Tomlinson/Styles, então deixou o castigo nas mãos de Niall mesmo.

Niall voltou pra sala e encontrou todos sentados em varias partes da mesma, separados e em silencio.

Ele então parou do lado de Liam.

“Louis é um dos seus jogadores, não é?!”

“Sim!” Liam respondeu olhando pra ele de lado.

“O coordenador quer que eu mesmo tome a decisão do que fazer com eles, mais nada mais justo do que você como treinador dele, decidir o que fazer com ele.”

“Tudo bem!” Liam respondeu serio. “E os outros?!”

“Eu dou um jeito neles.”

“Tem certeza?!”

“Sim!”

Niall então pegou sua pasta com Liam colocando ela em cima da sua mesa e se voltando em direção aos alunos.

“Tomlinson!”

Louis olhou pra ele, mais permaneceu na mesma posição.

“Pode ir junto com o Sr. Payne. Ele vai saber o que fazer com você.”

Louis apenas assentiu e saiu da sala com Liam atrás dele.

“Malik e as meninas. Aqui na minha mesa agora.”

Niall disse enquanto dava a volta na mesa e pegava o bloco de notas de detenção de dentro da gaveta.

“Achei que estavam cansados de saber que é proibido beber na escola!” Niall disse preenchendo as folhas e entregando pra cada um.

“Uma semana de detenção?!” Perrie resmungou.

“Prefere ser suspensa?!”

“Não senhor!” Eleanor respondeu dando um tapa no braço de Perrie.

“Foi o que eu pensei! Podem ir agora!” Niall disse e antes que pudesse contar ate cinco todas tinham sumido de sua sala.

Apenas Zayn tinha ficado.

“Algum problema Malik?!” Niall perguntou olhando pro menino.

“O que o senhor vai fazer com o Harry?!”

“Achei que isso fosse problema meu.”

“Sim, bem...”

“Então?!”

Malik parecia pensar entre falar algo ou não.

Mais antes que pudesse decidir Harry fez um sinal pra ele sair.

“Pode ir. Eu vou ficar bem.”

“Ok!” Zayn sacudiu a cabeça e saiu da sala depois com a cabeça baixa.

Niall então seguiu ate a porta da sala e trancou a mesma, virando em seguida na direção de Harry.

“Agora é entre você e eu senhor Styles!”

_***_

_I think you’re crazy!_

Niall se sentou em cima da sua mesa conforme observava o menino na sua frente.

Ele tinha colocado Harry pra limpar e organizar sua sala.

Nada mais justo depois do que ele tinha feito com ela.

E lá estava o menino, apenas de camisa, sem o paletó do uniforme e com a gravata do mesmo solta em cima da sua camisa, enquanto levantava as carteiras e juntava os livros espalhados.

Mesmo suado o menino parecia mais bonito do que a maioria das pessoas normais fariam em um caso desses.

Niall sabia muito bem a fama que o menino tinha pelos corredores do colégio.

Ele era considerado um bad boy. Um rebelde sem causa ate onde Niall sabia.

O verdadeiro galã juvenil.

Não era segredo pra ninguém que Harry costumava ter o que queria em questões amorosas, e isso incluía meninas e meninos.

 Niall sabia também que o menino não costumava seguir regras, sejam elas no colégio ou fora dele.

No geral, Harry era um adolescente difícil de controlar ou lidar.

Todos os professores concordavam com isso e a maioria deles já tinham a sua dose de rebeldia com que lidar.

Niall sabia que a hora dele chegaria mais ele não achava que seria logo com sua sala sendo destruída.

“Eu ainda não entendi por que você fez isso.” Niall perguntou pro menino sem tirar os olhos do mesmo.

“Nenhum motivo em especial.” Harry respondeu dando de ombros sem deixar de fazer o que estava fazendo.

“Mesmo?!” Niall debochou.

“Sim.” O menino respondeu ainda sem expressar sentimento algum.

“Então você simplesmente olhou pras minhas coisas e achou que seria divertido destruir tudo?!”

“Talvez!”

Oh! Sim...

Agora Niall podia ver um mínimo de sentimento vindo dele.

Tedio!

“Isso realmente não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ter colocado você em detenção hoje?!”

“Realmente não!” Harry respondeu conforme ajuntava os últimos livros do chão.

Tinha demorado quase duas horas, mais finalmente sua sala estava apresentável novamente.

Harry então trouxe os livros ate a mesa de Niall depositando os mesmos do lado do professor.

“Então é isso que minhas aulas causam em você?!”

“O que?!” O menino perguntou confuso.

“Tedio?!”

Harry olhou pro seu professor, mais não respondeu.

Niall apenas suspirou abaixando a cabeça enquanto pensava.

“Sabe Harry... você é um menino realmente inteligente. Deveria aproveitar melhor isso.”

“Como?!”

“Se dedicando mais. Fazendo seus trabalhos. Prestando atenção na aula.” Niall disse olhando pro menino parado perto dele. “Não sei se sabe, mais se não se esforçar mais vai perder o ano. E eu acho que pra quem odeia tanto o colégio como você parece odiar passar um ano a mais aqui não é uma coisa boa.”

“Talvez eu realmente não me importe!”

Niall olhou então com curiosidade pro menino.

“Não quer ir pra uma universidade? Estudar algo que goste?”

“Não!” O menino respondeu simplesmente.

“O que quer então Harry?! Ser um perdedor e morar o resto da sua vida nessa cidade?!”

“Não!”

“Então o que Harry? O que quer?! O que realmente quer?!”

Harry pareceu querer dizer algo, mais parou e pensou por um minuto.

“O senhor não entenderia.”

“Como sabe? Tente me explicar e veremos.”

“Não!” Harry então se afastou de Niall indo em direção as suas coisas largadas no canto da sala.

“Olha Harry. Eu não sei o que pretende com suas atitudes, mais só posso te dizer que de mim você não vai conseguir nada com isso. Pode deixar de fazer quantos trabalhos quiser e destruir minha sala mais uma porção de vezes que mesmo assim não vai me afetar. Você pode me odiar, mais esta fazendo pra você mesmo. Seja lá o que estiver fazendo.”

Harry largou sua mochila então de novo no chão e apenas se voltou se aproximando em direção de Niall.

“Você já parou pra pensar que eu posso não te odiar? Que eu posso ter outros motivos pra estar fazendo o que estou fazendo?”

“Sim, mais não consegui descobrir nada logico o suficiente.”

“Apenas por que talvez não tenha logica mesmo.”

“Harry, eu não entendo o que você quer dizer. Seja mais especifico, por favor.”

Niall disse já sem paciência.

Realmente, hoje não estava sendo um dia fácil para ele.

Ele precisava ir pra casa, tomar um bom banho, comer e dormir.

Mais antes que ele se quer levantasse de onde estava foi surpreendido por Harry atravessando a sala e parando na sua frente.

Perto demais pro seu gosto.

“O que esta fazendo Harry?!” Niall perguntou enquanto via o menino se aproximar mais colocando cada uma de suas mãos apoiadas na mesa dos seus lados.

“Sendo mais especifico.” O menino disse se aproximando ainda mais.

E antes que Niall conseguisse pensar no que estava acontecendo, no que fazer, sentiu lábios contra os seus.

Suaves, macios e doces lábios contra os seus.

Niall fechou os olhos na sensação que os lábios estavam causando nele apenas para abri-los um segundo depois e se descobrir sozinho na sala.

Nem sinal dos lábios, de Harry ou de qualquer vestígio de que aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido.

 

...

 

Harry nunca tinha saído tão rápido de um lugar como ele tinha saído do colégio naquele instante.

Ele praticamente correu pra fora de lá.

Dando de cara com Zayn e Louis esperando por ele, escorados na parede do colégio, fumando.

Ele passou por eles sem dizer absolutamente nada, pra entrar no carro de Zayn que estava logo à frente, se jogando no banco de trás e resmungando.

Zayn e Louis olharam um pro outro sem entender nada, mais mesmo assim apagaram seus cigarros e seguiram o amigo, entrando no carro e se voltando para o banco de trás.

“Deus Harry! Você esta pálido! Parece que viu um fantasma.” Louis disse olhando preocupado pro seu amigo.

“Ou então que matou alguém!” Zayn completou enquanto ligava o carro. Apenas para parar um segundo depois se voltando em direção de Harry novamente. “Você não matou o Sr. Horan, não é?!”

“Deus Zayn! Claro que não...” Harry disse, enquanto escondia o rosto entre as mãos. “Fiz algo pior!”

"Pior que isso?! Impossível!”

Oh! Possível sim! Algo como beijar o professor pelo qual ele tinha uma queda há meses e que não era nada mais do que hetero, e serio demais pro gosto dele.

“Só... Me tirem daqui que eu conto!”

Zayn pôs então o carro em movimento indo em direção à saída do estacionamento.

Só pra encontrar e passar pelo Sr. Horan e o Sr. Payne saindo do colégio e discutindo logo à frente.

Zayn passou por eles conforme os mesmo entravam no carro do Sr. Horan!

“Ok! O que aconteceu lá dentro Harry! O Sr. Horan parece fora de si!” Louis comentou enquanto olhava pra trás pros dois homens.

Harry deitou de novo no banco de trás e resmungou algo.

“Não entendi nada Harry, repete!”

Louis bufou olhando pra trás, enquanto Harry escondia o rosto entre as mãos e resmungava de novo.

“Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso amigo!”

“Eu beijei o Sr. Horan. Ok?!” Harry praticamente gritou enquanto levantava e ficava entre os dois bancos da frente.

Zayn freou o carro com o susto do que tinha escutado, mesmo não tendo certeza do que tinha escutado.

Não demorou pra um carro começar a buzinar atrás.

“Como assim você beijou ele Hazza?!” Louis era quem gritava agora. “Esta maluco?!”

“Não! Sim! Sei lá!” Harry gritou enquanto deitava de novo no banco de trás.

E mais buzinas.

Zayn então pareceu sair do torpor e voltou a dirigir saindo do estacionamento do colégio e seguindo na rua em direção à casa do seu amigo.

Assim que eles pararam no sinal no final da rua, o carro que estava antes buzinando atrás deles parou ao lado.

“Harry, não levanta agora, mais o Sr. Horan esta parado do nosso lado.” Louis resmungou enquanto olhava pro carro ao lado.

Harry só gemeu no banco de trás.

Ele realmente não sabia o que ia fazer agora.

Alias, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo há um tempo já.

Ele não conseguia mais esconder ou negar seus sentimentos pelo seu professor.

O que começou apenas como uma atração há uns meses atrás cresceu a ponto de fazê-lo perder noites de sonos e a começar a fazer coisas estupidas pra chamar a atenção do mesmo.

Nada tinha adiantado obviamente, e ele duvidava que beijar o homem tinha sido a melhor decisão.

Ele não só corria o risco de afastar ele definitivamente de sua vida, como de ganhar o ódio eterno do mesmo.

E definitivamente, ele não saberia lidar com algo assim.

 

...

 

Enquanto isso, Liam olhava pro carro ao lado intrigado com a atitude dos meninos.

“Ou tem alguém escondido no banco de trás deles, ou esses meninos realmente andam fumando mais do que cigarros.” Ele disse se virando em direção a Niall que dirigia do seu lado.

Niall só olhou pro carro e gemeu, olhando de novo pra frente, batendo seus dedos no volante enquanto esperava impaciente o sinal abrir.

“Perdi algo?!” Liam perguntou vendo a atitude de seu amigo.

Niall não respondeu, apenas acelerou enquanto passava pelo sinal e seguia na direção contraria dos meninos.

 

...

 

“Como assim, você acha que ele te beijou?!” Liam perguntou assustado enquanto se jogava no sofá do apartamento de Niall, enquanto o mesmo pegava duas cervejas na geladeira e sentava ao lado do amigo passando uma pro mesmo.

“Eu acho, não tenho certeza! Foi tudo tão rápido e...” Niall bufou enquanto tomava a bebida quase toda de uma vez.

“De qualquer forma, você sabe que isso esta errado, não é?!”

“Obvio que eu sei Liam! Ele não é só meu aluno, como tem apenas 16 anos e deus... é um menino!”

“Ele ser um menino é o seu menor problema!” Liam disse enquanto olhava pra seu amigo.

“Não esqueça que você esta dizendo isso para um hetero Liam.”

“Oh, eu sei. Já escutei isso antes.” Liam resmungou enquanto se sentava pra trás no sofá, se acomodando melhor e tomando mais da sua bebida. “Só acho que deveria se concentrar no fato de que estaria se metendo em problemas bem maiores do que ser gay, se envolvendo com um aluno Niall. Ainda mais um como Harry.”

“E eu não sei...”

Niall nunca pensou em se envolver com meninos, e não por falta de oportunidade.

A universidade era a melhor época para se experimentar coisas e ele experimentou tudo o que tinha direito.

Mais nunca teve vontade de ficar com um menino.

Caras não eram sua praia.

Alunos, muito menos.

Menores de idade então...

Ele não precisava de algo assim na vida dele. Muito menos agora!

E Liam não deixava de ter razão dizendo que Harry não era uma boa ideia, em caso algum.

O menino só significava problemas pra ele.

E nem o que ele sentiu com o encostar dos lábios do mesmo, poderia valer a pena tanta dor de cabeça que prometia vir com o menino.

_***_

_But I can't stop, thinking about, thinking about us anymore..._

Niall estava virado, em pé, sob sua mesa, de costas pra sala, organizando seu material conforme sua turma entrava e se acomodava nas suas carteiras.

Era apenas a terceira aula do dia e ele já se sentia péssimo.

Não que ele não tivesse dormido ou algo assim.

Não, ao contrario.

Ele deitou cedo e dormiu a noite toda.

Pessimamente!

Uma das piores noites desde a faculdade, quando ele tinha pesadelos com as provas finais.

Ainda era por causa de pesadelos.

Mais agora seus pesadelos tinham olhos verdes e um sorriso de covinhas.

“Uau! O senhor esta péssimo!” Niall ouviu alguém falar pra ele assim que ele virou em direção a seus alunos.

“Obrigado pela sua observação Josh. Mais não acho que ela tenha alguma coisa a ver com a aula, então quieto!” Niall disse se apoiando com a bunda na sua mesa e olhando pra turma a sua frente.

“Temos alguém na TPM, pelo visto!” Andy, melhor amigo de Josh comentou, assim como levava um tapa no braço pela sua namorada e olhava contrariado pra ela esfregando o lugar.

“Cala boca Andy, ele nem é mulher seu idiota!”

“Ai, isso doeu!” Ele resmungou ainda esfregando o lugar. “Ele pode não ser mulher, mais você é. E com certeza esta de TPM!”

“Quer mais um tapa?!” Ela completou olhando atravessado pra ele.

“Ok! Ok! Vamos deixar pra discutir isso na aula de saúde!” Niall disse tentando fazer o casal ficar quieto e finalmente conseguir começar a sua aula. “Temos outros assuntos pra tratar hoje!”

“Como?!” Perrie questionou com cara de tedio da sua carteira ao lado de Zayn.

“Como o livro que eu espero que todos tenham terminado de ler e o questionário que vocês vão responder pra mim hoje sobre ele!”

“Ahhhhhh!” A turma toda reclamou conforme Niall levantava e contornava a mesa abrindo sua gaveta e tirando as fichas que ele queria preenchidas por seus alunos.

“Quietos!” Niall disse conforme se aproximava das fileiras de carteiras e entregavas as folhas para os alunos. “Agora, quem terminou de ler começa a preencher a ficha e quem não terminou aproveite esse tempo para fazer isso.”

Niall terminou de entregar as folhas sem deixar de notar que estava faltando um aluno em especial: Harry!

Ele se perguntava o que tinha acontecido com o menino.

Mais não demorou nem mais cinco minutos para descobrir.

Ele mal sentou sua bunda na sua cadeira pra ouvir alguém batendo na sua porta, sendo obrigado a levantar e ir ate ela ver de quem se tratava.

Ele não ficou nada espantado em ver que era a Srta. Chagas, a professora de matemática que tinha um abismo por ele, quando ele abriu a mesma.

*Abismo?! Não seria queda?! Não! Realmente era um abismo, uma queda seria pouco.*

Mais o que espantou ele era ver Harry ao lado dela. O mesmo Harry de sempre, com uma cara de tedio enorme.

“Desculpe Niall pela intromissão, mais eu fui obrigada a trazer Harry aqui pessoalmente depois de gastar alguns minutos de meu tempo tentando explicar pra ele como se trata uma mulher mais velha com o devido respeito.”

Niall viu o rosto do menino se iluminar com algo, para depois de segundos voltar para a mesma cara de tedio de antes.

“Sem problemas. Espero que não tenha sido um tempo em vão.” Niall disse enquanto chegava pro lado dando passagem para Harry entrar na sala.

“Eu também!” Ela disse, soltando o braço de Harry conforme ele passava por Niall entrando na sala.

Niall ficou parado então, vendo como ela não tinha se afastado ainda.

“Mais alguma coisa Srta. Chagas?!” Ela sorriu o que para Niall parecia muito com um sorriso diabólico, antes de se aproximar mais dele e encostar um dedo no seu peito, brincando com o botão de sua camiseta.

“Bem, já que você perguntou. Eu queria saber o que você acha da gente sair essa noite para dançar. É sexta feira e temos o final de semana livre, então...”

Niall arregalou os olhos com as palavras dela.

“Me desculpe, mais eu já tenho compromisso. Quem sabe da próxima vez, sim...”

“Com certeza!” Ela disse ainda sorrindo. “Bem, eu vou deixar você dar sua aula agora querido. Ate depois!”

“Sim.” Niall respondeu conforme via a mulher virar e andar pelo corredor em direção a sua sala.

“Deus...” Niall murmurou conforme virava e entrava na sua sala.

Só pra dar de frente com um corpo parado bem ali perto da porta.

“Merda!” Niall resmungou conforme se firmava para não cair.

Assim que ele levantou os olhos viu que era Harry parado ali, olhando com uma cara estranha pra ele.

“Esta fazendo o que parado ai que não foi se sentar ainda?!”

“Esperando o senhor me dizer o que fazer.” Niall olhou desconfiado para o menino.

“Poderia muito bem ter perguntado pra algum de seus colegas, não é?!” Niall perguntou conforme dava a volta em volta do menino e se aproximava da sua mesa pegando uma das folhas com a ficha de questionário e entregando para o menino.

“Apenas preencha isso se acabou de ler o ultimo livro que eu pedi, ou então acabe de ler o mesmo.”

“Sim!” Harry respondeu bufando.

“Qual o problema?!” Niall perguntou estudando a reação do menino.

“Não sei se o Sr. sabe, mais nem todo mundo gosta de ler.”

Niall riu do menino.

“Oh, sim! Eu fiquei sabendo. E pelo visto você é um desses.” Niall disse ainda sorrindo.

“Talvez!” Harry respondeu dando de ombros.

“Então... O que me sugeria fazer quanto a isso?”

“Não sei...” O menino parou pra pensar por uns segundos. “Quem sabe passar algum filme, ou algum trabalho sobre series e filmes.” Ele disse serio.

Niall olhou para o menino pensando um pouco.

É talvez o menino tivesse razão quanto a isso.

“Bem, é uma boa sugestão! Mais por enquanto, vá sentar e fazer o que pedi.” Harry apenas assentiu conforme virava e seguia em direção ao seu lugar.

“E Harry.” Niall chamou o menino antes mesmo de ele chegar ate as carteiras. “Venha falar comigo no fim da aula, sim.”

“Ok!” Harry apenas assentiu antes de ir pro seu lugar e se sentar.

 

...                                                  

 

Niall corrigia algumas fichas já entregues pelos alunos mais aplicados, ou nerd’s se preferir, conforme a turma trabalhava no que ele tinha pedido.

Ele se sentia incomodado como se alguém estivesse observando ele.

E ele não costumava se sentir assim, mesmo sabendo que alguns alunos às vezes passavam algum tempo de suas aulas observando ele.

*Na maioria do tempo para ver quando ele estava olhando e quando eles poderiam usar o celular sem serem pegos.

 Mais agora parecia diferente, parecia que alguém estava pelos últimos quinze minutos pelo menos olhando pra ele, e era como se o peso do olhar da pessoa sobre ele queimasse.

Niall resolveu erguer o olhar do que estava fazendo apenas para ver de quem se tratava.

Ele deixou seu olhar correr pela turma conforme observava seus alunos.

Alguns mexendo em seus celulares por baixo da carteira, alguns copiando as fichas de outros alunos, alguns conversando, poucos fazendo realmente o que foi pedido e uma ainda pintando a unha.

Niall chacoalhou a cabeça pra isso, quando realmente viu de quem se tratava.

Harry!

O menino estava com os dois braços cruzados sobre a mesa, com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços, olhando para ele. Fixamente!

Mesmo depois de ser pego olhando ele não fechou os olhos ou desviou o olhar.

Não! Ele continuou olhando fixamente para Niall.

Niall sentiu as bochechas esquentarem conforme ele se sentiu corar com o olhar profundo do menino na sua direção.

Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar, conforme ele via o menino olhando tão fixamente e profundamente para ele.

E foi quando ele viu o menino lamber seus lábios que ele sentiu algo dentro dele palpitar.

No mesmo momento em que o sinal batia avisando o final da sua aula e quebrando o transe em que eles estavam.

Niall então afastou o olhar do menino conforme via os outros alunos arrumando suas coisas e saindo.

“Terminem isso e me tragam na próxima aula!” Niall disse enquanto os alunos resmungavam para dizer que tinham escutado e saiam da sala.

Niall então recolheu as fichas que mais alguns alunos tinham colocado sobre sua mesa e organizou as folhas em uma pasta antes de fechar a mesma e guardar na sua gaveta.

Assim que ele levantou o olhar se assustou com Harry parado bem na frente dele olhando fixamente pra ele em silencio.

“Sabe, às vezes eu agradeceria se você fizesse algo mais do que ficar me olhando.” Niall se arrependeu assim que a frase escapou dos seus lábios.

Ela poderia ser interpretada de mil maneiras diferentes. E o brilho nos olhos do menino dizia para ele que o mesmo tinha interpretado da pior maneira possível.

“Ok! Isso saiu esquisito!” Niall resmungou conforme abria sua gaveta e retirava o bloco de folhas de detenção.

O menino ainda não tinha dito nada, apenas observava conforme Niall preenchia uma folha e entregava para ele.

“Eu não acho que olhar pra um professor seja motivo suficiente para ganhar detenção!” Harry resmungou assim que viu o que Niall estava entregando para ele.

“Isso é por ontem Harry!” Niall disse antes de pensar, só pra completar depois um: “Pelo que fez com a minha sala e por beber no colégio!” antes que o menino interpretasse errado isso também.

“Ok! Não achei que fosse pelo beijo mesmo.” Harry disse conforme guardava a folha no seu bolso e saia da sala, deixando um Niall de boca aberta para trás.

 

...

 

 Harry sentia seu coração bater mais forte conforme a turma de detenção foi andando pelo corredor atrás do diretor ate a sala onde seria a dita cuja.

Ele esperava que realmente fosse onde ele estava achando que era.

E... Bingo!

O diretor ficou parado na porta conforme os dez alunos, mais ou menos, entravam na sala e se acomodavam.

“Conforme sabem, minha esposa deu a luz e vai ficar um tempo afastada do colégio. Nesse tempo, quem vai assumir a detenção vai ser o Sr. Horan. Então peço que se comportem ou ele vai saber as medidas a se aplicar, e com certeza não vão ser leves como a que a minha esposa aplicava.”

Harry revirou os olhos conforme o homem se despedia e saia da sala.

Ate parece que a esposa dele fazia mais do que ficar sentada lendo seus malditos livros de gestante.

Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para um Sr. Horan estressado atravessar a porta com uma xicara de café na mão.

Ele parecia péssimo.

Mais do que no começo do dia, pra ser sincero.

“Ok! Eu não queria estar aqui, assim como a maioria de vocês. Então, apenas façam as tarefas que tem para fazer e mantenham-se de bocas fechadas.”

Niall disse antes de se sentar na sua mesa e abaixar a cabeça sobre a mesma, batendo com a testa nela gemendo.

Harry se levantou então indo ate a mesa do professor parando na frente dela e olhando para a cabeça do professor sobre ela.

“O senhor esta bem?!”

“Ótimo Harry!” Niall murmurou sem levantar a cabeça do lugar. “Só vai pro seu lugar e faça algo a mais do que ficar olhando pra mim.”

Harry sorriu com as palavras do professor antes de se virar e seguir ate seu lugar de antes.

Zayn e Louis apenas olhavam pra ele confusos. Enquanto todos os outros pareciam perdidos em seus próprios mundos.

Eles tinham conversado com Harry no dia anterior ate tarde, tentando convencer o menino a esquecer de seus sentimentos com relação ao professor por que aquilo com certeza nunca daria certo.

Harry não concordava com eles, mais tinha mantido sua boca fechada depois de tanto discutir.

Se ele não tinha o apoio de seus amigos ia fazer as coisas por si mesmo.

Conforme o tempo passou Harry se concentrou em fazer alguma coisa útil.

Como jogar no seu celular e ouvir musica.

 Enquanto Zayn lia e Louis discutia com Eleanor sobre algum filme que eles tinham assistido no cinema em algum dos últimos dias.

Perrie e Jade pareciam muito ocupadas fofocando sobre alguns alunos novos do colégio, assim como os outros alunos se dividiam entre dormindo e mexendo em seus celulares assim como ele.

Niall parecia ocupado separando alguns livros que ele tinha destruído no outro dia, com certeza separando entre lixo e “recuperação”.

E ele se sentia um pouco mau com isso, mesmo sabendo que os livros eram velhos demais e já precisavam ir para a reciclagem mesmo.

Ele sabia que os melhores ficavam fechados e se servisse de desculpa, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para chamar a atenção do professor mesmo que isso tenha acarretado mais coisas ruins ate agora para ele do que boas.

Ele já tinha passado por todas as fases possíveis com seus sentimentos pelo professor.

 De negação á tentar esquecer.

E ele sabia que não ia conseguir esquecer aquilo simplesmente.

Não era como nada do que ele tinha sentido antes. *Os sentimentos por Louis incluídos nisso!

O que ele sentia por Niall era maior e diferente de todo o resto.

E ele sentia como se fosse morrer se não conseguisse pelo menos beijar o homem de novo.

Harry duvidava que Niall não tivesse sentido nada.

Ele tinha olhado muito profundamente para ele antes para aquilo não ser nada.

E no mais, ele precisava pelo menos de um beijo decente se aquilo era a única coisa que ele teria do homem mais velho.

Foi pensando nisso que ele saiu da sala do professor assim que a detenção acabou depois de uma hora.

Ele seguiu pelo corredor com os outros ate a saída, mais foi só quando Louis seguiu para seu treino de futebol que ele tomou a decisão.

Ele então disse pra Zayn que precisava buscar algo que tinha esquecido e que o menino poderia ir embora, só pra dar meia volta e voltar pelo corredor em direção à sala do professor.

Ele teve sorte do homem ainda estar sentado na sua mesa assim que ele chegou lá.

Ele parecia muito concentrado lendo algo no seu celular para perceber Harry na sala.

O menino então suavemente fechou a porta e trancou seguindo ate a mesa do professor.

Assim que ele parou na frente do professor, Niall levantou os olhos e se assustou com ele ali.

“Harry?! O que esta fazendo aqui?!”

Harry então se aproximou mais do professor, empurrando levemente sua cadeira pra trás e sentando no seu colo.

Niall esta imóvel com os olhos arregalados olhando pra ele, como um bichinho acuado sem saber o que fazer.

Harry então se aproximou da sua orelha e sussurrou.

“Fazendo mais do que apenas te olhar!” Antes de segurar seu rosto com uma das suas mãos e beijar seu professor na boca.

Não foi um beijo profundo, apenas um encostar suave de lábios novamente, ainda mais por que o homem ainda estava imóvel, sem reação.

Harry então se afastou um pouco dos lábios dele acariciando sua bochecha.

Ele queria mais.

Ele precisava de mais.

“Harry...” Niall sussurrou, lambendo seus lábios antes de continuar. “Eu não posso!”

Harry sorriu com suas palavras deixando ele mais confuso ainda, aparentemente.

Mais Harry estava feliz por que ele tinha dito que não podia, e não que não queria.

 E isso, na cabeça de Harry fazia toda a diferença.

“Eu preciso de mais!”

Harry sussurrou se aproximando mais.

“Por favor!”

Ele soltou contra os lábios do professor antes de voltar a beijar o homem mais velho... com a diferença de que dessa vez ele o sentiu beijar de volta.

_***_

_My God, amazing how we got this far..._

Harry tinha um gosto doce e viciante. Como algodão doce e bala de morango.

Seu cheiro não ficava longe disso também. Ele cheirava como rosas e baunilha.

Niall estava perdido no gosto, no perfume e no sentimento do menino sobre seu colo.

Ele mal conseguia respirar conforme o menino o beijava.

Doce e profundamente.

Ele não sabia como reagir direito ao que estava acontecendo. Seu cérebro dizia que aquilo era errado, extremamente errado e que ele ia se arrepender miseravelmente por isso.

Mais seu corpo não parecia disposto a escutar seu cérebro e ao contrario dele, se entregava a sensação do corpo do menino mais novo sobre o seu, ao seu cheiro, e principalmente ao seu gosto.

Enquanto sua cabeça dizia não, seu corpo gritava sim.

Niall sentiu o menino levemente se afastar do beijo, encostando sua testa na sua, mantendo seus olhos fechados e respirando fundo.

“Deus...” Harry gemeu conforme se afastava levemente de Niall e se aproximava então do seu pescoço, cheirando do final dele ate seus cabelos atrás da orelha, fazendo Niall se arrepiar e rindo disso.

“Você cheira tão bem...” Harry murmurou contra o pescoço de Niall com a voz mais rouca que o normal, só pra depois beijar o lugar em questão.

“Harry!” Niall disse baixinho conforme sentia o perfume de Harry mais perto e mais inebriante que nunca.

 “Isso esta errado.” Ele disse tão baixinho que Harry poderia confundir com qualquer outra coisa. “Tão, tão errado.”

Harry não queria saber disso, ele realmente não se importava em o quanto isso estava errado ou não, ele queria isso tão mau que chegava a doer.

Ele queria Niall tão mau e tanto que chegava a doer.

Harry então se afastou lentamente e levantou do colo de Niall apenas para sentar de novo de frente pra ele, com cada uma de suas pernas de um lado do corpo do professor, montando seu colo e ficando de frente pro mesmo.

Niall olhava intrigado pra ele.

“O que você esta fazendo?!”

Harry não respondeu apenas se aproximou um pouco mais, colocando cada uma de suas mãos por um lado da cabeça de Niall, segurando no encosto da cadeira atrás dele e olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

Harry poderia se perder nos olhos de Niall se o mesmo deixasse.

Ele nunca viu olhos tão bonitos, tão brilhantes e tão profundos.

Era como se perder em um mar de águas cristalinas banhadas pelo sol.

Assim como Niall se intrigava com os profundos olhos verdes que o encaravam.

Tão verdes e tão, tão lindos.

Pareciam mostrar que Harry era muito mais do que deixava transparecer, era muito mais profundo do que a casca de bad boy que ele usava.

Harry então se aproximou da orelha de Niall sussurrando para o mesmo. “Eu quero tanto você.”

Niall se sentiu corar mais do que já estava com as palavras do menino mais novo.

“Você me quer também?!” Harry perguntou se afastando e olhando pros olhos de Niall novamente.

Niall não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando pro menino.

Ele não sabia o que responder, ou o que fazer.

“Não precisa responder se não quiser. Eu sei que quer, eu sinto isso.” Harry murmurou enquanto se mexia sobre o colo de Niall.

E foi ai que Niall percebeu que estava ficando duro.

E pelo visto não foi o primeiro a perceber isso.

Harry voltou a se mexer, se aproximando e esfregando sua frente contra a de Niall.

Niall não era o único excitado também, e conforme Harry gemeu com o contato, viu que não era o único que estava gostando disso também.

O menino então voltou a beijar Niall, dessa vez aprofundando o beijo conforme esfregava sua ereção crescente contra a de Niall, fazendo o mesmo gemer no beijo enquanto Harry lambia sua boca, engolindo seu gemido e sorrindo em seguida.

Niall ergueu suas mãos que ate agora estavam pendidas dos lados da cadeira e colocou sobre as coxas de Harry apertando suavemente elas, fazendo Harry então gemer no beijo.

Niall nunca tinha sentido isso antes, esse sentimento que parecia disposto o corroer ele inteiro. Esse calor que ele sentia com o corpo de Harry contra o seu que parecia que iria incendiar não só seus corpos como tudo ao redor.

E eles estavam tão perdidos no beijo e na sensação de seus corpos juntos se roçando que demorou um pouco pra Niall perceber que estavam batendo na porta.

Uma batida forte e insistente.

“Niall...”

Definitivamente havia alguém na porta.

“Niall, eu sei que ainda esta ai. Eu vi seu carro no estacionamento. Abre a porta!”

Niall poderia reconhecer essa voz a quilômetros: Liam!

E foi ai que a ficha de Niall caiu.

Ele estava na sala de aula, na _sua_ sala de aula, no colégio onde ele dava aulas, beijando um _aluno_ , um garoto, _menor de idade_ e a ponto de fazer mais do que isso, a ponto de perder a cabeça.

Foi ai que ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo e se assustou.

Niall se assustou a ponto de empurrar Harry do seu colo, fazendo o menino cair de bunda no chão assustado e rasgando o seu lábio inferior com os dentes do menino no processo.

“Merda!” Niall resmungou conforme levantava da sua cadeira passando a mão pelo seu cabelo transtornado se aproximando da porta.

Ele então respirou fundo olhando pra trás conforme Harry se levantava do chão e parecia entender o que estava acontecendo, antes de abrir a porta e colocar a cabeça pra fora, dando de cara com Liam parado ali o olhando intrigado.

“Amigo, não sei o que você estava fazendo ai trancado, mais não deve ser nada permitido ou legal pelo seu estado.”

Liam disse tentando espiar sobre o ombro de Niall.

“Você esta com alguém ai, não esta?!”

“Talvez... O que quer?!” Niall disse entre puxando mais a porta pra perto de si e bufando estressado.

“Uma carona. Acabei o treino mais cedo.”

Niall pensou um segundo então antes de responder.

“Ok, só me espere no carro.” Disse tirando a chave do bolso e entregando pro mesmo.

“Se quiser posso ir embora a pé...” Liam perguntou incerto. “Se estiver fazendo algo importante ai.”

“Não, tudo bem! Já acabei o que tinha pra fazer aqui na verdade. Só preciso guardar algumas coisas e estou indo.”

Liam riu antes de ficar serio de repente se aproximando mais de Niall e passando o dedo pelo seu lábio inferior.

“Isso é sangue?!”

“Hummm” Niall murmurou levando a mão ate o lábio e sentindo ele inchado e com algo quente sobre. “Pode ser. Eu mordi sem querer antes!”

“Ok!” Liam disse então com um olhar estranho no rosto. “Tudo bem amigo. Vou esperar no carro então.”

Liam então se afastou, enquanto Niall fechou a porta e escorou sua cabeça na mesma, respirando fundo antes de se voltar pra trás.

Nem sinal de Harry.

“Harry?!” Niall chamou baixinho sem receber resposta.

Ele olhou em volta, e nada do menino.

Niall procurou então na sua sala de materiais e nem sinal dele.

Realmente o menino não estava mais ali.

E foi só então que Niall percebeu a janela aberta.

Obvio que o menino daria um jeito de escapar.

Niall não sabia se ficava feliz por não ter sido pego com ele na sua sala trancada, ou se ficava com raiva da imprudência do menino.

Mesmo estando no primeiro andar, ainda era um risco se esgueirar por uma janela e fugir por ali.

Ele então apenas se aproximou da janela, olhando por ela e não vendo nem sinal do menino.

Ele já deveria estar longe uma hora dessas.

Então ele apenas fechou a janela e recolheu suas coisas, arrumando tudo e fechando a sua sala antes de sair.

 

...

 

Liam fez um interrogatório completo com Niall assim que o mesmo entrou no carro.

Nenhuma novidade nisso!

Liam sempre foi o curioso prudente, do tipo que queria saber de tudo pra depois ver se estava tudo de acordo com as regras e normas.

Era um pé no saco algumas vezes.

Mais era o melhor amigo de Niall e ele já tinha se acostumado a isso.

O que não quer dizer que ele iria dizer alguma coisa do que aconteceu com o mesmo.

Obvio que não!

Ele sabia que era uma coisa errada. Não precisava de Liam pra dizer isso pra ele.

Ele se convenceu no caminho todo pra casa de que aquilo com certeza não ia acontecer de novo.

Nunca mais!

Ele não precisava de problemas, não aqui e não agora.

Seu salario era bom, a cidade pacata e boa de viver e ele gostava da vida que tinha.

Não era realmente um menino problema como Harry que faria ele mudar de ideia ou de atitude.

Não mesmo!

...

 

Dizer que Niall tinha passado horas pensando no que tinha acontecido entre ele e Harry era quase um absurdo, mais verdade.

Mesmo depois de ter prometido pra si mesmo que iria esquecer.

Ele saiu de noite com Liam para beber e dançar assim como tinha planejado antes, pensando exatamente nisso.

Mais sua cabeça estava longe do lugar em que estavam.

Tudo o que ele podia pensar era no menino realmente.

Tanto a ponto de ele confundir qualquer um com cabelos cacheados com o menino, mesmo sabendo que era impossível ele estar ali. *Afinal, eles estavam a quilômetros da pequena cidade onde viviam.

Niall se viu perdendo o controle quando estava tonto pela bebida e se esfregando contra Liam na pista de dança.

Não que o amigo dele se importasse, ele estava tanto ou mais bêbado que Niall e sempre tinha sido gay, então, nada de estranho um cara se esfregando nele.

Mais Niall sabia que as coisas estavam um pouco fora de controle nesse momento, o que o fez decidir ir embora.

Depois de um tempo e grande esforço ele conseguiu chegar de volta a seu apartamento carregando um Liam adormecido com ele.

 

...

 

Quando Niall acordou não tinha muita noção de quantas horas tinha dormido, que dia era ou o que quer que fosse.

Não se lembrava de quase nada do dia anterior, a não ser do perfume e gosto de certo menino.

Realmente ele deveria estar ficando louco.

Ele então levantou e se arrastou ate a cozinha, passando pelo sofá e vendo que Liam não estava mais dormindo nele, o que de fato era quase um milagre, vendo que o mesmo deveria estar o dobro mais bêbado que ele na noite anterior.

Depois de comer alguma coisa, ele voltou pro quarto e tirou o resto de suas roupas indo então ate o banheiro e colocando a banheira pra encher.

Depois de cheia ele colocou alguns sais de banho, ligou seu radio sobre a pia do banheiro e pegou seu telefone e com cuidado se deitou dentro da banheira, deixando a água quente e os sais acalmarem seus músculos tensos e doloridos.

Ele então ligou seu telefone e verificou suas mensagens.

10 mensagens.

Alguém realmente tinha se empolgado com as mensagens pra ele.

A ultima era de Liam dizendo que tinha acordado depois do meio dia e ido pro seu apartamento curar sua ressaca sozinho.

Quatro eram da Srta. Chagas o chamando para jantar, as quais ele respondeu rapidamente com uma desculpa de outro compromisso.

Duas de seu irmão sobre seu sobrinho e as novas façanhas do mesmo.

Uma do seu pai e outra da sua mãe, querendo saber sobre ele.

Todas respondidas na mesma hora com promessas de manter mais contato e de um possível viajem no natal.

E a outra era de um numero que ele não conhecia, e que tinha sido mandada na madrugada de ontem.

Niall olhou intrigado antes de abrir e ler ela.

Ele não costumava passar seu numero sem pegar o da pessoa também e raramente recebia mensagens de desconhecidos.

_Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. No seu gosto, seu cheiro, no que aconteceu. Eu queria ter feito mais do que te beijar, assim teria mais do que lembrar._

Niall leu a mensagem mais umas cinco vezes ate se convencer que realmente era aquilo.

Como diabos o menino tinha descoberto seu numero?

Ele então verificou o horário em que foi mandada.

Três e meia da madrugada.

E agora eram, quase nove da noite segundo seu telefone.

*Deus, ele tinha dormindo o dia todo!*

Niall pensou um pouco antes de responder, ele não sabia se isso era o certo a se fazer ou não.

Ele poderia apenas ignorar a mensagem. Mais algo dentro dele estava muito inquieto pra isso.

Curiosidade ou não, ele deu ouvidos a esse sentimento.

**Não me lembro de ter te dado meu numero.**

Niall suspirou antes de bloquear de novo o telefone e largar do lado da banheira, se deixando afundar dentro da mesma.

Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo se fosse bem honesto.

Ele não sabia se ouvia sua cabeça ou seu corpo/coração.

Nem cinco minutos depois ele ouviu o telefone vibrar, e mesmo negando ele se viu pegando o mesmo mais rápido do que o necessário.

_Você não deu. Eu peguei enquanto estava na porta com o Sr. Payne. Alias, achei que não iria mais me responder._

Niall suspirou lendo a mensagem. Obvio que ele não tinha dado. E mais obvio ainda que o menino tinha dado um jeito de conseguir.

**Eu estava ocupado, e meu celular desligado. Só vi agora.**

Niall nem sabia por que estava dando satisfações ao menino.

_Ocupado?! Com o que?!_

Ele não ia admitir também, mais tinha sentido algo aquecer dentro de si com a resposta do menino. Seria apenas curiosidade do mesmo, ou o que?!

**Não é da sua conta.**

_Mesmo assim eu quero saber._

**Sai para beber e dançar ontem e depois dormi ate agora a pouco. Feliz?!**

_Com quem saiu?!_

Definitivamente era algo a mais que curiosidade.

**Esta querendo saber de mais.**

_Só não me diga que foi com a Amanda._

Amanda?! Niall definitivamente não se lembrava de conhecer nenhuma Amanda.

**Quem?!**

_A Srta. Chagas. *Achei que todos os professores se conhecessem pelo nome._

Então esse era o nome dela?! Bom saber...

**Não. Nem todos.**

_Achei que conhecia ela pelo nome. Ela sabe o seu..._

Ela sabe ate o numero de cueca que eu uso se bobear, Niall pensou sorrindo. Ela era uma verdadeira stalker dele.

**Nunca tive o interesse em saber o dela.**

_Bom saber Niall._

Ok! Ele não se lembrava de ter dito seu nome pro menino também. Ele era conhecido como o Sr. Horan no colégio e apenas isso.

**Como sabe o meu?**

_Ouvi ela falando ontem. Bonito nome._

Niall se sentiu corar com o elogio.

**Mais afinal, o que quer Harry?!**

Niall não queria ser grosso, mais achava seriamente que o menino estava passando do ponto com seu joguinho com ele.

_Você._

Niall engoliu em seco com a resposta enquanto se sentia corar mais e algo dentro de si aquecer.

**Você sabe que isso esta errado, não sabe?!**

Ele tinha que saber. Não era uma criança ingênua afinal.

_Não me importo. Eu te quero mesmo assim. Muito. Há muito tempo alias._

**Eu não posso Harry, isso não esta certo.**

Niall tinha que tentar, por mais que seu coração e corpo diziam pra ele se entregar ao sentimento que estava sentindo sua cabeça não parava de dizer que aquilo estava errado e ia acabar mau, muito mau.

_Abra a porta._

**O que?!**

_Abra a sua porta._

Foi ai que Niall ouviu sua campainha tocar uma vez e ele entendeu de que porta Harry estava falando.

**Por quê?!**

_Apenas abra._

Niall ficou confuso com a mensagem mais mesmo assim saiu da banheira, se enxugando e enrolando a sua toalha na cintura, saindo do seu banheiro e travessando seu apartamento ate a porta de entrada.

Assim que ele abriu, deu de cara com olhos verdes e um enorme sorriso de covinhas.

Niall realmente estava perdido.

Harry era muito mais do que ele poderia administrar, com certeza.

E ele não tinha mais certeza se queria lutar contra o que estava sentindo, não olhando nos olhos verdes a sua frente.

_***_

_They say the best love is insane!_

Não tinha sido fácil pra Harry conseguir o endereço do professor.

Não mesmo.

Não tão fácil como conseguir o telefone tinha sido.

Ainda mais quando o mesmo parecia ter evitado a todo custo deixar o mesmo em qualquer cadastro e documento do colégio.

E se ele fosse bem sincero, tinha burlado uma ou duas leis pra conseguir.

Mais depois de horas na internet e um ou dois sites hackeados, ele finalmente tinha conseguido.

E ali parado na porta do homem mais velho, vendo seu corpo definido nu com apenas uma toalha presa na cintura ele achava que tudo tinha valido a pena.

Muito!                             

“O que esta fazendo aqui?!” Niall perguntou enquanto puxava Harry pra dentro do seu apartamento, olhava pros dois lados do corredor e depois fechava a porta atrás do mesmo.

“Eu precisava te ver.” Harry disse dando de ombros.

“Precisava me ver?” Niall perguntou descrente enquanto passava a mão pelo seu cabelo meio seco meio molhado e bagunçado sobre sua cabeça. “E se alguém te viu entrar aqui?!”

“Relaxa, ninguém me viu.” Harry disse enquanto retirava o capuz do casaco sobre sua cabeça e depois a touca que tampava seus cachos. “E se vissem não iriam me reconhecer. Esta escuro lá fora e eu fui bem cuidadoso!”

Niall respirou fundo enquanto via o menino na sua frente tirando seu casaco e pendurando no gancho na parede atrás da porta.

Ele estava diferente do colégio.

Não apenas pelas roupas justas e descoladas.

Mais sim pelos cabelos soltos sobre a testa e o brilho travesso nos olhos.

Ele parecia tranquilo, despreocupado e feliz.

Sem a constante pose de bad boy que ele carregava pelos corredores do colégio.

Ainda assim, parecia muito novo para Niall.

Muito novo e inocente para estar à uma hora dessas na casa do seu professor, olhando para ele como se ele fosse o ultimo pedaço de carne comestível do mundo depois do apocalipse.

“Harry...” Niall começou a dizer conforme se encostava à parede atrás dele e respirava fundo.

“Nem começa!” Harry o cortou enquanto olhava para o apartamento a sua volta. “Se vai começar com aquele discurso todo de que isso é errado e que você não pode fazer isso, eu não quero ouvir.”

Harry absorveu as coisas a sua volta conforme pensava no que dizer a seguir.

O apartamento era pequeno e simples, mais bem organizado.

De onde ele estava podia ver parte da pequena sala, com um sofá marrom grande, um tapete com uma pequena mesa de centro cheia de livros, uma grande tv sobre um pequeno suporte de madeira na parede em frente ao sofá e uma pequena estante cheia de livros também mais ao canto.

 As paredes eram todas claras e cheias de pôsteres de bandas e times.

Da cozinha ele não podia ver mais do que o balcão que servia de divisa com a sala e a geladeira antiga e vermelha.

Mais ela não parecia ser muito maior do que a sala.

“Bonito apartamento!” Ele disse se voltando e olhando em direção a Niall ainda escorado na parede atrás dele.

Niall se assustou e corou um pouco antes de responder um leve obrigado.

Não era isso que ele esperava que o menino fosse dizer.

Mais quem poderia prever as atitudes do menino?

Ele estava bem com o que ele tinha conquistado nesse tempo dando aulas na cidade.

Ele tinha seu pequeno apartamento e conseguia manter suas contas e seu antigo carro bem com o que ganhava.

Mais ele não poderia negar que se sentia um pouco “avaliado” aos olhos do menino.

“Eu não imaginava isso.” Harry disse ainda olhando para Niall.

“Como?!” Niall perguntou confuso sobre o que o menino estava falando agora.

“Eu imaginei algumas plantas e talvez um cachorro, mais não pôsteres de bandas e canecas sujas espalhadas.” Harry disse sorrindo levemente para Niall.

“Oh!” Niall corou mais ainda com as palavras do menino.

Ele não sabia se plantas sobreviveriam com ele e muito menos um cachorro.

“Bem, mais não foi para falar do meu apartamento que você veio aqui, não é?” Niall disse ganhando um pouco mais de coragem.

“Niall.” Harry disse com sua voz rouca e baixa se aproximando mais do homem mais velho.

E se Niall não estava encantado antes, estava agora com a forma com que Harry tinha dito seu nome.

A forma como sua boca e seus lábios se moviam conforme cada silaba escapava por eles.

Calma e sedutoramente.

E pela maneira como Harry iria parar e enfiar sua língua para fora e lamber seus lábios depois, quase como se estivesse provando seu nome.

Um ato simples como dizer seu nome. Mais tão erótico e carregado de sedução que fez Niall estremecer apenas com a ideia da boca de Harry sobre a sua, sobre seu corpo.

E Niall só saiu de seus pensamentos sobre o peso do olhar do menino sobre si.

Foi só ai que ele percebeu que não apenas não tinha escutado o que o menino tinha dito como tinha se desencostado na parede e se aproximado lentamente do menino como um imã atrás de metal.

Niall se deixou cair na real conforme voltava a se afastar e se encostar-se à parede.

“Desculpe, eu não ouvi o que você disse.” Niall disse abaixando seu olhar e observando seus pés descalços em contraste com as meias pretas do menino.

E quando foi mesmo que Harry tinha tirado seu sapato?!

Niall não fazia ideia.

“Eu disse que vim aqui pra falar de nós.” Harry disse serio olhando para Niall.

“Nós?!” Niall perguntou enquanto levantava o olhar e estudava o rosto do menino.

“Sim.” Harry disse lambendo seus lábios novamente. “Sobre o que eu sinto desde que eu coloquei os olhos em você ano passado quando veio dar aulas no colégio. Sobre como eu não quero mais fugir disso e nem fingir que você não sente o mesmo por mim. Sobre como eu não me importo de ser mais novo, ou seu aluno. Como eu quero você e somente você. Sobre como eu estou morrendo de vontade de te beijar agora.”

Niall se deixou perder no verde dos olhos de Harry conforme ele escutava aquelas palavras e elas entravam por seus ouvidos caindo sobre seu estomago, coração e cérebro como um balde de pedras pesadas demais para retirar ou digerir.

“Harry, eu não sou gay!” Niall disse baixinho conforme observava o rosto do menino cada segundo mais próximo do seu.

“Você não precisa ser. Basta me amar de volta!” Harry disse aproximando sua boca do ouvido de Niall, chegando seu corpo cada vez mais perto do seu e colocando suas mãos apoiadas na parede atrás dos dois.

“Eu não estou pedindo nada mais do que o seu amor.” Harry sussurrou pra logo depois morder o lóbulo da orelha dele e puxar levemente.

Niall sentiu seu coração acelerar cada vez mais sobre o peso das palavras do menino.

Ele estava batendo tão rápido que Niall tinha a sensação de que estava indo para vomitar.

“Merda!” Niall resmungou conforme Harry retirou as mãos da parede dos seus lados e encontrou sua cintura tocando e descansando elas ali conforme beijava seu pescoço.

Ele se sentia endurecer por baixo da toalha.

E a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era que ele tinha prometido não deixar isso acontecer mais.

Isso estava errado.

Errado pra caralho!

“Porra!” Niall grunhiu conforme o menino mordia e chupava uma mordida de amor no seu ponto doce perto da junção entre seu pescoço e ombro. Descendo uma de suas mãos e tocando seu quadril, centímetros antes da beira da toalha e de seu pau.

“Eu gosto quando você xinga.” Harry gemeu contra seu pescoço, aproximando seu corpo quente e encostando seu bojo contra o quadril de Niall. “Me faz ficar excitado se for pra ser bem honesto!”

Ele estava duro como pedra sobre seus estupidamente apertados jeans.

E isso fez algo dentro de Niall se revirar e bem, foi ai que tudo despencou.

Niall levou suas mãos ate a barra da camiseta do menino, enfiando elas por ali e segurando o menino pela sua pele firme e quente acima do cós da calça, fincando suas unhas ali enquanto gemia sentindo o menino beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço.

“Niall!” Harry choramingou contra seu ombro. “Eu quero chupar seu pau.”

E foi ai que Niall perdeu toda grama de dignidade e responsabilidade que ainda tinha.  

Toda a sua reserva e contenção tinha ficado pra trás assim como a toalha que Harry puxava e deixava cair ao chão.

Harry beijou suavemente seu pescoço ate sua mandíbula e finalmente sua boca.

Não era mais um beijo doce e estava longe de ser inocente.

Mais era profundo e quente, como o menino na frente de Niall.

Então Niall sentiu Harry envolvendo sua mão sobre seu pênis e gemeu, sentindo ele a deslizando suavemente, pra logo depois voltar pra cima e recolher seu pré-gozo antes de voltar a deslizar sua mão e espalhar ele sobre seu comprimento.

Niall não iria mentir se perguntassem a ele. Aquele era de longe o melhor “amasso” que ele já tinha dado na vida dele.

Nenhuma mulher já tinha o feito sentir metade das coisas que Harry estava o fazendo sentir nos últimos dias.

Harry o fez gemer conforme mordeu seu lábio inferior e terminou o beijo, apenas para deslizar pra baixo beijando seu peito e barriga conforme caia de joelhos na frente dele.

Harry agora estava frente a frente com seu pau, e se o brilho nos seus olhos fosse qualquer indicio, ele gostava do que estava fazendo.

Assim, muito.

“Você esta tão difícil!” Harry meio gemeu meio murmurou conforme contornava o formato do pênis de Niall com os dedos.

“Quero tanto provar seu gosto!” O menino completou enquanto puxava uma grande quantidade de ar no lugar, cheirando o homem na sua frente.

 E no final era isso que ele cheirava ali, cheiro de _homem_ e sabonete.

A respiração de Niall falhou conforme Harry pegava seu pau na mão e bombeava mais uma vez antes de colocar sua língua um pouco pra fora e lamber ele, de baixo em cima, de uma só vez, antes de então envolver a ponta com sua boca quente, retirando então sua língua e lamber sua fenda, degustando o gosto do seu professor.

Niall soltou um gemido gutural e deixou sua cabeça cair pra trás contra a parede batendo ela levemente antes de fechar completamente seus olhos e gemer. “Santo deus!”

Niall podia sentir Harry rindo contra seu pênis enquanto tomava cada vez mais dele em sua boca, lambendo e sugando levemente.

Niall então levou suas mãos ate a cabeça do menino envolvendo seus dedos entre os cabelos do mesmo e puxando conforme contrariava seu quadril pra frente e se sentia bater contra o fundo da garganta do menino mais novo.

Harry apenas gemia de contentamento enquanto sugava Niall deslizando sua cabeça pra trás e pra frente engolindo em volta do seu pau.

“Deus!” Niall gemeu olhando pra baixo, só pra pegar Harry olhando pra cima com aqueles malditos olhos verdes e aquela cara inocente, enquanto seus lábios vermelhos iam e voltavam em volta do comprimento de Niall.

Sua boca era verdadeiramente perfeita pra aquilo.

“Você é tão grande!” Niall ouviu Harry murmurar, antes de voltar, lambendo e ronronando em torno do seu pênis, soltando gemidos como Niall puxou seu cabelo com mais força.

“Ia se sentir tão bom dentro de mim!” Harry gemeu antes de envolver sua boca de volta em torno dele e empurrar sua boca ate Niall sentir o fundo de sua garganta de novo.

 E foi ai que Niall se viu chegando sem nenhum aviso ou outra coisa.

Quente e grosso contra a garganta e língua de Harry.

O menino não parecia se importar muito conforme gemia e engolia seu gozo. Ao contrario, ele parecia muito mais feliz que outra coisa.

Como um animalzinho que tinha ganhado sua recompensa por bom comportamento.

E Niall se viu fechando os olhos enquanto se recuperava do seu orgasmo, apenas  para não correr o risco de endurecer de novo com a visão de Harry lambendo seu pau sensível limpo antes de voltar a ficar em pé.

“Tão bom!” Harry murmurou antes de apertar seus lábios contra os de Niall fazendo o homem suspirar e seu pau contrair inútil sobre suas bolas.

A língua de Harry deslizou na boca de Niall e por um segundo ele se viu fazendo um careta contra seu próprio gosto na língua do menino.

Amargo, forte e salgado.

Muito diferente do de uma mulher e ainda assim, mais “interessante” se Niall pudesse classificar assim.

“Niall.” Harry choramingou contra seu ouvido enquanto esfregava sua protuberância contra a coxa de Niall.

E sinceramente Niall não sabia o que Harry queria dele.

Ele estava longe de saber chupar um pau.

E bem, podia apenas dar uma punheta a si mesmo para manter sua sanidade.

Nunca tinha testado suas habilidades com outra pessoa.

E mesmo sem assumir, estava com medo de decepcionar Harry.

De não ser bom o suficiente.

E talvez por isso mesmo tenha suspirado de alivio assim que ouviu a sua campainha tocar.

Ate ouvir Harry gemer de frustração contra seu pescoço e lembrar-se de com quem estava e o que estava fazendo.

“Não atende!” Harry gemeu conforme ainda se esfregava contra a perna de Niall.

“E? Vamos fazer o que? Fingir que não tem ninguém em casa?” Niall sussurrou contra o pescoço de Harry, beijando o lugar só pra ver o menino se arrepiando depois.

“Soa como um bom plano pra mim!” Harry resmungou conforme a pessoa deixou de apertar a campainha e começou a bater na porta.

Niall olhou pra baixo pra sua nudez e chacoalhou a cabeça.

“Eu não posso ignorar, o porteiro sabe que tem gente em casa.” Disse enquanto se afastava do menino e recolhia a toalha do chão. “E também não posso atender a porta assim.”

“Vou vestir algo, já volto atender a porta. Fique parado ai!” Niall disse serio para o menino enquanto se afastava em direção ao seu quarto.

Só o que faltava era alguém conhecido ter descoberto seu endereço e pegar ele com um aluno menor de idade em casa.

O que deixava ele mais tranquilo era o fato de apenas Liam saber onde ele morava e era pouco provável ser o seu amigo à uma hora daquelas.

Harry viu conforme Niall se afastou, enquanto parava e ajeitava seu pau duro na sua calça antes de gemer de frustração.

Só faltava mesmo alguém para chegar e estragar a noite dele, que estava sendo perfeita ate agora.

Sua paciência foi diminuindo enquanto Niall não voltava e a pessoa não parava de bater.

O que diabos tinha acontecido com Niall para demorar tanto?!

E quem era o infeliz que não parava de bater?!

Harry grunhiu conforme se aproximou da porta e abriu ela com raiva.

“Harry?! O que faz aqui?!” A mulher na frente dele perguntou assustada!

“Srta. Chagas?!” Harry perguntou entre bravo e surpreso.

“Eu é que deveria te perguntar isso. O que esta fazendo aqui!” Harry perguntou puxando a porta mais perto de si e deixando pouco do pequeno apartamento a vista.

“Bom...” A mulher começou dizendo só pra parar e olhar pro corredor e depois pro numero ao lado da porta e em seguida para o papel que tinha na mão. “Eu achei que aqui era o apartamento do Niall!”

Harry sentiu algo dentro de si borbulhar conforme olhava pra mulher na sua frente.

“Niall?!” Ele então perguntou.

“Sim, bem... O Sr. Horan. Eu peguei o endereço com o Sr. Payne e bem...” A mulher tentava se explicar desconfortável. “Aparentemente ele me passou o endereço errado, já que você esta aqui.”

Harry não sabia o que o irritava mais ele agora. Ela estar correndo atrás do _seu_ Niall como uma cadela no cio. Ou achar tão improvável e impossível ele estar no apartamento de Niall.

“Realmente não é...” Harry disse, respirando fundo e sorrindo debochado. “Esse é o apartamento do meu namorado.”

“Namorado?!” Ela perguntou enquanto erguia sua sobrancelha em um olhar cético pra ele.

“Sim, namorado!” Harry disse antes de começar a fechar a porta do apartamento. “E você não é bem vinda aqui!” Completou fechando e batendo a porta na cara da mulher mais velha.

Assim que ele respirou fundo e virou pra trás pegou Niall parado de boca aberta, incrédulo olhando pra ele.

“O que diabos você acabou de fazer?!”

_***_

_Acting like your favourite drug!_

“Hummm... Coloquei a vaca pra correr?!” Harry respondeu sorrindo timidamente.

Não, ele não estava com vergonha pelo que tinha feito.

E sim por ter sido pego fazendo algo que Niall disse seriamente para não fazer.

A possibilidade de Niall ficar realmente chateado com ele corria na sua mente feito louca enquanto ele esperava Niall sair do torpor em que estava e falar algo.

“Eu não acredito que ela veio ate aqui atrás de você.” Harry completou enquanto caminhava mais perto de Niall. “Você me disse que não tinha nada com ela.”

“E não tenho!” Niall disse ficando serio e olhando fixamente para Harry.

“Tem certeza?! Ela parece muito disposta a ficar com você.” Harry completou enquanto corria os dedos pela bancada entre a sala e a cozinha, evitando assim ter que olhar para Niall.

“Você também, não é?!” Niall completou enquanto olhava intrigado para o menino. “Descobriu sabe-se lá como meu endereço e veio ate aqui atrás de mim, não foi?!”

“É diferente!” Harry disse olhando para Niall novamente.

“Como?! Pra mim parece muito semelhante.” Niall disse sustentando o olhar do menino.

“Eu gosto de você de verdade!” Harry disse abaixando o olhar meio envergonhado e meio querendo esconder do homem mais velho o rubor que invadiu suas bochechas.

Não que Niall estivesse mesmo prestando atenção no menino.

Ele estava muito ocupado recolhendo as xicaras sujas da sala para evitar pensar sobre o que Harry estava falando, ou na possibilidade da mulher de alguma forma descobrir a verdade.

“Você não pode estar falando serio!” Niall disse enquanto dava a volta no sofá e seguia em direção à cozinha.

“Por que não?!” Harry perguntou mais perto do que Niall esperava, fazendo ele se assustar e derrubar uma xicara no chão da sala e quebra-la em pedacinhos.

Niall apenas bufou enquanto colocava as outras xicaras no balcão e seguia em direção ao seu quarto.

Depois ele daria um jeito nos cacos.

Mais antes ele precisava fazer algo.

“Por que não Niall?!” Harry perguntou de novo enquanto seguia Niall.

“Você mal me conhece Harry!” Niall disse enquanto procurava seu celular em cima da cama onde ele achou ter jogado antes de ir abrir a porta do apartamento para o menino antes.

“Mentira!” Harry disse com a voz um pouco mais alta, só pra receber um olhar debochado de Niall. “Ok, eu não sei muito sobre você. Mais isso não muda o que eu sinto.”

“E o que você sente?!” Niall perguntou enquanto finalmente achava seu celular entre o amontado de edredom na cama.

“Bem...” Harry começou a falar enquanto olhava pro quarto ao seu redor.

Um quarto simples e mesmo assim aconchegante.

Não tinha mais do que apenas o armário no canto, uma cômoda, uma cama de casal box e uma prateleira com alguns objetos e mais livros.

*Alias, por que Niall tinha tantos livros mesmo?!

“Estou esperando uma resposta Harry.” Niall disse tirando Harry de seus pensamentos e voltando pro lugar em si.

“Eu sinto meu coração enlouquecer e palpitar como um louco apenas de olhar pra você. E é como se todo meu corpo pegasse fogo quando eu te toco. Como se eu precisasse de você como um viciado precisa de droga...” Harry disse olhando conforme Niall apenas sentava na beirada da cama e olhava pra ele.

“É estupido, eu sei... mais é como eu me sinto.” Harry completou dando de ombros. “Você nunca se sentiu assim?!”

“Talvez!” Niall respondeu enquanto abriu uma nova mensagem no seu celular e começava a digitar freneticamente.

Ele não queria dar o braço a torcer, mais aquilo tudo que Harry disse soava muito parecido com o que ele sentia pelo garoto nos últimos dias.

“O que você esta fazendo?!” Ele ouviu o menino perguntar conforme se aproximava dele na cama.

“Tentando amenizar a merda que você fez.” Niall respondeu conforme terminava a mensagem e enviava a mesma.

“E como vai fazer isso, posso saber?!” Harry perguntou parando a alguns passos dele.

“Bem, tive que pedir para o Liam mentir dizendo que tinha errado o endereço e dar o numero do apartamento do andar de cima caso ela vá de novo atrás dele.”

“E...” Harry perguntou confuso. Ele não via em que isso ia ajudar.

“Ela vai bater ate cansar e ninguém vai responder, por que ele esta desocupado.”

“Hum... Ate que a ideia não é ruim.” Harry concordou.

“Sim, mais eu ainda vou ter que contar com a sorte dela acreditar nisso e não resolver se prender no fato de você ter atendido ela aqui.”

“O que teria de tão ruim ela se prender nisso?!” Harry perguntou confuso de novo.

“Bom, se ela resolver tirar isso a limpo pode muito bem ligar você a mim e isso pode realmente ser um problema.”

“Por quê?!”

“Se o fato de você ser menor e estar no meu apartamento não fosse nada demais, ainda teria o fato de você ser meu aluno Harry. Professores não estão permitidos a manter relações com alunos. Achei que soubesse disso.”

“Eu sei, mais não me importo!” Harry respondeu dando de ombros de novo, conforme Niall recebia uma nova mensagem de Liam e se ocupava em responder.

“Mais eu sim. Você sabe em quantos problemas eu posso me meter me envolvendo com um menor de idade, meu aluno ainda por cima?!” Niall perguntou enquanto bloqueava seu celular e colocava sobre a cômoda do lado da cama.

“Ninguém precisa saber disso.” Harry disse enquanto se aproximava e ficava entre as pernas de Niall.

 “Eu não sou nenhum virgem inocente Niall, longe disso. Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. E o que quero.” Disse então conforme empurrava Niall em direção à cama e subia em cima dele.

“E o que você quer?!” Niall perguntou olhando nos olhos verdes brilhantes do menino.

“Você!” Harry respondeu conforme diminuía a distancia entre os dois e ligava seus lábios ao do homem mais velho.

O beijo começou lento e calmo, conforme Harry subia mais em Niall se posicionando sobre seu quadril, com uma perna de cada lado dele.

“Você me quer também, eu sei disso.” Harry murmurou contra os lábios de Niall assim que se afastou para respirar.

“Eu posso sentir isso aqui!” Harry disse conforme colocava sua mão sobre o coração de Niall.

“E aqui!” Completou conforme descia sua mão e colocava sobre seu pau por cima do jeans que ele vestia.

Niall gemeu no toque do menino, se sentindo endurecer de novo contra a mão do mesmo.

Esse menino tinha pouco de inocente mesmo, e agora Niall podia ver isso claramente.

Não que ele acreditasse mesmo que o menino fosse antes.

Enquanto seu rosto podia passar beleza e inocência, seu corpo e sua postura passavam muito mais que isso.

Harry se inclinou de novo ligando seus lábios com os de Niall engolindo seus gemidos baixos e lambendo sua boca com sua língua quente.

“Jesus!” Niall gemeu entre um beijo e outro conforme Harry revirava seus quadris contra seu pênis e alisava seu abdômen por baixo da camisa que ele vestia agora.

Harry continuou beijando lenta e profundamente enquanto moía contra o pau de Niall o sentindo ficar cada vez mais duro contra ele.

Ele gemeu quando a mão de Niall percorreu suas costas ate sua cabeça puxando duros seus cabelos conforme ele o beijava.

“Eu quero você!” Harry disse conforme deixava a boca de Niall e beijava sua mandíbula e mais pra baixo em seu pescoço.

“Agora!” Completou então conforme mordia a clavícula de Niall mais difícil e deixava uma mordida de amor no lugar.

Ele sentiu Niall paralisar literalmente abaixo dele conforme suas palavras pareciam atingir o homem mais velho.

“Harry...” Niall murmurou tentando empurrar o menino de cima dele.

“Shiuuu!” Harry resmungou ainda mordiscando sua clavícula.

“Não Harry!” Niall disse empurrando ele mais difícil, fazendo o menino se distanciar do seu pescoço e olhar intrigado para ele.

“Qual o problema?” Harry perguntou conforme reconhecia o brilho de medo nos olhos azuis.

“Eu não posso!” Niall resmungou se contorcendo desconfortável debaixo do menino. “Eu nunca fiz isso!”

“Você nunca transou?!” Harry perguntou espantado.

“Com um cara não!” Niall disse sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

Agora o menino além de tudo podia ver ele vermelho de vergonha. Niall pensava enquanto tentava sair da situação embaraçosa.

“Sempre tem uma primeira vez!” Harry disse simplesmente, voltando a beijar o pescoço de Niall.

“Não Harry, você não entendeu.” Niall disse empurrando suavemente o menino pra longe. “Eu não sei como fazer isso!”

“Eu vou te ensinar!” Harry disse sorrindo com carinho para Niall. “Não se preocupe, não é muito diferente de transar com uma menina na verdade.”

Niall suspirou conforme tentava assimilar isso.

Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria lidar com a situação bem.

“Tirando o fato de que aqui quem vai ser fundo é você!” Harry completou conforme se abaixava pra beijar Niall de novo.

“O que?!” Niall disse empurrando o menino de novo, um pouco mais duro dessa vez.

Ele estava confuso agora.

“Fundo?!” Perguntou confuso. Na verdade ele estava com medo da resposta.

“Sim.” Harry respondeu estudando a expressão do homem. “Você sabe o que é isso, não é?!”

“Na verdade...” Niall respondeu envergonhado de novo. “... não!”

“Não?!” Harry perguntou sorrindo dessa vez, com um brilho estranho no olhar.

“Não!” Niall disse de novo com mais medo ainda dessa vez.

Harry soltou uma risada mais do que divertida antes de voltar a se abaixar, segurar a cabeça de Niall com suas grandes mãos e beijar ele ternamente nos lábios.

“Sem problemas. Eu vou te mostrar!” Disse conforme beijava Niall na bochecha e acariciava o lugar com o polegar depois. “Só relaxe e confie em mim!”

Niall não sabia o que fazer.

Ele não tinha certeza mais do que estava fazendo e nem se queria de verdade descobrir sobre o que estava sentindo agora.

Ele queria, e não queria o menino, ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava se sentindo envergonhado pela situação toda e muito mais ligado pelo jeito com que Harry falava e tratava ele.

No fim, ele apenas resolveu seguir o que o menino tinha dito e relaxar.

Qual o problema de cometer mais um pecado, quando já se esta no inferno, não é mesmo?!

“Ok!” Niall murmurou enquanto Harry beijava seu rosto em todos os lugares possíveis antes de chegar à sua boca de novo e voltar a se mexer em cima dele.

Harry podia sentir Niall duro debaixo dele, e a sensação do pau dele duro contra a sua bunda estava fazendo mais pra ele do que ele queria admitir.

Ele continuou beijando o homem mais velho enquanto sentia ele lentamente relaxar debaixo dele. 

Quando ele passou seus beijos e mordidas para o pescoço do homem Niall já tinha relativamente relaxado e voltado a gemer na sensação do corpo de Harry contra o dele.

Harry deu um tratamento especial ao ponto doce de Niall, mordiscando e sugando o lugar, marcando Niall como dele.

Niall respirou fundo como os dentes de Harry beliscavam o lugar repetidamente.

“Merda!” Niall meio gemeu, meio murmurou conforme passava as mãos pelas costas de Harry enquanto o menino trabalhava no seu pescoço. “Você tem noção do que esta fazendo comigo?!”

Harry sorriu contra o pescoço de Niall, antes de levantar um pouco a cabeça e admirar o seu trabalho por um momento, passando o dedo em volta da marca antes de se abaixar e beijar ela.

“Meu!” Harry murmurou enquanto Niall sentia seu pau contrair só com a palavra saindo da boca do menino.

Ele não sabia como e nem por que, mais esse jeito possessivo e dominante de Harry fazia ele se sentir quente e confortável.

Quando Harry se abaixou para beijar Niall de novo, ele mordeu o lábio inferior do menino e puxou, ganhando um gemido do mesmo.

Harry então se sentou novamente sobre seu quadril puxando a barra da camiseta que Niall tinha colocado e fazendo-o levantar um pouco do colchão e retirar a mesma, jogando ela longe.

Só pra depois puxar a sua sobre a cabeça e jogar longe também, expondo sua pele tatuada.

Niall sabia que Harry tinha tatuagens.

Já tinha visto algumas delas quando o menino fazia uma de suas aulas de educação física.

Só que ele não poderia imaginar que eram tantas e muito menos que o menino tinha mais no peito.

Dois pássaros.

Um de frente ao outro.

Niall estudou as imagens conforme contornava as mesmas com seus dedos.

“Fiz pra comemorar meus 16!” Harry disse enquanto observava as ações de Niall.

“Algum significado especial?!” Niall perguntou curioso.

“Sim!” Harry disse pra logo depois sorrir confiante. “Mais se eu te dissesse qual é, teria que te matar.”

“Isso soa como uma promessa!” Niall sorriu pro menino mais novo, antes de deixar sua mão deslizar pelo peito do mesmo para baixo, ate sua trilha feliz e seus ossos do quadril, que Niall fez questão de correr com a ponta de seu polegar enquanto segurava firmemente no quadril do menino.

Harry apenas olhava pro homem mais velho, ainda fascinado com o leve rubor de suas bochechas e o brilho travesso nos seus olhos azuis.

Ele ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

No que ia acontecer.

“Maldito!” Harry murmurou enquanto deslizou pra baixo e pra fora do colo de Niall.

Ele então caiu no chão entre as pernas de Niall enquanto se preocupava em abrir o jeans do homem e puxa-lo pra baixo, fazendo Niall levantar um pouco os quadris da cama quando fez isso, jogando eles fora em algum lugar no chão do quarto.

Harry se admirou com o quão duro Niall estava.

Não fazia muito que ele tinha chupado o homem mais velho e ele parecia pedra de novo.

Ele então traçou o contorno do pau de Niall, pressionado contra sua cueca vermelha, com seu dedo, extasiado.

“Não provoque!” Niall meio gemeu, meio rosnou enquanto observava o que Harry estava fazendo.

“Não posso me controlar.” Harry disse ainda com a mão no mesmo lugar. “Você esta tão difícil pra mim, não é boneca?!”

“Boneca?!” Niall murmurou enquanto observava Harry enfiar sua língua um pouco pra fora e lamber seus lábios levemente vermelhos de beijar.

“Sim!” Harry disse com a cara mais inocente possível. “Minha boneca!” Completou então piscando e balançando seus cílios. “Só minha!”

Niall sentiu seu pau pulsar com isso.

De novo.

Ele parecia criar vida própria perto do menino.

“Vou mostrar a quem você pertence!” Harry disse enquanto deixava seus dedos longos e finos deslizarem pelo cós da cueca de Niall.

“Vou te foder tão duro!” Harry disse com os olhos brilhando enquanto puxava a cueca pra baixo e pra longe de Niall.

“Foda-se!” Niall ofegou sentindo o vento frio bater em seu pau enquanto o mesmo era liberado e subia, cheio e duro.

Harry arregalou os olhos com o seu comprimento, como se ele nunca tivesse visto o pau de Niall antes.

Niall amou a sensação de poder impressionar o menino com ao menos algo em seu corpo.

Que na opinião dele, estava branco e magro demais.

“Então, tão difícil!” Harry murmurou envolvendo sua mão ao redor da base do pênis de Niall acariciando para cima, só para então contornar a ponta e espalhar o pré-gozo ao redor e para baixo.

Ele parecia fascinado e hesitante enquanto trazia sua mão à boca e lambia seu polegar saboreando o gosto de Niall.

Niall olhou enquanto o menino chupava seu dedo, o deixando sair de sua boca logo depois com um barulho de contentamento e sorrindo.

Suas pupilas pareciam tão dilatadas e eles nem tinham começado direito a transar.

Harry então se aproximou segurando firme nas coxas de Niall, fincando suas unhas na sua pele pálida enquanto subia mais e lambia a fenda do pênis dele.

“Harry!” Niall gemeu com a sensação da língua quente do menino sobre ele.

“Hummm!” Harry murmurou ainda lambendo a ponta do seu pênis.

“Por favor!” Niall gemeu.

“Por favor, o que?!” O menino disse sorrindo enquanto olhava pra cima e para Niall.

“Só ande logo.” Niall resmungou enquanto se contorcia na cama.

“Paciência boneca!” Harry sorriu antes de se afastar um pouco e olhar melhor para o homem se contorcendo na cama.

Ele amava o que estava provocando em Niall.

Ele só queria fazer ele se sentir bem.

Harry então se levantou do chão e empurrou Niall um pouco mais pra cima da cama, dobrando gentilmente suas pernas e colocando seus pés pra cima apoiados na beirada da cama.

Niall não sabia ao certo o que o menino estava fazendo, mais mordia o interior da sua bochecha para não perguntar.

Harry então tirou algo do bolso e jogou ao lado de Niall na cama, antes de abrir seus jeans e puxar os mesmo para baixo, tirando eles e jogando no chão.

Fazendo o mesmo depois com suas meias.

Niall podia ver o contorno do pênis do menino através da sua boxer e admirou o tamanho do mesmo. Ele achou que os meninos de hoje em dia demoravam mais para se formarem completamente.

Não esse pelo visto.

Harry então se aproximou pegando o pacotinho que ele tinha jogado em cima da cama e se posicionando de novo entre as pernas de Niall, de joelhos, se acomodando entre suas coxas.

Perto demais do seu buraco, Niall poderia acrescentar.

“Harry, o que você esta fazendo?!” Niall perguntou confuso estudando o que o menino estava fazendo.

“Apenas relaxe!” Harry disse enquanto se aproximava e soprava ar quente contra o seu buraco, observando como os músculos tremeram debaixo dele.

“Eu vou te preparar.” Harry disse suavemente enquanto abria o pacotinho e colocava algo nos seus dedos antes de largar o mesmo no chão de novo.

“Vai fazer o que?!” Niall começou a perguntar, mais parou assim que sentiu um dedo gelado contornar seu buraco.

“Oh!”

Sim, agora ele entendia o que Harry pretendia fazer.

E sinceramente ele não sabia o que pensar disso.

E na verdade não teve tempo para pensar em nada mais quando sentiu algo quente e úmido contra sua entrada.

Estranho, meio desconfortável, mais ainda assim bom.

Ele não sabia bem o que Harry estava fazendo, mais era bom.

Harry enquanto isso tinha enfiado sua língua para fora e estava lambendo o anel apertado de músculos de Niall, sentindo o mesmo enrijecer debaixo dele e gemer, enquanto arrepios percorriam toda a sua pele.

“Santo deus!” Niall gritou, uma sensação nova e indescritível percorrendo todo o seu corpo e nublando sua mente, conforme Harry trabalhava contra ele com sua língua, molhando e abrindo-o.

“Foda-se!” Niall gemeu conforme fechava seus olhos e apertava o edredom debaixo dele com suas mãos, com toda a força que podia.

Sua mente estava em branco enquanto seu coração batia acelerado.

Ele só tinha certeza de uma coisa agora: Harry ia ser a porra da morte dele.

Harry rolou sua língua dentro de Niall mais profundamente, alisando suas entranhas enquanto colocava um dedo gentilmente ao lado dela e trabalhava Niall aberto e pronto pra ele.

Niall sentia suas pernas cada vez mais tremulas enquanto gemia e perdia cada vez mais sua mente.

“Puta merda!” Niall pediu entre seus gemidos. “Por favor!”

Harry simplesmente ignorou a suplica de Niall e continuo lambendo ele, pra logo depois se afastar e esfregar um pouco de lubrificante na sua entrada.

Ele então mergulhou um dedo dentro de Niall completamente sem aviso, fazendo o mesmo suspirar movendo um pouco seus quadris para tentar se sentir confortável com a invasão.

Sua respiração engatou conforme Harry puxou o dedo para trás e empurrou-o de novo, abrindo Niall cada vez mais. 

Harry gradualmente adicionou um segundo dedo, empurrando-os dentro e fora esperando até que Niall estava completamente confortável para adicionar um terceiro. 

Ele pressionou o dedo anelar e lentamente moveu eles dentro e fora, abrindo Niall ainda mais, até que ele estava confortável, balançando para frente e para trás com os dedos enquanto murmurava o seu nome como se pedindo por mais. 

Harry então se afastou e retirou os dedos, limpando eles contra a sua cueca antes de retira-la e joga-la longe junto com o resto de sua roupa.

Ele então pegou o pacotinho de lubrificante e retirou um pouco, esfregando-o em torno de seu pênis e alinhando-se contra o buraco de Niall.

Ele se inclinou um pouco contra Niall, olhando para os olhos azuis aguados que o estavam olhando de volta.

“Você esta pronto?!” Harry perguntou suavemente.

Niall apenas sinalizou um sim com a cabeça, antes de olhar pra baixo e levemente empurrar Harry um pouco pra longe com a mão no seu peito.

“Ainda não!” Niall murmurou fracamente, sem confiar muito ainda na sua voz.

“O que foi?!” Harry perguntou confuso.

“A camisinha!” Niall disse olhando pra Harry com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

“Merda! Eu não tenho uma!” Harry disse rápido. “Merda. Sabia que estava esquecendo algo.”

“Gaveta!” Niall disse conforme se abaixava de novo contra o colchão.

“Você não confia em mim?!” Harry perguntou conforme se afastava e abria a gaveta, procurando a camisinha.

Niall olhou pra ele, antes de respirar fundo. “Não é isso, é só que...”

“O que?!” Harry perguntou enquanto pegava uma camisinha e abria limpando seu pênis e colocando ela sobre ele, antes de espalhar mais lubrificante por cima dela, e voltar para o meio das pernas de Niall.

“Todas essas pessoas com quem você sai e...” Niall resmungou olhando pro menino um pouco desconfortável com o assunto.

“Eu não tenho saído com ninguém por um tempo agora.” Harry disse olhando serio para Niall.

“Sim?!” Niall perguntou olhando surpreso para ele.

“Qual a logica de sair com um monte de gente quando só se tem uma pessoa na cabeça?!” Harry disse sorrindo ternamente para Niall enquanto voltava a se alinhar contra seu buraco.

“Pronto?!”

Niall assentiu com a cabeça, segurando a respiração enquanto o menino mais novo começava a penetrar ele, lenta e suavemente.

Harry se abaixou apertando seus lábios contra os de Niall enquanto empurrava seu comprimento dentro dele.

As unhas de Niall fincadas na carne de suas costas enquanto ele movia seus quadris, na tentativa de se livrar da sensação incomoda e se sentir confortável.

“Jesus Cristo!” Niall disse ofegante contra seus lábios.

Niall beijou suavemente, enquanto mantinha o foco no sentimento de Harry empurrando dentro e fora dele lentamente tentando encontrar um ritmo.

 “Você é tão grande!” Niall choramingou, com lagrimas derramando do canto de seus olhos com a sensação estranha e nova de ser penetrado e preenchido.

Harry as enxugou com seus polegares e beijou Niall antes de continuar.

Aos poucos ele encontrou um ritmo e a dor e sensações estranhas foram embora, dando lugar a ondas de prazer que pulsava por Niall.

Ele deslizou suas unhas pelas costas de Harry, bem como esse contrariava seus quadris para frente e para trás, ganhando velocidade e batendo em determinados pontos dentro de Niall que fizeram ele enlouquecer.

Ele então desceu suas mãos e agarrou a bunda de Harry com força, sentindo os lábios do menino mais novo em seu pescoço sugando uma nova marca.

“Harry, não...” Ele tentou empurrar Harry de volta, mas ele não se mexeu, sugando com tanta força que ele sabia que a mordida viraria um chupão roxo e escuro.

“Agora todos saberão que você tem dono!” Harry sussurrou contra sua orelha, seu pênis pulsando dentro do calor apertado de Niall.

“Quero que você goze pra mim, amor!” Harry murmurou então, ainda contra sua orelha, sua respiração quente contra a pele do pescoço de Niall. 

Niall sentia seu abdômen formigar, construindo seu orgasmo, que parecia estar vindo mais forte e lento que antes, os músculos de seu estômago contraindo e endurecendo conforme ele vinha.

Niall apertou suas pernas contra o corpo de Harry conforme o menino se movia contra ele.

Seus dedos fincados contra a bunda do menino, com certeza deixando marcas escuras e fundas, conforme uma nova onde de prazer percorria seu corpo.

“Porra!” Niall gemeu sem folego, sentindo seu pau latejar, e se contorcer, querendo um toque, uma caricia, qualquer coisa.

“Quero que você venha só do meu pau!” Harry sussurrou contra a sua orelha, antes de se levantar um pouco e arquear um pouco seu corpo, sentindo seu orgasmo chegando, mais poderoso e forte que nunca.

Niall não podia sequer formar frases coerentes mais.

Inferno!

Ele não podia mesmo dizer qualquer coisa, sem gaguejar, ou gritar.

Ele sentia seu corpo quente, como se estivesse queimando por completo com a sensação indescritível do que ele estava sentindo.

Então ele simplesmente ficou quieto e balançou a cabeça, piscando através das lágrimas que nublavam sua visão. 

Harry sentia seus quadris queimarem, assim como seus músculos ate suas costas.

“Vou gozar!” Harry disse fazendo contato visual com Niall, que apenas acenou fechando os olhos e sentindo a pressão do seu próprio orgasmo vindo.

Niall então levantou suas mãos e cravou suas unhas nas costas de Harry, mais uma vez, arrastando as mesmas pra cima e para baixo sobre os outros riscos que já haviam ali.

“Merda baby!” Harry gemeu conforme ligava seus lábios aos de Niall.

 Com um impulso mais forte, seguido de um gemido, ele estava gozando dentro da camisinha.

Dentro de Niall.

Que veio logo depois, gemendo contra a boca de Harry e ejaculando entre os dois, jorros de sêmen quente e viscoso caindo sobre seu próprio estômago.

Harry saiu cuidadosamente fora do homem mais velho, que gemeu com a falta de contato, e caiu em cima de Niall.

Ambos respirando pesado, recuperando seus fôlegos.

Pele contra pele.

Quentes e nuas.

Niall levou uma mão e acariciou as costas de Harry, sentindo todos os arranhões que tinha deixado ali.

“Desculpa!” Ele sussurrou enquanto virava e beijava a bochecha do menino que estava do lado de seu rosto.

“Tudo bem!” Harry sussurrou antes de se aconchegar mais contra o pescoço de Niall, sentindo o cheiro dele.

 Seu coração batia tão rápido e alto que ele não duvidava nada que Niall pudesse sentir de onde estava, assim como ele sentia o dele, tão rápido e tão alto quanto o dele.

Ele se sentia melhor do que já tinha se sentido antes, em toda a sua vida.

Nada do que ele já tinha vivido se comparava a isso: ter Niall contra ele, em seus braços.

“Niall...” Harry não queria estragar o momento, mais sentia Niall ficando inquieto debaixo dele.

“Hummm.” Niall murmurou sem nem abrir os olhos.

Ele não sabia exatamente como agir agora.

Ele nunca tinha passado por algo assim antes.

Nunca tinha feito aquilo antes.

Ou sentido aqueles sentimentos.

“Você esta bem?!” Harry murmurou ainda contra seu pescoço.

Niall deu de ombros, sem responder ele realmente.

“Niall!” Harry disse de novo enquanto se afastava um pouco e ficava de lado olhando para o rosto do homem mais velho.

“Eu realmente gosto de você.” Harry sussurrou, vendo Niall então abrir os olhos e olhar pra ele com um olhar intrigado.

“Eu não disse isso por que queria transar com você, ou o que quer que seja que você esteja pensando.” Harry disse enquanto sentia suas bochechas esquentarem e ele ficar vermelho.

“Eu realmente, realmente gosto de você. E eu nunca senti isso por ninguém antes.”

Niall sorriu com as palavras doces do menino. Ele nunca tinha visto Harry vermelho ou embaraçado dizendo algo e isso era algo especial.

O momento, e as palavras.

“Harry...” Niall disse se aproximando e beijando ternamente os lábios do menino. “Eu realmente, realmente posso gostar de você também."

Harry sorriu com as palavras, antes de beijar Niall de novo.

“Agora que tal a gente se lavar.” Harry disse então olhando pra bagunça em cima do peito de Niall e em si mesmo.

Niall resmungou enquanto se jogava mais em cima da cama.

“Não! Esta confortável aqui... e minha bunda dói!” Ele gemeu então, enquanto se deitava contra seu travesseiro e sentia seus olhos pesarem.

“Você quer que eu te limpe?!” Harry perguntou então vendo Niall preguiçoso.

“Qualquer coisa. Só me deixe dormir.” Niall resmungou enquanto fechava os olhos e se deixava cair em um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos.

 

...

 

Quando Niall acordou, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma dor aguda percorrer todo o caminho da sua bunda pras costas enquanto ele se mexia na cama.

A segunda foi o corpo quente de alguém contra suas costas e o braço em volta da sua cintura.

Ele não precisava abrir os olhos ou virar pra saber quem era, no entanto.

Ele sabia que não tinha sonhado.

E se a dor na sua bunda indicava algo, era que a noite anterior tinha sido bem real.

Não que ele duvidasse disso, na verdade.

A única coisa que incomodava ele agora era seu estômago.

Ele estava com fome, muita fome.

Mais ele também estava cansado e com sono, então dormir mais parecia uma boa ideia também.

Ele então se aconchegou mais contra o corpo quente atrás dele e voltou a fechar seus olhos suspirando.

Ate que dormir mais um pouco era uma ótima ideia.

A fome podia esperar.

Definitivamente!

E quando ele estava quase dormindo de novo, um barulho alto e um grito ensurdecedor o fizeram abrir os olhos assustado e sentar sobre a cama.

Ele se arrependeu assim que sentiu a dor na bunda de novo.

A única coisa que distraiu ele da dor, foi as duas pessoas que estavam agora paradas na porta do seu quarto com os olhos arregalados, e os palavrões que o menino atrás dele soltou assim que se sentou e viu elas.

_***_

_Gonna get you nowhere by a mile._

 

“Sr. Payne?!” Harry disse olhando pra figura alta parada na soleira da porta olhando espantado pra ele e para Niall.

Antes de olhar pra pessoa ao lado dele e a confusão tomar conta de seu ser. “Louis?!”

Harry esfregou seus olhos pra ver se estava vendo direito, ou apenas com os olhos embaçados.

Não, nada mudou.

“Porra! Precisava mesmo gritar desse jeito?!” Harry perguntou então enquanto ainda respirava pesadamente e colocava sua mão sobre seu coração.

“Puta susto do caralho!” Completou então enquanto puxava o edredom pra cima sobre suas pernas, se cobrindo e cobrindo Niall da melhor forma possível, deixando apenas seus peitos descobertos.

Niall parecia em choque, assim como os dois parados na porta.

Como a clássica cena de um servo preso no meio da estrada pelo brilho dos faróis de um carro.

Estático sem se mover, apenas olhando.

Os três estavam nessa também.

Não que Harry não estivesse assustado pelo jeito que foi acordado, mais sinceramente era muito borbulho pra pouca agua fervendo.

“Ok! Ok! Vamos sair dessa!” Harry disse enquanto olhava pros dois caras na porta do quarto e levantava da cama, procurando por sua boxer no chão do quarto.

“Eca! Eu realmente não precisava ver isso!” Liam gemeu cobrindo seus olhos com as mãos.

“Harry!” Niall gemeu enquanto via o menino nu andando pelo quarto sem vergonha nenhuma.

“O que?!” Harry perguntou dando de ombros enquanto pegava uma boxer no chão e vestia.

“Primeiro, você estava nu!” Niall disse enquanto suas bochechas recebiam um leve tom de rosa. “E segundo, essa boxer é minha!”

Harry sorriu olhando pra baixo.

“Eu sei, gostei dela!” Disse então conforme se virava e olhava pra Liam e Louis parados ainda na porta do quarto!

Louis?!

“O que esta fazendo aqui?!” Harry perguntou confuso olhando pro menino.

“Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa!” Louis disse dando de ombros.

“Poderia ter poupado o grito se queria só me acordar.” Harry disse esfregando seu ouvido. “Meus ouvidos ainda estão zunindo!”

“Desculpe, mais quem disse que fui eu que gritei?!” Louis disse olhando pra Harry com a testa franzida.

Harry então voltou a sua atenção pra Liam, que estava com as bochechas vermelhas, e um grosso volume de As crônicas de Gelo e Fogo na frente dos seus pés.

“Pra que isso?!” Perguntou intrigado, enquanto ouvia Niall se remexendo na cama atrás dele.

“Bom, a gente achou que alguém podia ter invadido a casa.” Liam disse serio.

“E você pensou que se tivesse alguém estranho aqui, ia se defender com um livro?!”

“Bem, não... sim. Ahhhh!” Liam se atrapalhou conforme tentava se explicar. “Parecia uma boa ideia na hora, ok!”

“Se você diz!” Harry disse sorrindo debochado. “Mais então, isso não explica por que eu fui acordado por vocês dois desse jeito estranho!”

“Não?! Serio?!” Liam disse olhando pra ele de uma forma debochada. “Um aluno meu, menor de idade, e eu encontro ele na cama, nu com um de seus outros professores, isso não te assustaria?! Por que foi bem assustador pra mim!”

Harry apenas grunhiu olhando pra Liam antes de cruzar seus braços.

“O que estão fazendo aqui?!” Harry ouviu Niall perguntando, então se virou pra encontrar o homem sentado na beira da cama enrolado no edredom com uma cara de desconforto.

“Você não respondeu minhas mensagens, nem minhas ligações. Nem ontem à noite e nem hoje de manha. Eu fiquei preocupado, então resolvi passar por aqui antes de ir treinar com os meninos na escola e quando cheguei aqui sua porta estava destrancada e tinha cacos de vidro no chão. Achei que podia ter acontecido alguma coisa!” Liam disse enquanto tentava se explicar.

“Bem capitão obvio, aconteceu!” Harry disse enquanto juntava suas roupas pelo chão e colocava em um monte em cima da cama perto de Niall.

“Harry!” Niall disse ficando mais vermelho ainda.

“É, nós percebemos!” Liam disse franzindo a testa e fechando sua expressão. “Qualquer coisa que queira explicar?!” Liam disse olhando serio pra Niall, que apenas deu de ombros e abaixou o olhar, ficando em silencio.

Harry viu o clima mudar no ar conforme o silencio enchia a sala.

“Ok! Que tal vocês esperarem na sala, ou preparando algo pra gente comer enquanto a gente se troca e depois a gente conversa?!” Harry disse enquanto se aproximava e sentava ao lado de Niall, tocando seu braço com o seu.

“Parece bom pra mim!” Louis disse enquanto se virava e voltava de onde tinha vindo antes, mais rápido do que Harry achou que era possível.

Liam ficou parado ainda uns minutos olhando para Niall e Harry serio, ate ouvir Louis chamando seu nome na cozinha e se virar e seguir o mesmo caminho do menino.

Harry olhou pro lado vendo Niall ainda com o olhar pra baixo enquanto brincava com suas unhas da mão.

“Você esta bem?!” Harry perguntou enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a coxa do homem mais velho e esfregava com carinho.

“Sim!” Niall disse baixinho, antes de virar seu olhar e olhar nos olhos de Harry. “Embora ainda esteja doendo um pouco!”

“Eu não estava perguntando sobre isso!” Harry disse sorrindo.

“É, eu sei.” Niall disse sorrindo fracamente antes de completar. “Vai ficar tudo bem!”

“Você se arrependeu?!” Harry perguntou inseguro enquanto abaixava seu olhar para o chão do quarto.

Harry esperou Niall responder sentindo sua ansiedade aumentar cada segundo que passava.

Ate sentir dedos finos e frios segurarem seu queixo e fazerem ele olhar pra cima pros mais intensos e belos olhos azuis que ele já tinha visto na vida.

“Não!” Niall respondeu enquanto soltava seu queixo e esfregava sua bochecha com carinho. “E você?!”

E essa foi à vez de Harry corar.

“Não, isso era o que eu queria há muito tempo.” Ele disse então antes de se aproximar e beijar ternamente os lábios de Niall e murmurar entre o beijo.

“Muito, muito tempo.”

 

...

 

Harry ajudou Niall e se desvencilhar do edredom assim que conseguiu fechar a porta do quarto e trancar a mesma.

“Você quer que eu te leve?!” Harry perguntou vendo Niall estremecer de dor assim que tentou começar a andar.

“Eu agradeço a oferta, mais duvido muito que... ahhh!” Niall interrompeu o que estava dizendo assim que sentiu Harry pegando suas pernas e o levantando do chão, o carregando ate o banheiro estilo noiva sem dificuldade nenhuma.

“Quando você ficou tão forte?!” Niall disse vendo como Harry o colocou sentado em cima do balcão do banheiro.

“Eu tenho meus truques!” Harry disse sorrindo.

“Você tem certeza que tem só 16?!” Niall disse enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas.

“É o que minha mãe diz!” Harry disse antes de retirar a escova de dente de Niall do armário e entregar pra ele.

“Tem uma de reposição na primeira gaveta!” Niall disse enquanto pegava a pasta e começava a escovar seus dentes.

“Obrigada!” Harry agradeceu enquanto pegava a escova na gaveta e escovava seus dentes também.

Depois de alguns minutos e seus dentes limpos, Harry retirou a boxer indo ate o chuveiro e regulando a agua no quente, antes de se virar e pegar Niall no colo e colocar debaixo da agua, entrando junto com ele dentro do box do chuveiro.

Ele sabia por experiência própria que a agua quente iria ajudar o homem mais velho, e a expressão dele dizia isso também, ele parecia relaxar debaixo da agua.

Ele parecia simplesmente divino, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça levemente levantada enquanto a agua caia sobre seus cabelos e escorria pelo seu rosto ate seu corpo.

Harry viu Niall abrir os olhos e se virar, pegando o xampu do suporte ao lado do chuveiro, assim como ele estudava as manchas roxas no seu pescoço.

Eram em maior numero e bem mais escuras do que ele se lembrava.

Mais em si deixavam bem claro o que ele queria passar: Niall era dele.

E só dele.

Ele só esperava que o homem não as cobrisse no dia seguinte.

Ele queria muito ver a reação das pessoas às marcas que ele tinha deixado sobre Niall.

Harry voltou sua atenção para o que Niall estava fazendo assim que sentiu o peso do olhar do homem sobre si.

Niall esfregava seu cabelo enquanto o olhava intrigado.

“O que estava olhando?!” Niall perguntou curioso.

“Seu pescoço!” Harry respondeu sorrindo, vendo como Niall levou sua mão ate seu pescoço e sentiu a dor nos locais roxos.

“Oh!” Niall parecia ter ficado mais vermelho ainda. “Tinha esquecido isso!”

Harry se aproximou mais do homem e levou sua boca ate a maior das marcas, beijando ela suavemente antes de se aproximar do ouvido de Niall e sussurrar. “Eu só espero que não esqueça o que elas significam!”

“E o que seria isso?!” Niall disse enquanto se arrepiava com a atitude do menino.

Harry então se aproximou da menor marca e voltou a chupar sobre ela, marcando o pescoço de Niall com seus dentes.

“Você é meu! Meu! Só meu!” Harry sussurrou contra o pescoço do homem enquanto ele ouvia Niall gemer baixinho e suspirar com sua atitude.

Harry então se afastou sorrindo enquanto pegava a esponja e a sabonete do suporte e começava a esfregar o corpo de Niall.

Ele fez questão de ser cuidadoso e delicado enquanto limpava o corpo pálido do _seu_ homem.

Depois de terminar e enxaguar seu corpo Niall retribuiu o favor lavando Harry.

Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou na sensação das mãos de Niall sobre seu corpo e o que aquilo estava fazendo para ele.

Ele só voltou a abrir os olhos assim que sentiu as mãos de Niall contra os seus cabelos.

Quando ele se virou encontrou Niall olhando pra ele e sorrindo.

“Você é tão lindo!” Niall murmurou enquanto descia suas mãos pelo pescoço de Harry ate seu peito, mantendo seu olhar nos olhos de Harry. “Tão, tão lindo!”

Harry sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem conforme pressionava seu corpo contra o de Niall e o beijava, lenta e profundamente como resposta.

 

...

 

Depois de terminarem o banho e de estarem secos e vestidos Niall e Harry seguiram em direção à sala e ao que parecia que seria uma conversa estranha e complicada.

Harry podia ver Niall ainda estremecer conforme andava cambaleante um pouco na sua frente, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir pra si mesmo com a ideia de que foi ele quem tinha feito aquilo com o homem.

E ele fez uma anotação mental para lembrar-se de dar a Niall um remédio pra dor mais tarde, quanto antes, melhor.

Ele não podia esperar para repetir a noite de ontem.

Enquanto isso, Niall se impressionava com o cheiro bom que tinha no apartamento. Ou ele estava com mais fome do que achava, ou alguém ali sabia cozinhar muito bem.

Ele notou facilmente que não tinha mais cacos de vidro no chão e nem ninguém a vista também.

Niall franziu a testa assim como olhava pra trás e na expressão confusa de Harry.

Ao que indicava eles tinham demorado mais no banho do que imaginavam.

Bem, isso é o que eles pensaram antes de ouvir um gemido.

Baixinho e sufocado.

Niall olhou de novo pra Harry, que fez sinal com os olhos em direção a pequena cozinha.

 “Shiuu, eles podem ouvir!” Uma voz sussurrada e entrecortada disse antes de ser interrompida.

Eles andaram calmamente em redor do balcão que separava sala e cozinha, ate conseguir entrar nela.

E sim, quando eles achavam que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais estranhas, lá estava um Liam deitado no chão com um muito animado Louis em cima dele, mordendo e beijando seu pescoço.

Harry fez um barulho com a garganta olhando como os dois se assustaram, tentando se afastar e sentando no chão da cozinha.

“Então...” Liam tentou começar a explicar algo antes de ser interrompido.

“Bem, isso explica muita coisa!” Niall disse conforme olhava nas caras culpadas de Liam e depois de Louis.

“Alguém quer lasanha?!” Louis disse assim que ouviu o timer do forno apitar, tentando desviar a atenção.

“Pelo visto voltamos ao modo ‘faça o que eu digo e não o que eu faço’, não é?!” Niall disse olhando serio para Liam enquanto o mesmo se levantava do chão e puxava Louis logo depois dele.

“Não é a mesma coisa!” Liam disse tentando se defender.

“Ele não é seu aluno?!” Niall perguntou avaliando Liam.

“Bem sim, mais...” Liam tentou responder conforme foi cortado por um enfurecido Niall de novo.

“Ele não é menor de idade ainda?!”

“Sim, mais ele...” Liam tentou responder de novo só pra ser cortado mais uma vez.

“Não estou vendo muitas diferenças nisso não!”

“Ele vai deixar de ser menor daqui uns meses e...” Liam tentou dizer de novo conforme via Niall com as sobrancelhas erguidas olhando pra ele.

“Ok! É a mesma coisa!” Liam disse rendido enquanto bufava e deixava cair seus braços ao lado do corpo.

“Então por que todos aqueles discursos quando eu te contei o que estava acontecendo?!” Niall perguntou conforme bufava e cruzava os braços desviando de Harry e indo ate o sofá com Liam no seu encalço.

“Por que eu sabia exatamente como era isso, e acredite eu não queria você passando por isso!” Liam disse se sentando do lado de Niall no sofá, e se virando para ficar de frente pra ele e o encarar. “Eu nem achei que fosse gay, ou bi, o que for...”.

“Bom, eu não sou...” Niall disse bufando de novo.

“Não?!” Liam perguntou confuso olhando entre Niall e Harry. “Eu achei que ele tinha te comido!” Liam então completou, só pra ganhar um soco no braço de um Niall bem irritado ao lado dele.

“Liam!”

Louis começou a rir assim que ouviu aquilo, só pra ganhar um olhar de morte de Harry e ficar quieto logo depois, se virando e entrando na cozinha.

Liam suspirou enquanto esfregava seu braço dolorido.

“Bem, deixa ver se eu entendi: você não é gay?!”

“Não!”

“Mais transou com o Harry!”

“Sim!”

“E foi o passivo?!”

“Liam!”

“Ok! Eu sei que sim. Dá pra ver pela sua cara de dor quando anda!” Liam disse sorrindo.

“Idiota!” Niall disse bufando estressado.

“Bom, mais se você não é gay, por que transou com o Harry?!” Liam perguntou olhando Niall nos olhos. “Por que não sei se sabe, mais esta entrando em um território bem perigoso.”

“Eu sei!” Niall disse virando e olhando para Harry que agora estava na cozinha, arrumando os pratos pra eles comerem enquanto discutia com Louis em voz baixa.

“Eu gosto dele!” Niall disse sorrindo enquanto se virava e olhava para Liam. “Acho que o mesmo que você e o bundudo ali.”

“Hei! Mantenha seus olhos no seu menino!” Liam disse indignado, antes de se virar e olhar para os meninos também. “Acho que sim!”

“É meu amigo, acho que a ideia de vir morar aqui trouxe mais consequências do que eu imaginava ser possível.” Liam disse antes de olhar serio para Niall.

“Você sabe que tem que tomar muito mais cuidado agora do que antes, sim?!”

“Eu sei!” Niall respondeu também serio.

“Tem certeza de que quer se meter nisso?!” Liam perguntou enquanto via os meninos se aproximarem e Harry sentar delicadamente no colo de Niall de lado, enquanto Louis se escorava nas suas costas.

“Absoluta!” Niall disse conforme virava e passava seus braços pela cintura de Harry, segurando o menino firme no lugar enquanto beijava a sua bochecha.

“Absoluta!”

 

...

 

Os quatro passaram o resto da tarde de domingo juntos depois de comerem, conversando e vendo filmes, o que fez Niall e Harry saberem um pouco mais sobre o envolvimento de Liam e Louis.

As coisas tinham começado de uma forma semelhante pra eles.

Louis se interessou por Liam e investiu nele.

As diferenças estavam claras embora.

Liam tinha resistido um pouco mais de tempo, graças a sua prudência de sempre.

Mais o que não tinha sido nada fácil considerando que Louis era o capitão da equipe de futebol que Liam treinava.

Eles passavam mais tempo juntos e tinham bem mais o que disfarçar e tentar manter a si mesmos.

Mais sim, eles tinham feito um bom trabalho considerando o tempo em que eles estavam juntos sem que dissessem nada para seus melhores amigos.

Mais de seis meses.

Uma relação por assim se dizer e Niall se perguntava se seu relacionamento com Harry duraria tanto quanto sabendo as coisas que ele sabia sobre Harry e seu comportamento e temperamento.

 

...

 

Niall se virou na cama assim que ouviu o celular de Harry começar a vibrar pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez seguida. 

Já era noite quando Louis e Liam foram embora, deixando um muito cansado Niall e um muito carinhoso Harry para trás.

Eles tinham passado horas no sofá, aconchegados um no outro, trocando pequenas caricias e palavras carinhosas, enquanto assistiam aos filmes e conversavam.

Tudo tinha sido tão doce, simples e calmo que tinha deixado o coração de Niall pleno e feliz.

Niall dormiu no colo de Harry no sofá assistindo mais um filme e sentiu quando Harry o levou para a cama, despindo ele e se despindo e deitando ao seu lado na cama.

Niall queria perguntar se a mãe de Harry não iria achar ruim de ele dormir fora de casa de novo, mais apenas se aconchegou contra o menino e dormiu com os seus afagos antes de conseguir falar qualquer coisa.

E estava dormindo pacificamente ate começar a ouvir o celular tocar.

Harry retirou o som depois de um tempo, mais mesmo assim Niall conseguia o ouvir vibrar em cima da cômoda, uma vez depois da outra, enquanto Harry parecia cada vez mais inquieto deitado do seu lado.

Ate ver por entre suas pálpebras entreabertas Harry levantar irritado e pegar seu celular.

“O que é agora?!”

Niall não podia ouvir o que estava sendo dito no outro lado do telefone, mais não parecia ser nada bom.

“Não, eu não vou...”

_[...]_

“Não te interessa onde eu estou.”

_[...]_

“Só nos seus sonhos!”

_[...]_

Harry então gemeu de frustração antes de bufar. “O que quer que seja! Estou indo!” E desligar o telefone tacando o mesmo no chão.

Harry esfregou seu rosto com as mãos uma e outra vez antes de suspirar e começar a vestir sua roupa.

Niall abriu seus olhos e bocejou se sentando na cama, e se apoiando na cabeceira da mesma.

“Harry!”

Harry não respondeu ou olhou pro lado de Niall enquanto continuava a se vestir, terminando por juntar seu celular e colocar no seu bolso antes de se afastar em direção à porta do quarto.

“Harry?!”

“Agora não Niall!” Harry disse enquanto abria furiosamente a porta e saia por ela.

Niall levantou da cama e seguiu o menino o vendo terminar de colocar suas botas e seu casaco.

“Harry... O que esta acontecendo?!” Niall tentou de novo, curioso sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo pra fazer o humor de Harry mudar da agua para o vinho em questão de segundos.

“Eu.disse.não.Niall!” Harry disse entre dentes, furioso, enquanto olhava com o olhar mais frio e seco que Niall já tinha recebido do menino, antes de sair do apartamento batendo a porta atrás de si.

Deixando um boquiaberto e confuso Niall pra trás.

_***_

_And I’m a million different people from one day to the next!_

 

Niall estava extremamente decepcionado.

Decepcionado com Harry, com Liam, com Louis, com seus outros alunos, com o colégio onde dava aulas, com a vida, com o mundo, mais principalmente com ele mesmo.

Ele não poderia admitir para si mesmo o quão patético olhava.

Mais ele não precisava também...

Todos à sua volta pareciam notar bem isso.

Era sexta feira já e ele sentia como se o começo da semana tivesse passado voando.

Ele não tinha visto ou ouvido falar sobre Harry desde que o menino saiu do seu apartamento como um furacão no domingo.

Mensagens, ligações, e-mails, recados, sinais de fumaça, enfim... nada tinha adiantado na busca por comunicação com o mesmo.

Harry não vinha às aulas, não atendia as ligações, não respondia as mensagens, não permitia que Louis desse informações sobre ele e nada mais.

Primeiro Niall se martirizou achando que a culpa era sua, ate parar realmente para pensar e perceber que estava sendo ingênuo e idiota.

Harry tinha usado ele.

E talvez só ele não tivesse percebido ainda.

O problema com Niall é que mesmo tendo 27 anos, ele não era maduro sentimentalmente.

Ele era maduro e responsável quanto todas as outras coisas, mais não quanto a sua vida sentimental.

Ele tinha sua vida, tinha suas responsabilidades e conseguia controlar isso bem.

Mais a sua vida pessoal, essa não.

Ele não tinha o mínimo controle sobre a mesma.

Ele conseguia se meter em situações embaraçosas e completamente loucas sem o mínimo esforço e bem, sair delas nunca era fácil.

Ele teve apenas duas namoradas na sua vida.

Olivia, a namoradinha de infância que traia ele com o time de futebol todo do colégio no colegial e que ele sabia e fingia não desconfiar de nada por ama-la demais.

Ou pensar que sim.

E Rita, a namorada dos últimos anos de faculdade e os próximos dois anos em Londres. A lunática, ciumenta, e psicótica que tinha colocado ele em situações muito mais do que embaraçosas e com a qual o namoro acabou em um hospital.

Acabou com ele levando vários pontos pelos cortes que ela tinha feito nele com uma lixa de unha e com ela sendo internada provisoriamente em um sanatório e com uma medida cautelar para manter distancia dele.

Niall sabia como poucos falar sobre romances e historias lindas de amor.

Sim, ele ate escrevia sobre elas.

Mas não, ele não sabia lidar com o amor na sua vida pessoal, ou então viver com ele.

Inegavelmente ele tinha sido usado por um aluno encrenqueiro e bad boy e ele só estava esperando a hora em que o mesmo iria usar tudo aquilo contra ele, para então ele pegar suas coisas e voltar para a Irlanda.

Ele tinha ate sonhado com isso.

Ele entrando no colégio em um dia normal para dar aula e varias imagens dele nu espalhadas pelas paredes com as frases idiotas que ele tinha usado com Harry e talvez ate uma enorme tela plana passando repetidamente a cena do menino mais novo fodendo ele.

Ele tinha sido idiota.

Talvez ele realmente merecesse isso.

Ele tinha deixado o menino atrai-lo e transar com ele em menos de uma semana, quando às vezes levava muito mais do que isso para o mesmo conquistar as meninas chamadas de mais fáceis do colégio.

Niall se sentia patético.

Não, ele era patético.

Patético tendo que usar maquiagem e lenços para _tentar_ cobrir as manchas roxas do seu pescoço.

Patético ficando ate tarde sem conseguir dormir pensando no menino mais novo enquanto enchia a cara com sorvete e chocolate.

Patético por ainda se importar.

Ele estava tão deprimido que parecia uma mistura da morte do seu amor verdadeiro com o fim do mundo, e não apenas uma despedida grosseira e alguns dias sem comunicação.

Louis tinha dito para ele esperar que Harry voltasse e explicasse tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Mais ele não disse pelo que esperar, ou _o que_ esperar.

E com certeza, Niall não esperava por chegar à sua terceira aula na sexta feira para dar de cara com um Harry aparentemente normal e bem.

Sentado na sua carteira com os pés pra cima, escutando musica alta nos fones de ouvido e com um par de óculos escuros como se fosse o dono do mundo.

Niall sentiu seu interior borbulhar de raiva com a visão.

Ele parecia patético e Harry parecia mais brilhante que nunca.

Niall então apenas respirou fundo enquanto andava ate sua mesa e colocava seu café recém-buscado em cima dela e se virava olhando para seus alunos.

Graças a sua demora, todos já estavam na sala de aula e esperando por ele.

Então ele apenas esperou fazerem silêncio e começou a sua aula, tentando ignorar ao máximo Harry e o que a visão do menino estava fazendo com ele.

“Bom dia!” Niall disse e esperou todos responderem enquanto respirava mais uma vez profundamente.

“Como todos sabem, estamos nos aproximando do final do terceiro bimestre e a passos de entrar na reta final do ano letivo e que para vocês vai ser o final do segundo ano.” Niall sorriu enquanto seus alunos se dividiam em resmungos e festejos.

“Eu sei que não foi um ano letivo fácil para alguns de vocês, assim como não foi pra mim também. Foi o meu primeiro dando aulas para adolescentes e sim, isso não é nem um pouco fácil, se me perguntarem.” Niall riu conforme alguns alunos resmungaram quanto a isso.

“O fato é que alguns de vocês estão indo muito bem, parabéns. Assim como alguns de vocês precisam tomar uma atitude agora ou repetirão o ano. E sim, eu estou falando com a preciosa turma do fundão.” Niall disse olhando então em direção à turminha do barulho a qual Harry fazia parte.

O menino ainda estava na mesma posição e não parecia se importar nenhum pouco pelo que Niall estava falando.

“Pensando nisso eu montei dois trabalhos que irão garantir a nota de vocês nesse bimestre e no próximo. O primeiro será um seminário sobre uma serie terminada, da preferencia de vocês e o segundo será para o final do próximo bimestre e será na forma de uma serie, de ate cinco episódios, feita e estrelada por vocês, com base em um livro da minha escolha. Tudo será feito em aula, durante todas as nossas próximas aulas e eu sinceramente espero que vocês cooperem e façam um bom trabalho.” Niall completou enquanto dava a volta na sua mesa e retirava uma pasta da sua gaveta.

“Eu preparei uma apostila explicativa sobre os dois trabalhos. Vocês irão montar grupos de ate seis pessoas, ler ela e depois tirar suas duvidas comigo e eu vou escolher o livro com o qual farão o segundo trabalho.” Niall disse enquanto passava a andar entre as carteiras distribuindo as apostilas e vendo como seus alunos se dividiam e conversavam entre si.

“Espero dedicação, cooperação e muita seriedade sobre isso. O trabalho é uma ideia nova e que promete ensinar e divertir ao mesmo tempo, então não estraguem meus esforços em conseguir que o diretor liberasse isso sendo babacas e estragando tudo.” Niall terminou enquanto continuava a distribuir as apostilas.

Sim, ele estava deprimido com o que tinha a acontecido com ele, mais isso não queria dizer que ele tinha deixado seu trabalho de lado, ao contrario, ele tinha dedicado os últimos dias a isso e estava feliz com o resultado.

Ele estava feliz em ser bom em alguma coisa pelo menos, já que romance não era seu forte.

Assim que Niall estava terminando de distribuir as apostilas chegou à frente de Harry e o menino não tinha se movido quase nada desde quando ele começou a falar, nem parecia se interessar pelo que tinha sido dito ou o que estava sendo feito ao seu redor.

Niall ficou parado na frente dele enquanto esperava o menino notar sua presença.

Harry apenas ergueu um pouco sua cabeça olhando pro seu professor sem se mover um milímetro sequer.

“Eu não sei se o senhor reparou, mais tem uma aula ocorrendo ao seu redor.” Niall disse olhando seriamente para o menino.

Harry apenas resmungou um _‘eu não me importo’_ e continuou na mesma.

“Se não se importa por que esta aqui? Espero que perceba que se não fizer os trabalhos, vai estar automaticamente reprovado e eu não vou poder fazer nada a respeito.” Niall disse enquanto mantinha seu olhar serio e forte sobre Harry.

“O que quer que seja! Eu não me importo com essa merda de aula, ou com esse colégio.” Harry resmungou afundando mais na carteira e aumentando o som da musica no seu celular.

Niall podia sentir a tensão na sala aumentar conforme todos os demais alunos ficavam em silencio e olhavam para os dois.

Ele não sabia o que diabos tinha acontecido com o menino, ou com eles nesse caso, mais uma coisa ele não poderia admitir, que o menino estragasse suas aulas ou sua autoridade com os outros.

Então, antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo Niall empurrou os pés de Harry de cima na mesa, fazendo com que os mesmos caíssem no chão com um baque.

E enquanto alguns alunos suspiravam de susto, Harry não pareceu se assustar ou se importar com isso, apenas manteve sua pose de menino mal, superior aos outros.

Niall então se aproximou dele e tirou os fones do seu ouvido, e os óculos dos seus olhos, jogando os dois sobre o colo do menino e olhando furiosamente para o mesmo.

“Olha aqui, eu vou falar só mais uma vez e eu espero que você entenda dessa vez. Você esta por um triz para reprovar, então é melhor mudar essa sua atitude e se aplicar nos trabalhos ou então pegar as suas coisas e cair fora da minha sala de aula.”

Harry apenas sorriu debochado enquanto seus olhos cansados e abatidos brilharam com algo que Niall não soube identificar. “Você não pode fazer isso.”

“Posso sim, você esta atrapalhando minha aula, e faltou nas ultimas detenções as quais tinha que vir, então posso te suspender se eu quiser... ou ainda te expulsar se continuar a me destratar. Não pense que eu esqueci o que você me fez.” Niall se arrependeu das ultimas palavras assim que falou elas.

Ele estava se referindo a destruição da sua sala, e não ao que Harry parecia entender como uma referencia ao que ele fez domingo no seu apartamento.

“Então é disso que se trata?!” Harry perguntou enquanto revirava os olhos.

“Sim, você destruiu a minha sala, eu não esqueci isso.” Niall disse rapidamente, tentando cobrir qualquer outra coisa que Harry pudesse falar.

Harry apenas se levantou e encarrou Niall de frente se aproximando mais ainda dele com uma expressão entre magoado e furioso.

“Nós dois sabemos que não é disso que se trata!” Harry resmungou entre dentes com raiva, assim que estava cara a cara com Niall. “Você nem sabe o que aconteceu, não tire conclusões precipitadas.”

Niall viu com o canto dos olhos como a expressão dos alunos que estavam mais próximos mudaram quando escutaram o que Harry disse.

Ele temia o que eles poderiam pensar ou o que poderia sair daquela discussão ali.

“Chega Harry! Pega suas coisas e saia da minha sala de aula.” Niall disse enquanto dava alguns passos pra trás e se afastava um pouco de Harry.

“Por quê?! Estou mentindo por acaso?” Harry disse enquanto dava de ombros.

“Não sei do que esta falando. Mais não vou repetir o que disse. Fique quieto, pegue suas coisas e saia da minha sala. A.GO.RA!” Niall disse enfurecido.

Ele podia ver Harry lutando com as lagrimas enquanto tentava manter sua postura de bad boy.

Mesmo assim ele não mudou sua postura ou sua atitude.

Harry não se moveu, então Niall simplesmente chegou mais perto e agarrou seu braço com uma mão e sua mochila com a outra e passou a puxa-lo ate a porta da sala.  

Assim que ele chegou à porta empurrou Harry pra fora da sala de aula e jogou a mochila sobre os seus pés.

“Vá pra sala do coordenador e me espere lá!” Niall disse simplesmente antes de fechar a porta da sala na sua cara e se voltar de novo para seus alunos que estavam em silencio o observando, chocados.

“Eu achei que tinha passado um trabalho pra vocês. O que estão esperando pra começar ele?!” Niall disse indo ate a sua mesa e guardando suas coisas na sua própria mochila.

“Mas...” Eleanor começou a resmungar só para ser interrompida por Zayn. “O que vai acontecer com ele?”

Niall olhou para seus alunos e respirou fundo antes de responder.

“Não sou eu que decido! Isso é coisa para o coordenador.” Niall disse então se sentando sobre sua cadeira e colocando suas mãos tremulas sobre sua mesa.

“Só...” Perrie começou a falar enquanto lutava com lagrimas que corriam pelas suas bochechas. “Eu sei que ele esta sendo um pau, mais dê um desconto pra ele. Tem muita coisa acontecendo na sua vida agora.”

“É! Não seria justo ele perder a única coisa que mantem ele com os pés no chão.” Josh completou do outro lado da sala.

“E o que isso quer dizer?!” Niall perguntou olhando para seus alunos seriamente. 

“Só, ele não esta em um momento muito fácil com o sua família em casa. Ele gosta de passar essa imagem de bad boy mais o colégio é a única coisa que o deixa longe daquele hospício.” Zayn disse dando de ombros.

Niall suspirou deixando sua cabeça cair e batendo sua testa contra sua mesa.

Ele queria que Harry fosse se foder por tudo o que ele tinha o feito passar durante essa semana angustiante e deprimente, mas... ele não era esse tido de pessoa no fim das contas.

“Ok, ok!” Niall disse enquanto suspirava levantando sua cabeça da mesa e sorrindo fracamente pros seus alunos. “Vou ver o que posso fazer por ele!”  

 

...

 

O fato é que: Niall não tinha encontrado Harry na sala do coordenador pra onde tinha mandado o menino ir.

E bem, não havia nem sinal de Harry no colégio pelo resto do dia.

Niall tinha se mantido pensando sobre o que tinha a acontecido com eles na sala da aula o resto do dia.

E no que o coordenador tinha dito pra ele também.

Harry estava a um passo apenas de ser expulso do colégio.

Ele tinha se comportado mal em todas as aulas em que tinha frequentado no dia e bem, Niall não era o único a ter reclamações quanto a ele.

E segundo o mesmo coordenador havia pouco a ser feito pelo menino.

Na visão dele Harry era um caso perdido e não iria demorar muito pra ir parar em um reformatório.

Ele não era apenas um adolescente problema, ou um bad boy do colegial, segundo ele, Harry era um pequeno psicopata com problemas familiares que estavam o levando a uma situação irreversível.

Ele não tinha apenas reclamações na escola como também pequenas passagens pela policia da cidade por diversos motivos distintos, como agressão física e pequenos roubos.

Havia pouco a ser feito, segundo suas palavras.

E Niall sentia pena de um ser humano assim, que ao invés de tentar ajudar o próximo, se sentava confortavelmente na sua cadeira e via as coisas ruins acontecerem com ele de camarote.

 

...

 

Niall estava se sentindo patético e frustrado.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer com relação a Harry...

... ou a si mesmo.

 

...

 

Assim como ele chegava ao seu andar e perto do seu apartamento seu nariz cheirou o cheiro mais incrível do mundo... Torta de maça.

Ele não sabia de qual apartamento vinha o cheiro, mais ele tinha certeza de que queria ser amigo dessa vizinha uma hora dessas.

Ele então ouviu sua barriga roncar alto e riu de si mesmo enquanto abria a porta do seu apartamento e entrava no mesmo.

Tinha sido um longo dia de aulas e detenção, ao qual ele passou mais a base de café do que comida.

Ele precisava comer.

Assim que ele entrou e tirou seu casaco, pendurando atrás da porta e se virando em direção ao apartamento ele parou imediatamente.

 Por deus, o cheiro parecia vir da sua cozinha.

Mas, desde quando ele tinha alguém para lhe cozinhar?

E bem, quem diabos tinha limpado seu apartamento e arrumado tanto o lugar?

A primeira pessoa que veio na sua mente foi sua mãe.

Mas a possibilidade foi descartada assim como ele viu um cantarolante e sorridente Harry saindo da cozinha vestido apenas com uma de suas camisetas velhas e de grandes proporções e com duas canecas de chá fumegantes nas mãos.

Harry sorriu ainda mais quando viu Niall, mostrando suas covinhas e fazendo seus lindos olhos verdes brilharem.

“Oi!” Ele disse corando sem parecer saber ao certo o que fazer consigo mesmo.

Enquanto Niall apenas piscava boquiaberto enquanto olhava para Harry e tentava entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali...

... ou com a sua vida no geral.  

 

 

 

***

Black and White didn’t fit you!

 

 

“O que você esta fazendo aqui?!” Niall perguntou soando mais frio do que planejava, imaginava ou queria.

“Eu fiz chá!” Harry respondeu enquanto dava de ombros e caminhava ate o sofá, colocando as xicaras sobre a mesinha de centro e se virando pra encarar Niall. “E torta de maça! Quer um pedaço?!”

“Isso não responde minha pergunta!” Niall respondeu enquanto suspirava e caminhava ate onde Harry estava parado, não sem antes largar sua mochila em cima do balcão entre a cozinha e a sala. “Alias, como conseguiu entrar aqui?!”

“Arrombei a porta!” Harry disse enquanto sorria envergonhado e via Niall passar por ele e se sentar no sofá.

“Oh!” Niall disse surpreso enquanto olhava de volta na direção da sua porta e de novo para Harry. “Ela não parece arrombada.”

“Eu sei ser discreto!” Harry respondeu enquanto dava de ombros de novo.

“Eu vejo!” Niall apenas resmungou em resposta enquanto suspirava e se escorava pra trás no sofá encarrando Harry.

Os dois ficaram nisso por alguns minutos.

Apenas se olhando enquanto pareciam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

O clima só foi rompido quando sem mais palavras Harry caminhou ate Niall, colocando suas mãos sobre seus ombros como apoio e se sentou sobre seu colo, de frente para o mesmo, com uma perna em cada um de seus lados.

“Eu senti sua falta!” Harry disse enquanto se aproximava mais e encostava sua testa no ombro de Niall, praticamente abraçando o mesmo.

Niall não respondeu de imediato.

Ou mesmo se mexeu.

Ele estava paralisado com as ações do menino.

Harry parecia sempre tão confiante do que fazia e queria que era meio complicado tentar para-lo, então qual era a logica de se quer tentar.

Niall o deixou fazer o que queria e apenas esperou... pelo quer que fosse que iria acontecer a partir dali.

Ele apenas ficou lá, parado e respirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Harry entrar pelas suas narinas e o peso do menino pesar sobre seu colo.

Quando Niall falou, depois de algum tempo, não passou de um sussurro.

Uma frase dita não para espantar o clima, mais apenas para delimitar a situação e esconder o que ele realmente estava sentindo.

“O que você esta fazendo aqui Harry?!”

Não era nem de longe o que Harry queria ouvir de Niall, mais ele sabia que tinha que explicar algumas coisas se queria que Niall realmente lhe desse uma chance.

“Eu queria te ver.” Harry respondeu baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava fundo deixando o perfume de Niall entrar por seu nariz e dominar seus sentidos.

“Você me viu Harry.” Niall respondeu quase no mesmo tom, depois de alguns segundos. “No colégio, hoje de manha!”

Harry lembrou como as coisas tinham acontecido mais cedo e apenas suspirou. “Aquilo não conta.”

“E por que não?!” Niall perguntou parecendo confuso por um segundo.

“Não era real!” Harry respondeu enquanto dava de ombros, ou pelo menos tentava, na posição estranha em que estava.

“Não?!” Niall perguntou então.

“Não!” Harry então respondeu enquanto levantava sua cabeça do ombro de Niall e ficava de frente pro mesmo, olhando nos seus olhos. “Aquele não sou eu de verdade. E nada daquilo era de verdade. Era apenas uma cena, para ninguém desconfiar do que tinha acontecido entre a gente. Do que esta acontecendo entre a gente.”

“Serio?” Niall respondeu enquanto ria debochado. “Não me lembro de saber disso.”

Harry ficou serio enquanto o riso de Niall se desmanchou em uma carranca em segundos.

“Desculpa!” Harry disse então, rápido demais e mais alto do que a conversa toda de antes. “Me desculpe, ok?!”

Niall não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para Harry enquanto o mesmo parecia à beira das lagrimas.

“Me desculpe por ter que ir embora daquele jeito aquele dia. Por ter sumido. Por não ter respondido suas ligações, ou mensagens. Por não ter explicado nada.” Harry disse enquanto algumas lagrimas começavam a cair de seus olhos e ele abaixava a cabeça, curvando seu corpo e encostando sua testa sobre o peito de Niall. “Só que é tanta coisa que eu preciso te contar, te explicar... tanta, que eu tenho medo.”

“Medo?!” Niall perguntou confuso enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos sobre as costas de Harry e afagava o mesmo.

“Sim.” Harry respondeu entre lagrimas e fungadas.

“Do que?!” Niall perguntou então, ainda confuso enquanto usava sua outra mão para acariciar a coxa nua de Harry sobre sua perna.

“Da sua reação.” Harry respondeu depois de alguns segundos. “Do que você vai pensar de mim depois disso.”

Niall não sabia o que responder depois disso, então apenas manteve silencio enquanto pensava.

O que Harry poderia dizer que mudaria a forma como ele o via?!

Bom, muita coisa se ele fosse ser sincero.

Mas, poucas mudariam o que ele sentia pelo menino.

Disso, Niall tinha certeza.

Niall então apenas segurou Harry pelos ombros o afastando dele e o fazendo levantar de sobre seu peito, o obrigando assim a olhar para ele.

Harry ainda chorava em silencio enquanto encarava Niall com o medo aparente em seus olhos.

Niall não sabia o que pensar.

O que dizer sobre tudo aquilo.

Sinceramente, Harry o deixava confuso.

Agia de um jeito no colégio e de outro completamente diferente com ele.

Diabos, quem era um completo moleque desprezível numa hora para logo depois se transformar em um menino envergonhado e doce que limpava a casa e cozinhava pra ele?!

Harry era um completo mistério para Niall.

E Niall não tinha certeza se estava disposto a mergulhar de cabeça nisso.

Não quando tinha certeza absoluta que seu coração poderia sair muito ferido disso tudo.

Niall suspirou enquanto levava suas mãos ate os lados do rosto de Harry e o segurava enquanto enxugava suas lagrimas com os polegares.

“Não precisa ter medo Harry.” Niall disse depois de um tempo. “Não de mim.”

Ele então se aproximou e beijou a testa do menino com carinho antes de continuar. “Eu não posso te prometer nada. Mas, se você quer realmente algo entre nós dois, vai ter que me contar a verdade, seja ela qual for.”

Harry assentiu depois de um tempo olhando para os olhos de Niall. “Eu vou! Só, me de um tempo.”

Niall suspirou enquanto soltava o rosto dele e colocava suas mãos sobre suas coxas. “Ok! Fale quando estiver pronto.”

“Eu vou!” Harry apenas assentiu.

“Só não pense que eu vou esperar pra sempre.” Niall completou então. “Por que eu não vou.”

“Ok!” Harry respondeu antes de se aproximar lentamente e beijar o canto da boca de Niall e depois se afastar um pouco estudando a reação do mesmo.

E bem, Niall poderia mentir e dizer que não tinha sentido nada com aquilo.

Ou então, que não tinha prestado atenção ao fato de que Harry não estava usando nada por baixo da sua camiseta.

Mas, Niall não gostava de mentiras.

Então ele apenas sorriu levemente e continuou a acariciar as coxas do menino mais novo, enquanto o mesmo se aproximava de novo de Niall e o beijava na boca agora.

Um beijo casto e simples.

Mas cheio de sentimentos.

Que de uma forma ou outra, Niall retribuía.

 

...

 

Depois do que tinha acontecido no outro final de semana entre Niall e Harry, Niall tinha imaginado inúmeros possíveis reencontros entre eles dois.

Ele tinha imaginado vários tipos de discussões logo depois disso.  

Algumas piores e mais barulhentas, terminadas em uma promessa de nunca mais olhar na cara de Harry.

E outras menores e mais profundas, possivelmente terminadas em talvez, por que não, uma reconciliação, calma e serena.

Ele tinha sido ferido de algumas maneiras depois dos últimos dias.

E um pouco mais depois do que tinha acontecido no colégio.

Ele merecia e queria explicações, no mínimo.

Mas, depois de chegar em casa cansado de um dia exaustivo no colégio, e se deparar com a cena de Harry, confortável e sereno, no seu apartamento, e de ter uma estranha conversa com o menino, ele não sabia mais o que esperar.

Ou o que fazer, nesse caso.

Harry tinha prometido explicações e ele tinha prometido esperar por elas.

Mas, na sua cabeça, Harry o deixaria sozinho depois disso e só voltaria quando estivesse pronto para conversar.

Mais uma vez ele estava enganado com relação às coisas, e a Harry.

O menino estava confortavelmente sentado sobre seu sofá, com uma xicara de chá nas mãos e assistindo a um filme qualquer na tv, sem parecer se importar com o horário, ou com outra coisa qualquer.

Ele não parecia ter planos de levantar dali tão cedo, ou de ir embora, no caso.

Não que Niall estivesse reclamando, ele não estava.

Só estava mais uma vez confuso.

Algo que parecia ter se tornado algo comum nos últimos dias.

 

...

 

Niall acordou de repente, com um sobressalto, assustado, e a próxima coisa que percebeu era que ele estava com a cabeça sobre o peito de Harry, que estava lenta e uniformemente subindo e descendo com as respirações do menino enquanto o mesmo dormia profundamente embaixo de Niall.

Ele não se lembrava de ter dormido, muito menos nos braços do menino, apenas de estar sentado ao seu lado no sofá, assistindo a um filme, e nada mais.

Eles não tinham conversado mais do que poucas palavras depois da estranha conversa que tiveram e do pequenino beijo. 

Estava tudo um pouco confuso e estranho entre eles.

Então, mais estranho ainda para Niall acordar sobre o menino daquele jeito.

Não que ele estivesse exatamente sobre o corpo de Harry, mais o sofá era pequeno e não tinha muito espaço para dois corpos, então era normal que ambos estivessem entrelaçados como estavam no momento.

Niall podia sentir o algodão da camiseta que Harry estava vestindo, sua no caso, contra a pele do seu rosto, assim como suas pernas entrelaçadas e o braço de Harry em torno dele, o mantendo perto e apertado contra si.

Assim como ele se levantou um pouco do peito de Harry e olhou em volta, ele pode sentir o mesmo se mexer embaixo de si.

Quando ele olhou pra cima em direção ao rosto do menino ele pode ver dois lindos olhos verdes já o olhando, como se estivessem ali, abertos e vigiando seu sono há algum tempo já.

“Hei!” Harry disse depois de algum tempo de eles apenas se olhando.

Sua voz saiu mais áspera e rouca que o normal, assim como Niall imaginava que seria. E ele riu pra si mesmo, imaginando o quão patético ele era imaginando a voz do menino ao acordar, depois de ter dormido apenas uma vez com ele.

 E talvez tivesse sido ai que ele percebeu o quanto ele estava caído pelo menino e o quanto isso só pode significar o quão ferrado ele estava.

Niall não respondeu, apenas se deslocou um pouco em cima de Harry ate estar devidamente apoiado com seu cotovelo no lado do sofá e com a sua cabeça na altura do rosto do Harry, um pouco acima, olhando pro menino que estava lambendo seus lábios que pareciam levemente ressecados e ainda olhando fixamente para ele, como se estivesse tentando decifrar seus pensamentos com apenas o olhar.

Trabalho inútil se perguntassem a Niall, por que ele não estava pensando em nada, não havia nada para Harry decifrar.

E ele tinha certeza disso, ainda mais quando ele se deslocou um pouco pra baixo e beijou o menino. 

Ainda suave e lentamente.

E ele pode ouvir a tv ainda ligada perto deles, conforme os personagens do filme discutiam algo relacionado a quanto eles amavam ou não algo.

Mas Niall não queria realmente escutar, ou saber do que se tratava, não quando Harry devolveu o beijo com um pouco mais de paixão do que ele esperava.

Harry lambeu seus lábios e Niall não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a boca institivamente e deixar Harry aprofundar o beijo, o tornando um pouco mais do que apenas um beijo desleixado e preguiçoso.

Suas bocas se deslocaram uma contra a outra em perfeição, conforme o beijo se torna mais profundo e mais quente e úmido.

Depois veio a sensação da mão de Harry deslizando pelo seu corpo, assim como a outra veio pra parte de trás de sua cabeça, o segurando e mantendo ali enquanto seu corpo se deslocava contra o de Harry, o que o fez sentir quente e bem, enquanto seu pênis esta esfregando contra o quadril do menino e sua grande mão estava contra a sua bunda.

Niall ficou nisso durante um tempo, se deixando consumir pelo beijo que ganhou um ritmo constante, enquanto seus quadris trabalhavam em um leve balancear contra Harry, fazendo com que seu pênis se remexesse e ganhasse vida dentro de seus boxers, endurecendo conforme o moer se tornava mais forte e intenso.

“Foda-se!” Harry resmungou assim como ele quebrou o beijo com Niall encostando sua testa na bochecha dele enquanto sua mão ia da bunda de Niall ate sua coxa o puxando pro lado e pra cima do seu colo, fazendo com que Niall o montasse de forma correta.

Harry podia sentir agora o pinto duro de Niall empurrando pra baixo contra a sua própria virilha, contra o seu próprio pênis que começava a endurecer apenas com a sensação e ele não conseguia conter o gemido que escapava da sua boca.

Harry voltou a beijar Niall assim que conseguiu se afastar um pouco e alcançar a boca do mesmo.

Assim como ele continuava a beijar Niall ele empurrava seus quadris pra cima, se pressionando contra o homem mais velho e aumentando o atrito entre ambos, de uma maneira que fez com que Niall gemesse contra a sua boca, respondendo com o próprio balançar do seu quadril.

“Vamos lá!” Harry respirou pra fora, se afastando o mínimo possível da boca de Niall enquanto o incentivava a moer ainda mais contra ele.

Harry deslocou ambas suas mãos ate a cabeça de Niall, segurando ela pela base do seu crânio, com os dedos pra fora perto de sua mandíbula, enquanto dessa forma ele conseguia segurar Niall perto de si e controlar seus beijos, incentivando o mesmo a moer contra si.

A posição não era das melhores ou mais confortáveis mais Niall entendeu o recado conforme arqueava mais suas costas, pressionando seu pau duro mais contra a virilha de Harry e aumentando suas investidas contra o mesmo.

Não demorou muito para ele conseguir um bom ritmo, mudando seus quadris, empurrando com força, enquanto se balança sobre Harry e gemia novamente.

Ele continuou fazendo isso e beijando o menino embaixo de si, conforme seus quadris balançavam em um ritmo constante pra frente e pra trás, e uma sensação familiar crescia na base do seu estomago, com suas coxas e bunda apertando conforme a sensação crescia cara vez mais quente e desesperada.

Ele sentiu o pau duro de Harry se esfregando contra o seu através do material fino que os separava e ele não pode evitar gemer enquanto ele se mantinha beijando o menino, fechando suas pálpebras conforme a sensação crescia cada vez mais nele.

Ele pode sentir suas bolas apertando e seu pau pulsando sob sua boxer, assim como ele pode sentir a cabeça do seu pau úmida com seu pré vir, molhando sua boxer e o fazendo corar com a ideia de Harry estar sentindo isso contra o seu pau descoberto.

A sensação, junto com a ideia fez com que ele moesse ainda mais difícil contra Harry, sentindo suas coxas tremerem e seus quadris se moverem cada vez mais bruscamente conforme ele sentia que ia gozar.

“Isso. Vamos lá!” Harry sussurrou contra seus lábios. “Quero que você venha assim, em suas calças, apenas com a sensação do meu pau contra o seu.”

Niall durou apenas mais algumas estocadas, rápidas e irregulares, e em seguida ele se viu chegando em suas boxers, com um grito rouco, conforme ele mantinha os movimentos contra Harry, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer, como ele moía o seu orgasmo contra Harry.

Harry beijou seu pescoço, enquanto Niall passava seu orgasmo, murmurando coisas incoerentes contra ele, ate que Niall parou de se mover, se estabelecendo em cima da virilha ainda difícil de Harry, com sua respiração ainda confusa e instável.

Ele nunca veio tão difícil assim apenas da fricção, sem uma mão para puxar seu orgasmo dele.

E ele se sentiu corar de novo com a ideia de que só Harry fazia isso com ele.

Só o menino conseguia fazer ele se sentir assim.

“Foda!” Niall praguejou conforme acabava de descer da alta do seu orgasmo, enquanto se afasta um pouco e conseguia olhar para o menino embaixo de si, que mantinha um sorriso satisfeito no seu rosto, embora ele mesmo ainda não tivesse gozado.

Niall não pensou em tudo, quando se abaixou, segurando o rosto de Harry com uma de suas mãos e beijou o menino, lenta e profundamente, enquanto deslizava a sua outra mão pra baixo ate encontrar o pênis de Harry debaixo da camiseta que ele ainda estava vestindo.

Enquanto ele colocava sua mão em volta da carne quente e dura do pau de Harry, que estava pressionado contra seu estomago, ele se manteve beijando o menino, assim como ele começava a puxar o pênis dele, de forma constante, masturbando-o enquanto ele pode sentir os gemidos de Harry contra a sua boca. 

Ele ainda podia ouvir o filme rolando na tv, como ele puxava o pênis de Harry, seu braço queimando com o movimento constante, conforme ele construia um bom ritmo com o pênis já liso com o pré vir.

 Niall de repente pode ouvir seu celular começar a tocar em algum lugar do apartamento e ele não pode se importar menos conforme Harry gemia contra sua boca, quadris empurrando contra sua mão.

Assim como Niall interrompia seu beijo com Harry o menino começava a fazer pequenos ruídos contra seu ouvido, com a respiração irregular, e, em seguida, Niall pode sentir o corpo de Harry tremer embaixo de si, conforme ele pode imaginar as sensações de Harry conforme o mesmo vinha sobre o seu punho.

Depois de alguns minutos os ruídos e gemidos de Harry diminuíram, seus quadris ainda movendo-se um pouco, com o rosto corado e com a boca aberta e rosa. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele olhava meio perdido com as pupilas dilatadas.

Niall soltou seu pau já amolecendo, e deslizou sua mão sobre a camiseta que ele estava vestindo, limpando a mesma, antes de se sentar sobre as coxas do menino, se afastando um pouco do mesmo.

Niall pode sentir suas boxers ainda quentes e úmidas, mais ele não pode fazer mais do que voltar a se deitar de lado, ao lado de Harry no minúsculo sofá, apoiando sua cabeça sobre o peito do mesmo que ainda esta oscilando com as respirações irregulares dele.

Ele podia imaginar o que o menino esta sentindo quando seu próprio orgasmo ainda se sentia tão recente e avassalador.

“Deus!” Ele finalmente suspirou depois de algum tempo.

Harry apenas deu uma risada baixa antes de murmurar um simples “Sim!”

Niall pode sentir o coração descompassado do menino assim como o seu próprio, embora ele imaginasse que não pelo mesmo motivo.

Ele duvidava que Harry sentisse metade do que ele fazia depois de tudo isso.

Assim como ele estava prestes a se arrepender de tudo, mais uma vez, e se levantar, ele sentiu a mão de Harry sobre a sua, em cima do seu peito.

Ele pode sentir o seu polegar se esfregar contra o dorso de sua mão, antes que o menino estava então entrelaçando seus dedos juntos.

Niall olhou pra cima assim como Harry se deslocava um pouco e depositava um pequeno beijo em sua testa antes de se afastar e sorrir.

O sorriso maior e mais sincero que ele já tinha visto vindo dele.

Todo olhos brilhantes e covinhas.

E então era como se seu coração pulasse uma batida conforme a realização batia nele.

Não tinha mais nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Seu coração tinha escolhido um lado em que estar, e pra tristeza de Niall, não era o dele.

Harry tinha o seu coração em suas mãos.

E o que ele iria fazer com ele, para infortúnio de Niall, estava longe do seu alcance decidir.

_***_

_I’m gonna give all my secrets away!_

Niall saiu de seus pensamentos conforme ouvia seu celular tocar de novo de algum lugar do seu pequeno apartamento.

Provavelmente de dentro da sua mochila ainda.

“Droga! Quem achou uma boa ideia me ligar à uma hora dessas?” Niall resmungou enquanto se levantava de cima de Harry no sofá e ficava em pé.

Ele ainda estava zonzo com seu recente orgasmo, e a descoberta dos seus sentimentos pelo menino.

E mal sabia que horas eram na verdade, mais falar com alguém agora era a ultima coisa que queria.

Conforme ele ia seguindo o som do seu celular ate sua mochila e retirava ele de lá, ele pode ver Harry se sentando sobre o sofá, recolhendo suas pernas pra cima dele e sentando quase em uma posição indiana enquanto estudava seus movimentos.

Harry era absolutamente deslumbrante.

Mesmo apenas com uma camiseta larga e velha, uma cara de sono e os cabelos bagunçados, o menino ainda assim era absurdamente lindo.

Niall sorriu então para Harry que apenas retribuiu o sorriso e continuou o olhando atento assim como Niall pegava seu celular e olhava o numero que estava ligando.

Ele não conhecia o numero, mais percebeu que era o mesmo que já tinha o ligado outras três vezes antes, então ele apenas resmungou e atendeu a ligação.

“Alo!” Niall disse enquanto se dirigia ate a cozinha e preparava um copo de agua para si.

“Sr. Horan?!” Uma voz masculina do outro lado o indagou.

“Sim.” Niall respondeu enquanto bebia sua agua.

“Desculpe incomoda-lo no seu horário de descanso mais é o Petter, eu precisava muito falar com o senhor.”

“Petter?!” Niall perguntou confuso.

Ele tinha uma ideia de que se tratava de alguém do colégio pela maneira com que o homem falou com ele, mais ele não conseguia decifrar na sua cabeça ainda zonza de quem se tratava.

“O coordenador!” O homem respondeu com um tom de aborrecimento.

“Oh, sim.” Niall respondeu imediatamente se lembrando do homem ter dito seu nome pra ele em outras ocasiões já, que por algum motivo Niall nunca lembrava. “Me desculpe, eu estava dormindo.”

“Tudo bem.” O homem respondeu com a voz um tanto quanto estranha nesse momento. “Eu estou com um problema aqui e preciso que o senhor me responda algo.”

“Sim, o que precisar.” Niall respondeu enquanto terminava sua agua, colocava o copo sobre a pia e dava a volta no balcão, se apoiando nele de frente para onde Harry ainda estava sentando o observando.

“Qual foi a ultima vez que o senhor viu o estudante Harry Styles?” O homem perguntou enquanto Niall estava feliz por ter terminado sua agua.

Caso contrario, ele estaria se afogando com ela no momento.

Niall apenas respirou fundo antes de responder o homem.

“Quando eu o expulsei da minha sala de aula. Por quê?!”

Harry pareceu ficar tenso assim que ouviu as palavras de Niall, parando de sorrir e o olhando serio nesse momento.

“Hum, tem certeza?!” O homem o questionou parecendo um tanto quanto desconfiado.

“Sim. Eu conversei com o senhor depois disso, não se lembra?” Niall respondeu prontamente, tentando fazer um ponto no seu discurso.

“Sim. Mais a senhorita Chagas me disse que o senhor mora no mesmo prédio que o namorado do garoto, eu achei que o senhor poderia ter visto ele no seu prédio ou algo assim.”

“Não, eu não o vi.” Niall respondeu confuso.

Harry parecia cada vez mais tenso sobre o sofá.

“O que esta acontecendo?!” Niall perguntou então apreensivo.

“Bom, eu não sei se deveria estar te dizendo isso, mas...” O homem ficou em silencio por alguns segundos antes de continuar. “Seus pais... bem, sua mãe e seu padrasto pra ser mais exato, dizem que ele tinha sido mantido em casa essa semana, por causa de uma de suas muitas crises de agressividade, enquanto conseguiam um lugar pra onde pudessem manda-lo para se tratar, mais como ele insistiu em ir a escola se despedir dos seus amigos sua mãe o deixou sair, o fato é que ele nunca voltou pra casa depois disso. Eles estão preocupados, e bem... estou tentando ajuda-los a acha-lo.”

“Oh!” Niall apenas respondeu surpreso.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido na sua cabeça.

Crise de agressividade, ser mantido preso em casa, ser internado... nada daquilo.

Mais algo dizia a Niall que tinha alguma coisa estranha em tudo aquilo.

Talvez a explicação confusa do coordenador, ou as vozes sussurrantes que ele podia ouvir atrás da dele pelo telefone.

Niall não sabia dizer o que, mais algo estava fora de lugar.

“Eu realmente não o vi depois daquilo Petter. E bem, não estou no meu apartamento no momento, então não saberia te dizer se ele esta no meu prédio ou não.”

“Achei que você tivesse dito que estava dormindo?!” O homem o questionou intrigado.

“E eu estava.” Niall respondeu enquanto buscava na sua cabeça uma resposta boa o suficiente para cobrir suas mentiras. “Mais estou na casa da minha namorada, então sim...”

“Achei que o senhor era solteiro.” O homem voltou a questiona-lo confuso.

“Eu era... não sou mais.” Niall respondeu enquanto via Harry levantar do seu sofá e ir ate seu quarto rapidamente.

“Hum.” O homem resmungou antes que Niall pudesse ouvir mais algumas vozes sussurrarem por trás da dele.

“Você se importaria de dar o endereço do apartamento do tal namorado do menino.” O homem o perguntou logo depois.

“Eu realmente não sei qual é...” Niall respondeu enquanto ouvia alguns barulhos no seu quarto e ia ate lá.

“Mais não é no seu prédio?!” o homem o questionou e Niall se estapeou mentalmente pela bola fora.

Obvio que Chagas deveria ter dito a eles o endereço.

Eles, quem quer que fossem, estavam tentando obter algum tipo de informação extra de Niall e se ele não fosse rápido ele se entregaria facilmente.

“Sim, deve ser o apartamento que estava vago ate algumas semanas atrás no andar de baixo do meu, eu realmente não lembro o numero, mais a senhorita chagas deve saber responder isso para o senhor.” Niall respondeu enquanto via Harry sair do seu banheiro e acabar de se vestir.

“Sim. Ela deve saber.” O homem respondeu antes de Niall ouvir mais resmungos atrás dele pelo telefone.

“O senhor me desculpe mais estão batendo na porta da minha namorada e como ela esta dormindo preciso ir abrir. Espero que vocês consigam achar o garoto.” Niall disse rapidamente assim que viu Harry agarrar uma mochila se cima de sua cama e passar por ele em direção à saída.

Niall agarrou seu braço assim que o menino tinha passado por ele e fez negativo com sua cabeça.

Harry não questionou, apenas parou e esperou.

“Sim, ok. Obrigada pela sua ajuda.”

“De nada! Qualquer coisa é só me ligar. Ate segunda.” Niall disse antes de desligar o telefone e soltar o braço do menino olhando questionador para ele.

“O que exatamente esta acontecendo Harry?” Niall disse enquanto o menino apenas virava de costas pra ele e seguia ate a sala.

“É muita coisa pra explicar agora Niall, eu preciso dar o fora antes que me achem e me levem de volta.”

“De volta pra onde?!” Niall questionou enquanto o seguia.

Harry não respondeu apenas deu de ombros e passou a calçar seu all star.

“Harry, eu sei que disse que ia esperar pra você me explicar as coisas quando estivesse pronto, mais esta ficando tudo confuso demais pra eu entender. Eu preciso saber da verdade, e de preferencia agora.”

Harry apenas suspirou antes de levantar sua cabeça e olhar para Niall serio.

“Eu não sei se percebeu mais eles estão querendo me encontrar pra me trancar em um hospício, ou algo assim, e pelo que entendi da conversa de vocês pelo telefone não vai demorar ate que batam na sua porta me procurando. Então, ou você busca uma desculpa muito boa pra morar no que é pra ser o apartamento do meu namorado, ou eu aconselharia você a pegar suas coisas e dar um tempo na casa do Sr. Payne ou quem quer que seja.”

“Merda!” Niall praguejou antes de se voltar e correr ate seu quarto, só pra chegar lá e voltar correndo ate a sala.

“Eu vou, mais eu vou com você, pra onde você estiver indo. E vou querer uma explicação no caminho.” Niall disse enquanto parava na frente de Harry e olhava serio nos seus olhos.

Harry apenas suspirou antes de começar a protestar. “Niall, não. Você não pode ir comigo. Se pegarem nós dois juntos estará tudo fodido.”

“Eu não quero saber Harry. Não vou deixar você sair daqui sozinho, sabe-se lá pra onde e por deus sabe quanto tempo. Você fodeu minha vida assim que abriu aquela maldita porta pra Srta. Chagas, então cale a boca e me ajude.”

“Ok. Ok. Mais você não tem ideia de no que esta se metendo.”

“Não, mais vou me meter mesmo assim. Se não me quisesse envolvido na sua historia deveria ter pensando melhor antes de me beijar!” Niall disse antes de se virar e correr ate seu quarto se trocar.

 

...

 

Assim que Niall conseguiu acabar de se trocar e ajudar Harry a arrumar suas coisas, tinham se passado uns bons quinze minutos.

Tempo demais na opinião de Harry.

Então eles apenas desligaram as luzes, pegaram suas mochilas e saíram do apartamento, trancando tudo atrás deles e descendo logo depois ate a garagem pelas escadas.

Depois de pegarem seu carro Niall e Harry seguiram o caminho em direção à casa de Liam, mais Niall não tinha certeza de que era o melhor lugar para ir, então de ultima hora mudou de ideia e mudou sua rota pra estrada principal que daria para fora da cidade e no caminho para Manchester.

Não demorou muito para que os dois chegassem à outra cidade, mais assim que eles fizeram Harry dormia profundamente no banco do carona e Niall estava exausto, tanto física como psicologicamente.

Ele então encontrou um pequeno hotel em que pudessem se hospedar sem maiores questões e acordou Harry antes de sair do carro com sua mochila e o menino atrás no seu percalço.

Ele precisava de um banho e ligar para Liam para colocá-lo a par da situação e ter uma opinião sobre o que fazer, mais acima de tudo ele precisava saber a verdade de Harry.

Ele precisava que o menino fosse 100% sincero com ele, por que ele tinha uma leve impressão de que tinha acabado de mudar sua vida pra sempre por causa do menino, e sinceramente ele queria muito acreditar que tinha valido a pena.

 

...

 

Uma hora depois e Niall estava deitado sobre a cama do pequeno quarto de hotel. Banho tomado, ligações feitas e um pouco mais calmo do que antes.

Liam tinha prometido dar um jeito de encobrir suas mentiras e o por a par da situação na manha seguinte ate ele decidir o que fazer a seguir.

E ele estava grato por isso.

Mais assim que ele viu Harry sair do banheiro depois do seu banho, com o rosto vermelho e manchado pelas lagrimas ele se esqueceu de tudo o mais.

“Harry!” Niall disse enquanto se levantava e abraçava o menino que tinha começado a chorar mais forte nesse momento. “Own baby, não chore.”

Harry apenas gemeu e chorou mais, enquanto Niall o abraçava mais forte e sentava na beirada da cama puxando Harry no seu colo.

“Baby, eu sei que pode ser difícil, mais eu preciso que você pare de chorar e me conte a verdade. Ok?”

Harry apenas gemeu como resposta e afundou ainda mais sua cabeça no pescoço de Niall.

O menino estava sentado de lado no colo de Niall com a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e Niall abraçado fortemente no lado do seu corpo.

“Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu Harry. O que esta acontecendo e por que eu tenho a impressão de que acabei de deixar toda a sanidade e calmaria da minha vida pra trás por sua causa.”

Harry resmungou um ok contra a pele do pescoço de Niall antes de fungar e se acalmar um pouco.

“Só prometa que não vai me odiar depois disso Niall. Por favor?! Eu amo tanto você, que não saberia o que fazer se isso acontecesse.” Harry disse se afastando do pescoço de Niall e o olhando nos olhos.

Niall apenas enxugou as lagrimas de suas bochechas antes de sorrir levemente e beijar suas bochechas.

“Eu não poderia te odiar nem se quisesse Harry.”

Harry apenas sorriu levemente antes de ficar serio de novo e olhar para suas mãos sobre o seu colo.

“Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha sete anos. Meu pai estava tendo um caso com a sua secretaria anos mais nova e mamãe descobriu. Eu, minha irmã e minha mãe viemos morar em Holmes Chapel e meu pai se casou com a secretaria e ficou em Londres. Nós íamos visitar eles a cada quinze dias e passávamos um final de semana lá, e bem...” Harry fugou enquanto suas lagrimas voltavam a rolar por suas bochechas.

Niall não tinha ideia do por que Harry estava contando pra ele a historia da sua vida, mais tinha a sensação de que tinha a ver com os dias atuais, então resolveu apenas ficar quieto e deixar Harry falar.

 “A nova esposa do meu pai ficava com a gente enquanto ele estava sempre trabalhando. Não que ele não nos amasse, mais apenas... não sei. Ele nunca tinha tempo para nós. Depois de alguns meses, ela, a nossa madrasta, começou a se tornar estranha ao nosso redor. Sempre pedindo pequenos segredinhos. Era assim que ela chamava abusar de duas crianças pequenas. Pequenos segredinhos.”

Harry parou de falar conforme chorava mais forte, e Niall apenas envolveu seus braços mais fortemente em redor do menino, o abraçando mais forte e mais perto de si.

Depois de alguns minutos Harry se acalmou e continuou falando enquanto algumas poucas lagrimas ainda caiam pelos seus olhos e escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

“Ela abusou de mim e da minha irmã por alguns anos... sempre ameaçando caso contássemos alguma coisa para alguém. Mesmo minha irmã sendo quase quatro anos mais velha, nós erramos pequenos ainda e tínhamos medo. Nunca falamos nada. Mais depois de algum tempo o que era apenas passar a mão, olhar e tirar fotos se tornou um pouco mais intenso e minha irmã acabou contando tudo para nosso pai. Como era de se esperar ele não acreditou e nos levou de volta ate a casa da nossa mãe, dizendo que ela deveria nos ensinar a parar de mentir. Minha mãe nos cobrou a verdade, mais assim que minha irmã contou a ela, ela simplesmente disse que éramos imaginativos demais. Que as coisas não deviam ser como imaginávamos.”

Niall viu como Harry tremia enquanto contava suas memórias mais dolorosas e ele se perguntava em que tipo de vida o pobre menino vivia esse tempo todo. Que tipo de pessoas psicóticas o cercavam.

“Depois de alguns meses meu pai acabou voltando a nos visitar embora não mencionasse mais o assunto... a velha rotina não demorou depois disso pra voltar. As visitas, os abusos, os segredinhos, seguidos agora de agressão física e ameaças. Ninguém nunca acreditou quando falávamos algo, então depois de um tempo a gente simplesmente não falava mais. Meu pai estava ocupado demais com seus negócios e minha mãe ocupada demais com seu novo namorado pra se quer se importarem com a gente. Eu era a única coisa que Gemma tinha e ela era a única coisa que eu tinha. Um ajudava ao outro.”

Niall sabia que Gemma era a irmã morta de Harry, ele tinha ficado sabendo depois de começar a dar aulas na cidade.

A irmã mais velha e suicida de Harry.

E agora Niall não se questionava mais por que ela tinha se matado.

A resposta parecia bem obvia.

“Quando eu completei 11 anos minha madrasta disse que tinha um presente especial me esperando quando eu voltasse visitar eles no próximo final de semana... eu não fiquei animado para os dias passarem, mais fiquei aliviado quando alguns dias depois veio a noticia de que meu pai e ela tinham morrido em um acidente de carro. Ninguém nunca ficou sabendo o que tinha acontecido de verdade com o carro dela, achavam que tinha sido sabotado, mais nunca descobriram como. Gemma tinha feito aquilo. Eu não sei como, mais sei que fez. E eu estava agradecido por aquilo. Ela não fez o certo, mais ela queria me proteger, então...”

Harry disse enquanto levantava um pouco sua cabeça e enxugava seu rosto, parando de chorar aos poucos.

Niall estava um pouco assustado e confuso com a historia mais não queria questionar nada agora, ele queria deixar o menino falar enquanto ele ainda tinha coragem para tal.

“O dinheiro do meu pai ficou para mim e minha irmã e isso realmente não era um grande negocio. Não poderíamos tocar na grana antes dos 18 e bem faltava um tempo antes disso, então... Mais tudo mudou quando minha mãe resolveu casar de novo alguns meses depois. Meu padrasto sabia sobre o dinheiro e bem, o inferno estava de volta. Ele nunca abusou sexualmente de nenhum de nós, mais ele sabe muito bem como abusar fisicamente ou psicologicamente de alguém. Ele é mestre em armar situações e fazer as coisas parecerem o que não são.”

Harry ate esse momento já tinha parado de chorar e se voltou em direção a Niall, girando um pouco em seu colo e olhando para o homem mais velho nos olhos.

“Ele quer fazer parecer que eu sou uma coisa que eu não sou Niall. Eu não sou louco, muito menos violento. Eu posso ter essa pose de menino mau pras pessoas, mais eu não sou assim. Eu nunca fiz a maioria das coisas as quais fui acusado. Nunca roubei ou agredi ninguém como dizem. A maioria das coisas que acontecem são montadas por ele para manipular a situação ao seu favor.”

“Sim?!” Niall questionou confuso.

“Sim. Ele quer que eu seja internado e assim ele possa usar meu dinheiro como quiser. Um hospício ou um reformatório, tanto faz pra ele. Ele só quer me manter distante ate conseguir tomar posse do dinheiro que é pra ser meu.” Harry disse conforme endurecia sobre o colo de Niall e fechava suas mãos em punhos.

“E sua mãe?!” Niall questionou conforme olhava para Harry.

“Ela é muito submissa para lutar contra ele. Ela o ama, então...” Harry disse dando de ombros.

“Mais ela é sua mãe, ela deveria ficar do seu lado.” Niall disse confuso.

“Não é assim que funciona na pratica. Ela odiava meu pai depois da separação e bem, nós erramos suas copias segundo ela, então ele morreu e seu ódio passou para nós."

“Isso não justifica nada, não é?! E muito menos faz sentido.”

“Mais é assim que funciona.” Harry disse conforme parecia ficar mais e mais enfurecido.

“Harry.” Niall disse segurando as mãos do menino no seu colo enquanto tentava o acalmar.

“Não Niall!” Harry disse enquanto livrava suas mãos do aperto do homem e seus olhos brilhavam de fúria.

“Ele destruiu o que sobrava de vida na minha irmã e eu não vou o deixar fazer isso comigo. Ela teve que abrir mão de sua vida e fugir pra bem longe pra manter sua sanidade, e eu vou fazer o mesmo pra me livrar dessa vida infernal e vou ser feliz. Custe o que custar.”

“Mais a sua irmã não morreu?” Niall questionou Harry confuso, enquanto via o menino levantar do seu colo e passar a andar de um lado para o outro do pequeno quarto.

“Não, isso é o que eles querem que os outros pensem. Ela deixou um pouco de dinheiro para trás assim que completou dezoito e fugiu. E é isso que eu vou fazer.” Harry disse enquanto parava de andar e parava na frente de Niall. “Só que eu não vou esperar completar dezoito. E eu quero que você venha comigo.”

Niall apenas olhou para o menino na sua frente e assentiu.

Ele tinha medo do que uma negativa poderia fazer nesse momento.

Harry estava furioso e um tanto quanto fora de si.

“Ok, eu vou. Mais não agora... agora nós precisamos dormir.” Niall disse enquanto abraçava Harry e afagava suas costas, se afastando logo depois e beijando suavemente sua testa.

“Eu não queria deixar você aquele dia, mais meu padrasto continuava a ligar e quando eu o atendi me ameaçou, então fui obrigado a ir pra casa...” Harry disse baixinho enquanto se mantinha abraçado a Niall. “Depois disso ele me trancou no meu quarto e por mais que eu conseguisse me comunicar com Louis e Zayn eu pedi pra que eles não te dissessem nada. Eu fiquei com medo do que pudesse pensar de mim ou então do que pudesse fazer.”

Niall apenas murmurou um ok e beijou a testa de Harry novamente.

Ele não sabia o que pensar.

Não sabia se o menino estava realmente maluco, ou estava falando a verdade.

Ele não sabia se acreditava em Harry, ou não.

Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Mais a única coisa que ele sabia no momento era que ele precisava de três coisas: tempo, descobrir a verdade e não deixar Harry sozinho.

Só isso parecia ser o certo no momento.

Isso, e o fato de que independente do que fosse, Niall ainda o amaria.

_***_

_There’s a maniac out in front of me?!_

Niall estaria mentindo se dissesse que tinha conseguido dormir algo durante aquela noite... não, ele não dormiu um só segundo.

Ele apenas pensou, pensou e pensou, enquanto observava Harry dormir suavemente, com o rosto apoiado em cima do seu peito descoberto, e seu corpo iluminado pela luz que vinha da rua pelas finas cortinas da janela.

Pensou em como sua vida tinha virado uma confusão depois de ter conhecido o menino mais novo e em como de alguma forma ele achava que ainda assim ela estava muito melhor do que antes.

O menino tinha confundido não só sua vida, seu corpo e seus sentidos como sua mente também.

E Niall sabia que não tinha alguma forma magica dele descobrir se Harry estava falando a verdade ou não.

Ele poderia pesquisar, conversar com outras pessoas, juntar informações e afins, mais ainda assim ele não tinha como descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de Harry.

Ele poderia descobrir os fatos e a verdade por trás deles, mais ele não poderia decifrar o que se passava com o menino e sua mente.

Não a menos que ele desse uma chance ao mesmo.

Não a menos que ele se mantivesse perto e aberto ao que estivesse por vir.

Mas o que não parava de correr pela cabeça de Niall é que por, por mais que o menino parecesse quebrado e ferido, ainda assim ele parecia disposto a lutar pelo que ele acreditava certo e pelo que ele queria.

Tão diferente do que Niall tinha feito metade da sua vida, apenas se conformando com o que a vida lhe desse e seguindo em frente.

No fundo ele tinha muito a aprender com o menino, fosse qual fosse à verdade por trás da sua historia.

Niall foi tirado dos seus pensamentos conforme seu celular começava a tocar na mesinha ao lado da cama e Harry se remexia contra seu peito começando a acordar.

Ele não fazia ideia de que horas eram, mais parecia já ter amanhecido.

E enquanto o menino mais novo se sentava sobre a cama sonolento, Niall pegou seu celular e olhou para o numero antes de suspirar e atender meio contrariado. “Alo!”

“Bom dia Sr. Horan, espero não estar interrompendo nada, mais eu preciso que o senhor venha ate o colégio para a gente conversar. Eu lamento estar incomodando no seu dia de folga, mais o assunto é importante e do seu interesse.” Niall ouviu Petter dizer do outro lado enquanto se virava e se sentada apoiando seus pés contra o chão frio do quarto.

“Não, tudo bem. Eu só vou demorar um pouco, eu não estou na cidade nesse momento.” Ele disse enquanto se levantava e passava a andar pelo quarto aproveitando pra esticar seu corpo dolorido de horas na mesma posição.

“Tudo bem, podemos nos encontrar perto do horário de almoço, ou quando achar bom. Não tenho planos de sair daqui tão cedo, então...” Petter disse depois de alguns segundos.

“Sim, nos vemos depois. Preciso apenas de um tempo para me arrumar e chegar à cidade.” Niall apenas respondeu esperando um ok de Petter antes de desligar o telefone e suspirar de novo.

 “Quem era?!” Niall ouviu Harry perguntar de cima da cama.

O menino estava com os olhos inchados de ter chorado ate dormir e o rosto vermelho de onde tinha ficado pressionado contra seu peito, mais ainda assim estava lindo.

“Petter! Ele quer que eu vá ate o colégio para a gente conversar.” Niall respondeu enquanto ia ate a cama novamente e se sentava na frente de Harry.

“Sobre?!” Harry perguntou curioso.

“Você, com certeza!” Niall disse dando de ombros. “Mesmo que ele não tenha dito nada, com certeza eles já descobriram a verdade, então...”

“E você vai?” Harry perguntou serio.

“Sim Harry... por mais que eu ache mais fácil fugir, eu não tenho certeza do que ele sabe e não posso arriscar minha profissão assim. Eu preciso ir, conversar e de alguma forma resolver o que vou fazer.” Niall disse enquanto se aproximava e acariciava o rosto de Harry suavemente.

“E quanto a mim?!” Harry perguntou com uma expressão triste.

Niall sorriu para o menino antes de responder. “Você vai ficar na casa de Liam enquanto eu faço isso, e depois quando tudo estiver resolvido, nós dois, juntos, vamos decidir o que fazer.”

Harry o olhou com uma expressão estranha, mais ainda assim concordou. “Se é o que você acha melhor.”

“Sim, ninguém vai te achar lá e desse jeito eu posso me afastar da cidade sem levantar muitas suspeitas depois.” Niall disse enquanto segurava o rosto de Harry pelo queixo e fazia o menino olhar em seus olhos.

“Eu gosto muito de você Harry pra deixar algo de ruim te acontecer, ok? Confie em mim.”

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça antes de responder baixinho.

“Eu confio em você... eu te amo.”

 

...

 

Palavras podem ecoar na nossa mente em looping durante horas a fio?

Sim?

Não?

E talvez isso explicasse por que as palavras de Harry ainda ecoavam na cabeça de Niall em looping depois de tanto tempo.

O menino disse que o amava e confiava nele.

Ele era digno desse amor e dessa confiança?

Ele poderia lidar com o peso do que aquelas palavras poderiam significar?

Niall jurava pra si mesmo que sim... e que tudo ia acabar bem.

Mesmo que parte dele não acreditasse nisso.

Ele tinha dirigido de volta a cidade com um Harry ainda sonolento ao seu lado depois de saírem do hotel.

Ele tinha ligado para Liam e depois dele deixar o menino na casa de Liam com Louis, ele e seu amigo tinham se dirigido ao colégio.

Não que Niall precisasse de Liam com ele, na verdade ele tinha ate negado à companhia antes, mais agora ele estava grato.

Ele não queria admitir mais ele estava com medo e a companhia do seu amigo o tranquilizava um pouco, por mínimo que fosse.

Ele estava confuso, as palavras de Harry ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça e ele precisaria do apoio que conseguisse, então ele estava feliz por ter Liam com ele e por ter deixado Harry com Louis.

Assim que eles chegaram ao colégio, se dirigiram a sala do coordenador e Niall nem poderia dizer que estava surpreso ao abrir a porta e encontrar mais duas pessoas dentro da sala.

E ele não precisava pensar muito para deduzir quem eram, os olhos verdes da mulher a entregavam facilmente.

“Desculpe a demora!” Niall disse enquanto entrava com Liam na sala.

“Tudo bem!” Petter disse antes de apresentar Niall e Liam a Anne e Robin.

Niall apenas cumprimentou ambos e se sentou em uma das cadeiras vazias a disposição.

Ele se sentia de novo adolescente e de alguma forma encrencado por algo enquanto se via ali, de repente, sentado de frente pra duas pessoas desconhecidas, e com expressões aterrorizantes nos rostos, com seu melhor amigo do lado e um coordenador em pé próximo como se estivesse mediando algum tipo de conflito.

“Tudo bem!” Petter disse quase ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher bufava e disparava a falar também. “Pensei que pelo menos ia trazer meu filho junto!”

“Seu filho?!” Niall perguntou confuso olhando entre as pessoas na sala. “Por que eu estaria com seu filho?!”

“Vamos cortar a conversa fiada e ir logo ao que interessa... estou cansada dessa perseguição idiota como se fossemos gatos atrás de ratos.” Anne disse irritada.

“Eu sei que você de alguma forma seduziu meu filho e com certeza abusou dele, e eu não estou muito surpresa com isso. Todos sabem bem que Harry é muito gay pro seu próprio bem, mais ainda assim ele é menor de idade e o senhor seu professor, que pode ir pra cadeia por isso. Além de que ele sumiu e eu sei que ele esta com você, então vamos ser francos e agir como adultos civilizados. Você me devolve meu filho para que ele possa ser internado e se tratar como o bom desiquilibrado que ele é, e nosso querido Petter lhe dispensa com todos os seus direitos, ou então eu te denuncio pra policia.” Anne disse enquanto parecia uma mistura de irritada e entediada e pronta pra atacar Niall caso sua resposta não fosse a que ela queria.

E nesse momento Niall se sentiu feliz pelo seu choque inicial e pelas aulas de teatro que tinha feito em algum momento na sua vida, por que só isso poderia ajudar ele naquele momento.

“A senhora só pode estar louca!” Niall disse enquanto respirava profundamente depois de diminuir sua expressão de choque e terror, e se levantava, enquanto pensava bem nas palavras que ia dizer. “Não faço ideia do que esta falando e do por que acha que ter o direito de falar assim comigo. Mas...”

“Poupe seu folego Sr. Horan. Nós sabemos que o senhor esta tendo algum tipo de relacionamento com o menino, basta assumir logo e podemos resolver as coisas mais facilmente.” Niall ouviu Petter dizer do lado dele com uma expressão cansada.

Ele não conseguia entender bem o que estava acontecendo ali, mais ele tinha certeza de que teria que sair disso de uma forma ou outra ou estaria encrencado de muitas maneiras.

Pensando bem ele apenas resolveu arriscar sentando de novo na cadeira, enquanto todos o olhavam confusos, pegando seu celular do seu bolso e discando um numero qualquer.

“O que esta fazendo Niall?!” Ele ouviu Liam perguntar do seu lado enquanto ele apenas continuava a fazer o que estava fazendo, esperando e pedindo a deus que os outros caíssem na sua encenação.

“Ligando pra policia! É bem obvio que temos algum tipo de confusão aqui e qual a melhor forma de resolver isso se não com a policia? Eu não abusei de ninguém e isso pode ser facilmente provado apenas com um exame no garoto, assim que a policia conseguir achar ele, não é? Com certeza com uma ordem medica de internação e com o desaparecimento do aluno, seus pais já devem ter posto a policia a par da situação então vai ser mais fácil resolver tudo.” Niall disse enquanto colocava o telefone contra seu ouvido e olhava pra mulher e pro homem na sua frente.

Era bem obvio que aquilo tinha feito algo pros dois por que menos de um minuto depois de eles se olharem de uma forma intima e estranha, a mulher estava em lagrimas e o homem pedindo para que Niall encerrasse a ligação.

Tudo muito fácil e calculado segundo a opinião de Niall.

Ou ele era um ótimo ator, ou eles eram.

“Por favor, Sr. Horan, vamos deixar a policia fora disso por enquanto.” O homem disse enquanto sentava mais próximo da mulher afagando suas costas e passando um lenço de papel para ela enxugar suas lagrimas.

“Por quê?” Niall disse enquanto abaixava o celular e olhava de relance para Liam que tinha voltado a se sentar também e estudava a cena com curiosidade.

“Nós não avisamos eles do sumiço de Harry, tínhamos certeza de que ele estaria bem e com algum de seus amigos, mais depois de verificar e saber desse tal de namorado, queríamos nós mesmos saber o que estava acontecendo antes de envolver a policia.” Robin disse olhando para Niall serio.

 Ou vocês não estão com uma ordem medica para interna-lo e estão fazendo algo ilegal, Niall pensou enquanto estudava o comportamento de ambos.

“E por que suspeitaram de mim?!” Niall perguntou depois de suspirar e guardar seu celular no bolso novamente.

“Por que a Sra. Chagas nos deu a entender que você estaria tendo algum tipo de relacionamento com ele.” Petter respondeu dessa vez.

“Por deus, todo mundo sabe que ela é obcecada pelo Niall e depois de ter levado um fora dele, ela pode dizer o que ela bem quer, não é?” Liam disse dessa vez meio irritado, mesmo que Niall pudesse dizer que não era uma irritação muito real.

“Eu não tenho nada a ver com o menino, você mesmo sabe que minha relação com ele não é das melhores e ontem mesmo eu expulsei ele da sala de aula.” Niall disse enquanto olhava serio para Petter.

“Sim.” Petter admitiu enquanto abaixava sua olhar.

“Você me diria se soubesse onde ele esta, não é?” Niall ouviu a mulher dizer enquanto a mesma se aproximava de Niall com lagrimas nos olhos.

“Claro!” Niall disse rapidamente enquanto observava a mulher se aproximar.

Ela parou na sua frente e sentou sobre a mesa de centro entre as cadeiras, pegando as mãos de Niall entre as suas e olhando em seus olhos.

“Depois que o pai de Harry me abandonou com ele e a irmã ainda pequenos por uma mulher mais jovem que ele conheceu no trabalho, Harry e a irmã ficaram profundamente tristes com isso, depois veio às visitas ao pai em que eles ficavam na mansão dele sozinhos enquanto o mesmo saia com sua nova mulher gravida, e os abusos de Gemma a ele. E bem, Harry nunca mais foi o mesmo...”

Niall viu como os olhos da mulher mais velha brilhavam com as lagrimas e em como ela insistia entre olhar em seus olhos e abaixar o olhar pras suas mãos enquanto contava a sua historia... a sua versão, da mesma historia que Harry já tinha contado pra ele.

“... depois de um tempo sem ninguém saber dos abusos, um funcionário da mansão viu algumas marcas de arranhado nas costas de Harry e Gemma inventou sobre aquilo ter sido feito pela madrasta deles e fez Harry confirmar a sua historia. Harry amava muito a irmã, então... só sei que foi coisa demais pra pobre mulher e ela acabou perdendo seu bebe e se matando algum tempo depois. Des, o pai de Harry encontrou o corpo dela e transtornado acabou se envolvendo em um acidente de carro e morrendo também...”

A mulher parecia chorar cada vez mais enquanto lutava pra contar a historia, e Niall não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Ele queria saber o que mais tinha acontecido, mais ele também não tinha tanta certeza assim se queria.

“Você não precisa me contar isso!” Niall disse enquanto apertava as mãos da mulher gentilmente de volta.

“Mais eu quero. Eu quero que você entenda o que aconteceu com a cabeça do meu pobre menino. Você precisa saber.” A mulher disse enquanto respirava profundamente e voltava a enxugar suas lagrimas.

“Ok!” Niall apenas respondeu enquanto olhava para Liam, que estava olhando fixamente pra mulher e depois a olhando de volta.

“Depois que Des morreu sua fortuna toda ficou para meus dois filhos. Gemma depois de um tempo pareceu culpada e cada vez mais estranha ate eu descobrir que ela estava se drogando... eu tive medo de interna-la então apenas decidi afastar ela das más companhias e a prendi em casa. Tentei resolver da minha maneira, mais vi que não foi a melhor solução depois de semanas onde eu descobri que ela tinha abusado de Harry a ponto de machuca-lo queimando ele e o marcando, e que horas depois tinha se drogado a ponto de morrer por overdose.”

Niall não sabia como reagir a isso.

A esse monte de informação desconexa que ele estava recebendo e com as reações que a mulher na sua frente parecia expressar ao conta-las.

Ela realmente não parecia triste ao contar da morte da sua filha como estava ao falar da morte do seu ex-marido... da mesma forma que não parecia ter logica a filha dela se drogar mesmo presa em casa, mais Niall não poderia fazer muito além de ouvir o que mais ela tinha a dizer.

Ele precisava saber da sua versão da historia.

“Depois disso Harry desabou de vez, ele que já estava mentalmente instável ficou muito pior e tivemos que interna-lo por algum tempo... meses na verdade, em um hospital psiquiátrico. E bem, depois que ele voltou pra casa de alta, e descobriu que tínhamos inventado pequenas mentiras sobre sua historia pra amenizar sua vida, ele se tornou extremamente agressivo comigo e com Robin. Ele tem surtos de agressividade ou então fica dias fora de casa por ai com qualquer um que lhe de ouvidos, sexo ou o que quer que seja.” Anne parou de falar por um momento enquanto enxugava as poucas lagrimas que ainda havia em seu rosto.

“O que eu estou querendo mostrar te contando isso meu querido é que se de alguma forma alguém esta com Harry o ajudando a fugir ou algo assim é por que caiu na sua ilusão, na sua fantasia. na fantasia que ele criou na sua cabeça pra justificar sua vida e as coisas que aconteceram e acontecem nela. Essa pessoa não vai ser feliz e nem vai ter nada de bom no seu futuro se depender dele... Harry precisa de medicação e tratamento, e apenas isso.”

“Ok!” Niall disse enquanto soltava suas mãos e esfregava levemente uma pelo braço de Anne enquanto falava. “Mais eu acho que você esta dizendo isso para a pessoa errada. Eu não tenha nada com seu filho e eu de fato não sou essa pessoa, então... me desculpe.”

Anne não respondeu nada, então Niall apenas se levantou se dirigindo a porta de saída. “Me desculpem, mais tenho coisas a fazer. Prometo que se souber algo sobre Harry aviso vocês.”

“Ok, obrigada!” Petter disse antes de Niall sair da sala com Liam logo atrás dele.

Ele precisava de ar puro e de tempo pra pensar sozinho, por si só.

Não que a historia de Anne tenha o convencido, ao contrario, mais ela pôs em duvida a de Harry.

Pequenas coisas não se encaixavam tanto em uma, como em outra versão da historia e Niall não sabia em quem acreditar depois de tantas coisas e de tantas lagrimas derramadas por ambas as pessoas.

Ele não queria julgar mal e acabar se metendo em uma cilada.

Ele sabia que se tomasse a decisão errada acabaria se prejudicando.

E embora seu coração pedisse para ele acreditar em Harry e sua razão para ele acreditar em Anne, ele sabia que não poderia acreditar em apenas um, ou estaria se arriscando mais ainda a cometer erros.

Assim que Niall e liam chegaram ao carro e estavam saindo do estacionamento, Niall resolveu pedir a opinião de liam.

Seu amigo sempre tinha sido o mais prudente dos dois, então ele poderia ter uma boa noção do que fazer.

“O que você acha dessa historia que ela contou?” Niall perguntou olhando para seu amigo.

“Ela não me pareceu falsa de toda, mais também não muito real. Não sei o que te dizer.” Liam respondeu sinceramente enquanto saia do estacionamento e se dirigia a sua casa.

“Ela não bate em nada do que o Harry me disse ontem mesmo.” Niall disse enquanto gemia frustrado e puxava um pouco dos seus cabelos enquanto passava sua mão por eles.

“Não?!” Liam questionou confuso.

“Não, praticamente nada. Uma versão faz de Harry uma vitima e a outra um louco e eu não sei o que fazer.” Niall disse ainda frustrado.

“Você pode pesquisar, não é? Ou buscar uma terceira versão da historia. Dizem que cada um tem sua versão de uma mesma historia, então se você procurar uma pessoa neutra e ela te contar a versão dela, você vai estar mais perto da verdade!” Liam disse dando de ombros.

“Isso! Você esta cheio de razão.” Niall disse alto enquanto batia no painel do carro com a mão. “Obrigada Li!”

Liam tinha dado uma solução básica e logica para as duvidas dele, mais ainda assim a melhor de todas.

A melhor forma de ele descobrir quem estava falando a verdade... ou se Harry era mesmo a vitima ou o louco da historia era ouvindo uma terceira opinião sobre tudo aquilo.

Niall sorriu enquanto pensava no final próximo das suas duvidas e dos seus gritantes problemas enquanto pedia para liam mudar a rota de para onde eles estavam indo.

Ele queria descobrir a verdade e já sabia muito bem para onde ir atrás dela.

_***_

_Yeah, I know that everyone get scared…_

Quando Niall voltou para a casa de Liam já se passavam das três da tarde.

Isso era algo que ele não ia esquecer tão fácil, mesmo que pareça um detalhe tão sem importância.

Algo a ver com a sua obsessão com relação ao tempo e o quanto ele poderia influenciar na sua vida e nas suas escolhas de uma forma geral.

Querendo ou não, tudo na vida esta ligado direta ou indiretamente com o tempo.

Passavam das três e Harry estava longe de ser visto.

Assim como Louis.

A primeira coisa que ele pensou foi que Harry tinha fugido e deixado ele pra trás, sem um segundo pensamento, um aviso ou um questionamento qualquer.

E era nesses momentos que ele via o quanto tinha sorte de ter Liam como seu melhor amigo e também por Liam ser a parte racional da amizade.

Liam ligou para Louis e foi fácil descobrir que na verdade os meninos estavam apenas a algumas quadras, onde Louis foi comprar seus cigarros.

Cigarros esses que Liam detestava, e que Niall tinha certeza que Harry também fumava de vez em quando, quando estava nervoso.

Niall então apenas pegou as chaves do seu carro e foi atrás deles.

Encontrar eles no meio do caminho não foi um problema, ou então perceber como Harry já estava com a sua mochila junto a si e uma expressão de quem não esperava mais que Niall voltasse ou algo assim, enquanto fumava um cigarro.

Niall estacionou o carro e fez sinal para que Harry entrasse, e enquanto o menino apagava o cigarro, dizendo pela janela para Louis que Liam estava esperando ele e que ia explicar as coisas.

Louis apenas deu então um abraço apertado em seu amigo antes de ver o mesmo entrando no carro e o mesmo saindo e se distanciando.

 

...

 

“Para onde estamos indo?” Harry perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio entre ele e Niall no carro.

Niall olhou para Harry do seu lado antes de sorrir tristemente e responder. “Eu preciso te mostrar algo.”

“Eu pensei que estaríamos deixando a cidade à uma hora dessas.” Harry disse enquanto olhava pra fora da janela com uma expressão estranha no olhar. “Eu preciso ir embora daqui Niall.”

“Eu sei.” Niall disse. “Mais eu realmente preciso te mostrar isso antes de fazermos qualquer outra coisa.”

Harry o olhou estranhamente antes de abaixar o seu olhar para suas mãos em cima do seu colo. “Você conversou com o coordenador?”

“Sim. E com a sua mãe!” Niall respondeu enquanto estacionava o carro na frente de um grande portão de ferro, desligava o mesmo e se virava encarrando Harry. “Não foi uma conversa muito normal, ou fácil, na verdade. Eu tive que mentir muito pra não me prejudicar e, ouvir um monte de coisas que não queria.”

“Não sei por que não estou surpreso com isso!” Harry resmungou sem levantar o olhar. “Eu já esperava isso. Esperava também que ela lhe contasse a sua versão da historia e que você acreditasse nela, não é?”

“Não.” Niall respondeu enquanto se aproximava e pegava o rosto de Harry pelo queixo o fazendo levantar a cabeça e olhar pra ele.

“Não?” Harry disse com um brilho de incerteza no olhar.

“Não, eu não acreditei nela. Sua historia me deixou confuso, isso sim. Mais eu não acreditei inteiramente nela.” Niall respondeu sinceramente.

“E então?” Harry perguntou enquanto olhava em volta do carro e parecia confuso. “O que você estar confuso e sumir por horas têm a ver com nós dois terminando em um cemitério?”

“Vamos entrar e lá eu te explico!” Niall disse enquanto saia do carro e esperava Harry fazer o mesmo.

Eles se mantiveram em silencio enquanto caminhavam pelo cemitério durante alguns minutos, ate Niall parar de repente na frente de um tumulo qualquer.

Harry se virou conforme percebeu Niall parando e olhou para a lapide onde o mesmo estava olhando.

“O tumulo da minha irmã?!” Harry perguntou confuso. “Por que você me trouxe aqui?”

“Por que eu preciso que você olhe pros lados, ao menos uma vez Harry. Pare e olhe para os lados e enxergue as coisas como elas são e não como você quer ver.” Niall disse enquanto olhava serio para Harry.

“Niall!” Harry disse incerto.

“Não Harry!” Niall disse firme. “Olhe para os túmulos ao lado, olhe para as lapides e me diga o que você vê.”

Harry sacudiu a cabeça enquanto abaixava seu olhar e sacudia a cabeça.

“Não me obrigue a fazer isso Niall. Por favor!” Harry murmurou enquanto fungava e algumas lagrimas caiam de seu rosto.

Niall se aproximou e pegou Harry pelos ombros firmemente.

“Por favor, Harry, apenas olhe! Esta tudo bem ter medo, mais faça um esforço por mim.” Niall disse um pouco mais baixo, sentindo seu coração doer apenas de ver como Harry parecia quebrado.

Harry apenas chorou mais ao invés de se mover.

“Harry, você disse que confiava em mim e que me amava, então me prove isso... apenas olhe e me diga o que você esta vendo!” Niall disse enquanto abraçava Harry e apertava o menino contra seu peito, sentindo suas lagrimas molharem sua camisa.

Harry demorou alguns minutos antes de se mover, enxugando suas lagrimas antes de olhar brevemente para os olhos de Niall e logo depois desviar para os túmulos de novo.

Demorou alguns minutos enquanto ele apenas olhava para os túmulos tanto de um lado como de outro do tumulo de sua irmã.

“Você esta vendo?!” Niall perguntou enquanto acariciava as costas de Harry suavemente.

“Sim.” Harry murmurou depois de alguns segundos.

“E então?” Niall perguntou esperando que Harry conseguisse lhe contar a verdade dessa vez.

A verdade que ele já tinha descoberto, mais que ele precisava que saísse da boca do próprio Harry dessa vez.

“Niall, eu não posso...” Harry murmurou depois de alguns segundos, passando por Niall e tentando se afastar dele em direção à saída.

“Harry, eu sei da verdade.” Niall disse enquanto via Harry parar de tentar fugir e congelar no lugar. “Eu encontrei com a bibliotecária da cidade hoje, que vem a ser a irmã do padre e uma antiga amiga da família, ela me contou toda a história. Não tem por que você mentir pra mim.”

“Você não entende...” Harry disse enquanto se virava de volta para Niall com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

“Você não vai entender e vai me abandonar, vai me deixar sozinho, assim como todos eles fizeram.” Harry praticamente gritou enquanto apontava para as lapides agora ao lado deles.

“Eu não vou.” Niall disse tentando se aproximar só para ver Harry recuar alguns passos pra longe dele.

“Confie em mim Harry.” Niall disse enquanto olhava magoado para o menino e sacudia sua cabeça. “Eu te amo Harry. Eu confio em você e a única coisa que eu quero é te ver bem e feliz. Se você não conseguir admitir a verdade e assimilar a realidade, você nunca vai ficar bem ou ser feliz. Você pode tentar fugir disso, fugindo do tratamento, ou das clinicas onde te colocarem, ou da cidade, que seja. Mais você não vai muito longe se não fizer as pazes com o passado. Todo mundo tem medo Harry. Mais as pessoas aprendem a lidar com ele. Você precisa aceitar e superar o passado pra conseguir viver de alguma forma o futuro. Por favor, me deixa te ajudar.”

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça enquanto olhava ainda com raiva para Niall. “Eu não posso Niall. Me desculpe, mais eu não posso!”

Niall sentiu seus olhos queimarem com as lagrimas que teimavam em querer cair enquanto via Harry apenas se virar e correr em direção à saída do cemitério, deixando ele pra trás, parado no meio do silencio e da paz daquele lugar, sentindo seu coração quebrar e sua cabeça virar um turbilhão de pensamentos desconexos e questionamentos, se sentindo mais sozinho e aterrorizado que sempre.

 

...

 

O bom de conversar com pessoas mais velhas, segundo Niall, era realmente isso.

Elas eram velhas e sabias.

O tempo tinha mostrado a elas todas as lições que ele poderia ensinar e bem, algumas aprenderam muito bem.

Além do fato de que, elas não tinham filtro e desde que suas mentes estivessem sãs e lucidas elas te diriam tudo o que você queria saber e mais um pouco.

O primeiro lugar que Niall procurou informações foi na biblioteca da cidade, onde obviamente eles tinham um vasto acervo de antigos jornais e esses por sua vez noticias e informações preciosíssimas, mais por sorte dele ele não precisou ir mais do que na recepção para encontrar umas das melhores fontes de informação que ele poderia querer, a velha bibliotecária.

Ele apenas teve que esperar por seu horário de almoço, onde ela garantiu que poderia dizer a ele o que ele queria saber e com um bônus, seu também velho irmão, o padre da cidade.

E enquanto Niall e Liam tomavam chá e comiam bolo em uma pequena padaria os dois falaram tudo o que sabiam sobre a historia de Harry, o que de fato não era pouco.

Eles não tinham ligação com a família e eram pessoas confiáveis, amáveis e sinceras, Niall sabia disso do tempo em que morava na cidade, então ele não tinha motivos para duvidar das palavras deles.

Ainda mais quando o padre o levou ate o cemitério e ele mesmo viu as lapides uma ao lado da outra no campo verde, rodeado de passarelas de cimento.

Eles conheciam a família, sabiam de tudo que tinha acontecido e estavam dispostos a ajudar uma nobre alma, como eles mesmos chamaram Niall.

Uma nobre alma querendo ajudar uma alma perturbada. 

A verdade nunca era uma coisa fácil de ouvir, mais sempre foi o melhor caminho a se tomar.

 

...

 

Harry tinha nascido de uma gestação difícil e cheia de riscos, onde seus pais mais brigavam que tudo e de onde ele saiu com um irmão.

Um irmão gêmeo e seu melhor amigo, que ele gostava de dizer que era como a metade de sua alma, sua outra metade.

Harry e Edward eram muito semelhantes e muito diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

E foram criados a sombra de um casamento fracassado e cheio de ressentimento e coisas ruins.

E quando seus pais se separaram e Harry e Gemma se mudaram com a mãe, Edward preferiu ficar com o pai em Londres.

Eles tinham sete anos na época e Harry estava magoado sem limites com sua outra metade.

Ele não entendia como seu irmão tinha preferido ficar com o pai, que tinha abandonado a família por uma moça mais nova e não com sua mãe que estava devastada e chorando por tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Ele e sua irmã eram obrigados a visitar seu pai a cada 15 dias por um final de semana e mesmo que para Harry era tempo demais sem ver seu irmão, chegar lá para ver a pequena nova família em sincronia e cheia de felicidade era pior ainda.

Enquanto ele e Gemma pareciam dois estranhos no ninho seu irmão parecia mais feliz que nunca, tendo sua madrasta como uma segunda mãe e tudo.

Ate que não.

Depois de alguns anos ele começou a se tornar estranho, quieto e arredio.

E não foi estranho para Harry quando Gemma descobriu um tempo mais tarde dos assédios e agressões da madrasta para com o irmão.

Ela contou para seu pai e depois sua mãe, mais nenhum deles deram ouvidos, muito perdidos em seus próprios mundinhos e novas vidas.

Anne tinha recém-conhecido Robin e estava voltando a ser feliz, enquanto Des estava ocupado demais com a gravidez da nova esposa para dar ouvidos a uma adolescente rebelde e cheia de problemas segundo ele mesmo.

Mais Harry sabia da verdade, ele via nos olhos do seu irmão.

E mesmo que Harry e Gemma tenham insistido para Edward ir embora com eles para a casa da mãe, ele mesmo não queria, ele disse que não era nada... nunca era nada.

Fazia anos que os abusos aconteciam e ele permanecia em silencio, e Harry ficou abismado quando o mesmo disse que amava a madrasta demais para deixa-la. Ele pretendia crescer e ficar com o dinheiro do pai e com a madrasta.

Harry achou que ele tinha enlouquecido, que aquilo não estava acontecendo de verdade, tudo era demais pra sua pobre cabeça entender.

Sendo que coisas piores ainda estavam por vir.

Foi no aniversario de doze anos dos meninos que as coisas desabaram de vez.

O irmãozinho deles tinha nascido e o pai tinha preparado uma pequena celebração em família, para comemorar os seis meses dele e o aniversario dos irmãos, só que não terminou nada bem.

 Gemma confrontou a madrasta na frente de todos e enquanto o pai a puxava para um dos quartos e gritava com ela, a madrasta, perturbada pegava seu bebe e suas coisas e fugia com Edward.

Quando o pai de Harry descobriu e foi atrás, tudo resultou em uma perseguição e no acidente que, infelizmente, matou todos eles.

Não foi muito estranho quando Gemma tomou a culpa por tudo e passou a se martirizar pelo que tinha acontecido.

Mais foi um pouco estranho como um tempo depois ela começou a afirmar que Harry era quem tinha morrido e que Edward tinha tomado o lugar do irmão.

E enquanto Harry se aprofundava em tristeza, solidão e sua própria cabeça confusa e perturbada, Gemma se tornava uma suicida.

Depois que Harry descobriu o corpo da irmã, ele se tornou ainda mais perturbado, preso dentro do seu próprio mundinho de solidão e loucura.

E mesmo que sua mãe o tenha tentando ajudar com tratamentos e internações ele se tornava cada vez mais perturbado, mais agressivo e mais parecido com todos, menos com ele mesmo.

Ele criou não só sua própria versão da historia como também das coisas ao seu redor.

Tudo preso em uma trama que pra ele se resumia em armações e conspirações por dinheiro.

 

...

 

Dizer que Niall estava muito perturbado no fim, era apenas um eufemismo.

De fato, nenhuma das versões das historias que contaram a ele antes era verdade.

E ele sabia que Harry tinha aparentes motivos para ter mentido de alguma forma para ele, mais ele não tinha certeza do por que a mãe dele tinha feito isso.

As pessoas costumam moldar algumas verdades ao seu próprio favor ate elas perderem o sentido ou então a veracidade em si.

Fosse magoa, ou a vontade de proteger a imagem dos filhos ou o que fosse, algo tinha feito ela mentir e Niall estava um pouco abismado com aquilo.

Assim como com o fato de Harry ter mais coisas no seu passado do que ele estava mesmo ciente disso.

Niall estudou mais uma vez as lapides e sacudiu a cabeça.

A foto de uma das lapides, uma copia exata do seu Harry mais novo o fazia tremer de calafrios.

Ele sabia que se tratava de outra pessoa, mais ainda assim ele não queria que Harry tivesse o mesmo fim.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

Harry já deveria estar a quilômetros de distancia e ele se sentia um idiota por ter deixado o menino partir.

De alguma forma ele amava o menino, e queria ajudar o mesmo e não perde-lo de vez.

Mais sabendo a verdade ele poderia dizer agora que as coisas eram mais fáceis de serem compreendidas, faladas e discutidas, que feitas.

Foi pensando nisso que ele fez uma oração silenciosa antes de sair da frente das lapides e começar a andar em direção à saída e ao seu carro.

Ele precisava achar uma maneira de ajudar seu menino, nem que isso causasse o fim do que quer que seja que eles já tiveram um dia, sentimentos e ações.

Ele só o amava demais pra deixar ele se perder em si mesmo assim.

Ele não tinha como saber o que no meio dos sentimentos e ações de Harry eram verdade ou não.

Tudo o que eles viveram na cabeça do menino poderia ser nada mais do que uma fugo ou algo assim.

Mais ele estava certo de que correr o risco de ajudar Harry e no fim descobrir que tudo que eles viveram não era real, era mil vezes melhor do que deixar o menino se aprofundar ainda mais em uma vida de ilusão e dor.

_***_

_I’m just your picture perfect nothing!_

Quando Niall saiu do cemitério, a primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi como o tempo tinha mudado de um instante para outro.

O tempo tinha aberto e alguns raios de sol escapavam por entre as nuvens pesadas que se dissipavam no ar.

Um belo contraste de como ele se sentia agora, na verdade.

Tudo o que ele queria era ir pra casa, se trancar em seu quarto, deitar na sua cama debaixo dos seus edredons e chorar.

Ele se sentia cinzento e triste.

Como um desses dias típicos de frio e chuva.

A segunda coisa que ele percebeu foi uma figura sentada contra o seu carro, com as pernas contra o peito e a cabeça contra os joelhos, encolhido enquanto chorava copiosamente.

Se os cachos ondulados não fossem prova o suficiente, os olhos verdes que olharam pra ele assim que ele se aproximou e se abaixou do lado da figura, foram mais do que o suficiente para mostrar quem era.

“Achei que estaria longe já!” Niall disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Harry contra o carro e esfregava suavemente as costas do menino enquanto esse ainda chorava.

“Minhas coisas estão no seu carro!” Harry resmungou entre soluços.

“Isso não é um motivo bom o suficiente!” Niall disse depois de alguns minutos, enquanto retirava a mão das costas do menino e colocavam sobre seu próprio colo.

“Você poderia ter arrombado a porta, ou algo assim.” Niall disse enquanto olhava para frente, para o horizonte.

“Se você ficou é por que algo mudou!” Niall disse segundos depois enquanto mudava seu olhar para o céu e depois para suas mãos.

O silencio entre os dois voltou enquanto Niall se perdia nos seus pensamentos e Harry parecia parar de chorar.

Os dois apenas ficaram assim, sentados um ao lado do outro por um tempo, enquanto o sol sumia e começava a escurecer.

Foi quando Niall estava prestes a dar ouvidos aos seus próprios medos e deixar Harry pegar suas coisas e ir embora que ele ouviu as palavras que mudaram tudo.

“Sim, algo mudou!” Harry disse em voz baixa enquanto Niall apenas o olhou e esperou ele continuar.

Sem pressão, ou pressa.

 “Eu estava com os olhos fechados, mais agora finalmente, estou olhando!” Harry completou enquanto olhava nos olhos de Niall e sorria tristemente.

E sim, algo finalmente tinha mudado.

 

...

 

Horas depois, Niall e Harry estavam de volta ao apartamento de Niall, ambos deitados na cama dele, de lado, um de frente para o outro, debaixo dos edredons e apenas olhando um para o outro enquanto conversavam.

Eles estavam assim já há algum tempo.

Apenas conversando sobre nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo.

E Niall sentia seu coração doer, como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de despedida, ou algo assim.

Niall via como algo nos olhos de Harry estava diferente.

Não apenas a vermelhidão por todo o choro dos últimos dias, mais também um brilho novo.

Que Niall, particularmente, nunca tinha visto nos olhos do menino.

Ele tinha medo do que eles poderiam ser, no fim das contas, mais algo dizia a ele que apesar de todo o sofrimento que os próximos dias poderiam trazer, as coisas seriam pra melhor.

Ele tinha fé nisso.

“Sabe?” Harry começou a dizer baixinho, cortando os pensamentos de Niall e fazendo o homem se concentrar nele novamente. “Eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu, ou não, na minha vida. Eu não quero nem ter que lembrar agora, imagina falar.”

“Você não precisa!” Niall disse rapidamente.

Ele sabia que não era algo fácil, ou um assunto confortável.

E sim, Harry não devia nada pra ele.

Nem explicações, nem fatos, nem desculpas.

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça em acordo antes de continuar. “Mais eu preciso que você entenda algumas coisas.”

“Sim?!” Niall questionou desconfortável.

“Sim.” Harry disse mais uma vez, olhando nos olhos do homem mais velho, antes de levantar sua mão e acariciar levemente sua bochecha e seu queixo.

“Eu me perco às vezes.” Harry começou a dizer depois de alguns segundos, tirando a mão do rosto de Niall e baixando seu olhar para o peito do mais velho.

“Dentro da minha própria cabeça. E nem sempre eu tenho certeza de quem eu sou.” Harry continuou com a voz baixa, enquanto parecia pensar bem e escolher as palavras certas para expressar o que queria. “Harry ou Edward. E eu nem sempre tenho certeza de quem esta fazendo o que também. Quem esta tomando qual atitude, ou a personalidade de quem esta predominando.”

Niall sentiu seus olhos arderem conforme as palavras do menino faziam algum sentido na sua cabeça.

Ele queria chorar, mais ele também sabia que não podia.

Não agora e não na frente do menino.

Ele precisava que Harry fosse forte pra fazer o que tinha que fazer e não que se prendesse a algo mais, que no fim só o atrapalharia.

“Eu sei!” Niall disse depois de alguns minutos de silencio entre os dois. “E eu entendo!”

“Sim?” Harry questionou enquanto olhava para os olhos de Niall, incerto.

“Eu entendo que você esteja confuso quanto a nós dois Harry, e eu entendo que você queira espaço ou tempo, eu só...” Niall estava dizendo firmemente, antes de ser interrompido por Harry.

“Não, não é isso!” Harry disse antes de deixar cair os ombros exasperado e bufar. “Eu não sei o que a gente tem ou não Niall. Eu só não acho que seja real ou algo assim. Eu sei que eu te amo, sim. Mais eu não sei dizer se sou eu mesmo dizendo isso, ou se é outra pessoa dentro da minha cabeça, ou o que.”

“Oh!” Niall disse apenas, sentindo as lagrimas encherem seus olhos e algumas escaparem, correndo pelo seu rosto.

“Sim!” Harry disse enquanto enxugava as lagrimas do rosto de Niall e tentava segurar as suas próprias. “Você me ajudou de formas imagináveis e me mostrou algo que eu não tinha conseguido ver ainda, mais eu não quero que você se prenda em algo que não seja cem por cento real Niall.”

“Mas...”

“Não!” Harry cortou o mais velho de novo. “Eu quero que você me prometa que enquanto eu vou me tratar e tentar de alguma forma voltar ao normal e ser eu mesmo de novo, você vai seguir sua vida Niall.”

Niall não sabia o que deveria dizer a isso.

“Eu quero que você seja feliz. Namore, case, tenha sua vida normal e, enfim...” Harry continuou enquanto agora era as suas lagrimas que caiam. “Eu não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para melhorar e não quero que você se prenda a mim enquanto isso e muito menos que me espere. Fique com o que é real, sim?”

Niall apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por alguns segundos.

“Por favor.” Harry murmurou depois de algum tempo e Niall sentiu seu hálito quente contra seu rosto, mostrando sua proximidade, antes de sentir um beijo terno contra a sua testa. “Me prometa!”

Harry continuou beijando seu rosto em vários lugares enquanto murmurava um mantra de _por favor_ e _me prometa_ , enquanto Niall apenas deixava suas lagrimas correrem em silencio.

“Ok. Eu prometo!” Niall disse depois de alguns segundos, sentindo então os lábios do menino sobre os seus.

Eles se beijaram ternamente por alguns minutos.

Pequenos beijos cheios de sentimentos confusos que não poderiam ser expressos ou explicados por nenhum dos dois.

E foi o sabor salgado das suas lagrimas misturadas, o batimento descompassado dos seus corações quebrados e suas respirações entrecortadas que embalou Niall para a escuridão e ao sono.

 

...

 

Quando Niall acordou de novo era no meio da madrugada e Harry não estava mais lá.

Não que Niall esperava de outro jeito, ele só não tinha consciência de que iria doer tão ruim assim.

E enquanto ele se enrolava em uma pequena bola debaixo dos edredons, ele deixava as lagrimas consumirem seus pensamentos e sua consciência.

Ele se sentia quebrado e ferido e ao mesmo tempo feliz pelo seu menino estar tomando o caminho certo pelo menos uma vez.

Ele ficaria bem sem Harry, desde que, Harry fosse feliz onde e como fosse sem ele.

 

...

 

Acima de tudo, obrigada por me fazer olhar e ver as coisas como elas realmente são.

_Espero realmente que fique bem._

_Todo o amor._

_H._

 

...

 

Foi só no outro dia, quando Niall levantou muito relutantemente e depois de tomar um banho morno demorado resolveu fazer uma xicara de café, que ele encontrou o bilhete de Harry deixado gentilmente em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Niall não chorou mais, não por que não queria, mais apenas por não conseguir mais.

Ele se sentia exausto e drenado de tanto chorar.

Mais de alguma forma, as poucas palavras de Harry deixadas no papel, fizeram com que Niall sorrisse levemente e decidisse mudar as coisas pra si também.

Não tinha muita logica ele deixar a tristeza tomar conta dele e se entregar quando o próprio menino estava sendo tão forte e decidido por si mesmo.

Ele se deu mais um dia de _‘luto’_ antes de levantar a cabeça, sacudir a poeira e seguir em frente.

 

...

 

Foi estranho ter seu melhor amigo o olhando com pena evidente nos olhos durante os próximos dias, assim como foi estranho à nuvem de tristeza que parecia pairar sobre a cabeça da maioria das pessoas no colégio nos dias que se seguiram.

Todos sabiam que algo tinha acontecido com Harry, embora a historia verdadeira não tenha se espalhado, varias paralelas tinham sido criadas.

E entre Harry ter fugido com o circo e ter roubado um banco a algumas cidades dali e ter sido preso, Niall via ainda mais evidente o quanto Harry tinha se tornado ao longo dos anos algo que realmente não era ele.

Outro alguém, outra pessoa.

Sim, Niall tinha presenciado diferentes facetas do menino, mais ele poderia dizer por si mesmo que a mais calma e doce delas era realmente a verdadeira.

Aquela que ele nunca mais ia ter o prazer de presenciar.

Não por que o menino não iria melhorar, mais sim por que ele não tinha uma presença tão evidente no futuro do menino quanto gostaria de sonhar que sim.

Niall resistiu e tentou o mais que poderia, mais não foi ate a visita de certa pessoa que ele tomou definitivamente a decisão de parar de dar aulas naquele colégio e ir embora da cidade.

Foi na hora do seu almoço, enquanto ele se escondia na sua sala de aula pra não ter que enfrentar Liam o confortando e dando seu olhar de misericórdia que ela encontrou Niall e entrou na sua sala, parando na frente da sua mesa e o olhando com olhos verdes afiados e um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

“Eu sinto muito incomodar, eu só precisava falar com você antes de não ter mais essa chance.” Anne disse enquanto via Niall se levantar da sua cadeira surpreso e olhar pra ela desconfiado.

“Tudo bem, eu...” Niall meio falou, meio gaguejou enquanto via a mãe de Harry ali na sua frente, sorrindo.

“Eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e meu filho e não, eu não estou aqui pra te culpar ou te julgar. Ele pode ser bem convincente quando quer e bem, ele me contou toda a verdade. Eu só queria explicar o porquê de eu ter mentido aquele dia, me desculpar e agradecer.” Anne disse.

Niall ficou em silencio tentando absorver o que tinha acabado de ouvir antes de falar de novo. “Você não precisa. Explicar, eu quero dizer... eu acho que entendo.”

“Sim?!” Anne parecia surpresa.

“Sim. Você é a mãe dele afinal de contas.” Niall disse dando de ombros.

“Sim!” Anne sorriu envergonhada antes de continuar. “Eu acho que as mães têm essas atitudes estranhas quando diz respeito aos seus filhos. Harry é o único filho que me sobrou e mesmo que ele estivesse quebrado, contra mim e fazendo coisas erradas, eu sempre iria, e sempre vou tentar arrumar um jeito de proteger e ajudar ele da maneira que seja. Errada ou não.”

“Eu entendo!” Niall disse enquanto se apoiava na mesa a sua frente com as mãos e suspirava. “A gente tende a cometer erros quando amamos.”

“Sim, mais você não fez isso. Mesmo eu tendo te julgado o errado da historia antes mesmo de te conhecer, você provou ser uma pessoa boa. Você ajudou meu filho a sair de dentro do seu mundinho tempo suficiente para ver o quanto estava errado e precisando de ajuda e eu nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente. Obrigada!” Anne disse enquanto se estendia pra frente e apertava umas das mãos de Niall suavemente.

“Eu não fiz nada mais do que o que o meu coração mandou!” Niall disse enquanto olhava entre suas mãos e de novo para o rosto calmo de Anne.

“Ele me disse o que aconteceu entre vocês e como vocês terminaram as coisas, e eu sinto muito. Eu acredito que ele te ame mais do que ele mesmo posso imaginar. Só o amor pode explicar o que aconteceu entre vocês e como você pode ajudar ele quando ninguém mais conseguiu. Ele só precisa perceber isso por si mesmo, com o tempo, quando descobrir de alguma forma quem ele mesmo é.” Anne disse enquanto esfregava a mão de Niall com carinho antes de soltar.

“Eu não sei o que ele sente de verdade ou não. Eu sei que eu o amo e talvez isso não mude tão cedo, mais eu prometi algo a ele e eu pretendo cumprir.” Niall disse depois de alguns segundos, olhando nos olhos de Anne e tentando convencer a si mesmo que aquilo era o certo a se dizer.

A se fazer.

Anne apenas assentiu antes do silencio se estabelecer entre eles por alguns minutos.

E quando Niall já estava quase se desculpando e dando um jeito de fazer Anne sair antes de ele começar a chorar de novo, ela voltou a falar suavemente. “Eu fiquei sabendo meio por cima que esta pensando em ir embora daqui.”

“Sim!” Niall respondeu apenas.

“Pra onde vai?!”

“Londres, Irlanda, não sei ainda. Quem sabe? Eu preciso de um novo começo.” Niall disse enquanto via Anne abrindo sua bolsa que estava ao seu lado e tirar algo de dentro, antes de estender na direção dele.

Niall pegou na sua mão, antes de olhar bem e ver do que se tratava.

Um dos colares que Harry costumava usar muito frequentemente.

Um pequeno avião de papel prata, em uma fina corrente prata também.

“Ele queria que você ficasse com isso.” Anne disse enquanto via Niall olhar entre a corrente e ela.

“Sim?!” Niall perguntou entre confuso e incerto.

“Ele disse pra você usar isso enquanto sentir que ele ainda tem algum espaço na sua vida e ele vai estar feliz onde estiver.” Anne disse enquanto passava a andar em direção a porta de saída da sala.

“E, boa sorte!” Ela disse antes de se virar completamente e sair da sala, sem dar chance de Niall dizer mais nada, assim como o sinal do fim do intervalo batia.

Niall suspirou, antes de colocar a corrente no seu pescoço e guardar o pingente pra dentro da sua camisa, sorrindo assim que sentiu o frio do metal contra a sua pele.

E se ele duvidava profundamente que fosse tirar aquela corrente algum dia da sua vida, isso era apenas entre ele e ele mesmo.

 

...

 

E enquanto ele acertava as coisas na escola, se despedia de todos, arrumava suas próprias coisas e ia embora da cidade em busca de uma nova vida, de um novo começo, Harry tinha feito o mesmo com a sua vida.

Niall tinha ficado sabendo por Louis que o menino tinha conversado com sua mãe e decidido se internar em uma das melhores clinicas psiquiátricas dos estados unidos para se tratar.

Longe de tudo e todos.

Apenas sua mãe e seu padrasto tinham ido para lá também, para ficar perto dele.

Fora isso, ele manteria contato com seus amigos apenas pela internet, quando e se fosse possível.

E bem, aquilo era para o seu próprio bem, então...

E a única coisa que Niall poderia fazer era rezar e esperar que ele melhorasse de verdade e tivesse um futuro brilhante pela frente...

... assim como ele esperava que o seu fosse.

Da melhor maneira que pudesse ser sem Harry.

_***_

_Epílogo_

_But you can never spend his wealth!_

_“I took a little faith and put it in a parking lot._

_I drove to a strange town full of have and have nots._

_Yeah, and as I walked through that story book of life._

_I've been looking for an angel._

_To chase the devil at night, whoa.”_

 

 

_4 anos e alguns meses depois…_

“Você não pode estar falando serio Niall!” Melissa disse enfurecida enquanto parecia prestes a explodir, ou então jogar algo na cabeça de Niall.

E sim, ele estava torcendo que não fosse nenhum de seus preciosos livros que estavam sobre a mesa de centro.

Edições de colecionador, importantes demais para sofrerem assim.

Seus olhos espumavam de raiva e ela parecia diferente de tudo o que Niall já tinha visto nos últimos meses em que eles viviam e conviviam juntos.

“Mais eu estou!” Niall disse enquanto se colocava na frente dela e a encarava.

Ele estava exausto de todo o drama que o relacionamento dos dois tinha trazido pra vida dele.

Ele estava cansado, estressado e com a mínima vontade de ter que aguentar aquilo de novo, como a rotina que aquilo parecia ter se tornado nos últimos meses.

“Você passa semanas, meses longe, praticamente. Viajando de lugar em lugar, às vezes dias sem ao menos me ligar e assim que finalmente volta pra casa, ao invés de ficar feliz em me ver e aproveitar pra matar a saudade fica maluco por que uma porcaria de uma corrente sumiu!” Melissa disse enquanto andava de um lado a outro da sala puxando os cabelos de frustração e segurando suas lagrimas de raiva. “Caralho! Você não pode estar mesmo falando serio agora!”

“Mais sim, eu estou!” Niall gritou frustrado. “Você sabe que aquela corrente é importante pra mim, e eu tirei apenas para tomar banho e quando voltei ela não estava mais onde deixei! E bem obvio que você pegou ela!”

“Sim!” Melissa disse bufando enquanto parava na frente de Niall de novo, furiosa. “Aquela merda é mais importante do que a sua namorada, com a qual você namora e mora junto há quase um ano!”

“Nove meses!” Niall disse enquanto encarava Melissa frustrado.

“O que?!” Melissa disse enquanto olhava surpresa para Niall.

“Nove meses Melissa. Faz só nove meses que namoramos, e menos disso que moramos juntos!” Niall explicou irritado.

Melissa apenas olhou para ele entre assustada e surpresa, antes de bufar deixando seus ombros caírem de frustração enquanto colocava a mão no bolso da sua calça jeans e retirava a corrente de prata.

“Foda-se você! Foda-se essa merda de corrente e o que diabos ela representa pra você.” Melissa disse enquanto jogava ela contra o peito de Niall e pegava sua bolsa sobre o sofá, indo em direção à saída do apartamento. “Eu desisto! Se algo material. Uma mera lembrança de alguém do seu passado é mais importante do que tudo que já vivemos é por que você realmente não se importa com nada disso. Não se importa com a gente. Então por que insistir? Eu desisto!”

Niall não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando pra corrente, agora na sua mão.

“Eu volto mais tarde, quando você não estiver aqui, pra buscar minhas coisas!” Melissa disse antes de sair e bater a porta atrás de si.

 

...

 

Niall bateu na porta da pequena casa branca de porta e janelas laranja, mais uma vez, enquanto ouvia algumas vozes altas e um pouco de musica vindo de dentro dela, assim como algumas risadas.

Obvio que eles não teriam colocado uma campainha mesmo depois de dois anos morando na mesma casa, no mesmo lugar.  

E mais obvio ainda que eles fossem tão altos a ponto de não ouvir alguém batendo na porta ate que fosse quase quinze minutos depois.

Como acontecia todo almoço de domingo para os quais ele era convidado e conseguia vir, com o fato de morar longe e tudo isso.

Niall chacoalhava a cabeça enquanto batia de novo e dessa vez ouvia alguns pequenos passos se aproximando pelo outro lado da porta.

Ele pensou que algum de seus amigos poderia finalmente ter ouvido e vindo atender, só não esperava o pequeno menininho que se jogou contra ele assim que a porta se abriu.

“Tio Ni!” O pequeno gritou enquanto abraçava Niall pela cintura fortemente e esse tinha que dar alguns passos pra trás pra recuperar o equilíbrio e não cair.

“Matheu!” Niall gritou de volta enquanto abraçava o pequeno menino e o erguia em seu colo. “Como você cresceu campeão!”

“Eu sou quase um homenzinho agora Tio Ni!” O pequeno menino disse orgulhoso enquanto se afastava um pouco e estudava o rosto de Niall.

“Sim, você é, não é!” Niall disse enquanto segurava o menino contra o seu lado e cutucava seu nariz com a outra mão. “Onde estão todos então?”

“No jardim!” Matheu disse enquanto apontava para dentro da casa e pro que Niall tinha certeza de que era a direção em que o jardim no fundo da casa ficava. “Papai Li e papai Lou estão preparando a comida e tio Zayn esta com a tia Perrie junto lá! Ela esta tão grande tio, parece que vai explodir!”

“Sim?!” Niall perguntou rindo, enquanto entrava na casa e fechava a porta atrás de si. “Ela esta quase ganhando o bebe, não é?!”

“Sim!” Matheu disse sorrindo grande. “Ela esta!”

“Sim, ela esta!” Niall confirmou e passou por dentro da sala, chegando ao corredor que levava a cozinha e a porta de trás.

“Tem mais alguém aqui tio!” Matheu disse enquanto eles estavam chegando à cozinha e o coração de Niall pulou uma batida como um rosto conhecido passou pela sua mente.

“Tem?!” Niall perguntou enquanto parava e olhava para o pequeno menino.

“Sim.” Matheu respondeu enquanto segurava o pescoço de Niall e ria. “Papai Lou disse que eles eram amigos de colégio.”

“Sim?!” Niall perguntou enquanto respirava fundo e acabava de atravessar a cozinha em direção aos fundos da casa.

Ele sentia seu coração acelerar apenas com a ideia de rever _seu menino_ depois de tanto, tanto tempo.

Mais seus pensamentos foram interrompidos assim que ele passou pela porta e ouviu uma voz suave chamar seu nome.

“Sr. Horan!”

E não, não era quem ele esperava que fosse.

Mais ainda assim, grata surpresa.

Eleanor e Jade estavam ali também e Niall sorriu ao ver as duas.

Tinha passado tanto tempo e elas estavam tão lindas, mais velhas.

Ele então largou Matheu no chão que correu em direção aos seus pais e se aproximou delas, abraçando as duas e sorrindo.

“Já disse pra me chamarem de Niall, não é?! Não estamos mais no colegial e eu não sou mais professor de vocês, então...” Niall disse depois de se afastar das duas ainda sorrindo.

“Sim, senhor best seller!” Eleanor disse sorrindo.

“Não acredito que seu primeiro livro vai virar filme!” Jade disse então enquanto dava um tapinha no braço de Niall.

“Sim!” Niall concordou sorrindo ainda mais. “Nem eu!”

“E o segundo já é o mais vendido em cinco países, e esta sendo traduzido em mais duas línguas!” Louis disse enquanto se aproximava de Niall e o cumprimentava. “Nosso velho professor se tornou um sucesso global!”

“Hei! Quem você esta chamando de velho?” Niall disse serio enquanto empurrava Louis pra longe dele e fazia uma cara de zangado.

“Você mesmo senhor trintão!” Louis disse sorrindo debochado.

“Sim, como se você não dormisse com um também. Há anos!” Niall disse sorrindo.

“Niall!” Niall ouviu Liam chamar indignado de onde estava perto da churrasqueira enquanto parecia ruborizar.

“O que? Estou mentindo por acaso?!” Niall perguntou enquanto se afastava dos outros e ia cumprimentar Liam, Zayn e Perrie também.

“Não! Mais respeite os ouvidos inocentes daqui!” Liam disse apontando para Matheu que brincava a alguns metros deles, no chão, com alguns carinhos.

“Oh!” Niall disse enquanto fazia uma careta. “Eu tinha me esquecido que você tinha se tornado um pai responsável!”

“Sim, há alguns anos já, não é?!” Louis disse enquanto Niall apenas dava de ombros.

“E quando você e Melissa pretendem encomendar o de vocês?!” Perrie disse enquanto acariciava sua enorme barriga e sorria para Niall.

“Não vamos!” Niall disse dando de ombros de novo, enquanto pegava uma cerveja na caixa de isopor sobre a mesa do quintal e ia se sentar junto aos outros perto da churrasqueira. “Nós terminamos!”

“Oh!” Perrie disse ficando seria. “Me desculpe, eu não sabia!”

“Tudo bem!” Niall disse enquanto dava de ombros de novo e tomava mais de sua cerveja. “Nada com o que se preocupar! Não estava dando certo de qualquer maneira.”

“Não?!” Zayn perguntou intrigado. “Vocês pareciam tão felizes a ultima vez que nos encontramos.”

“Não estávamos!” Niall disse enquanto abaixava sua cabeça e olhava para a cerveja na sua mão. “Muitas brigas, muita distancia, muitas divergências.”

“Eu imaginei mesmo que com você viajando tanto para os lançamentos do novo livro e vocês morando em Dublin seria um pouco difícil. Mas, achei também que vocês fariam isso.” Liam disse enquanto retirava as carnes assadas da churrasqueira e se aproximava deles colocando sobre a mesa, junto com as outras comidas.

“Não fizemos. Ela se sentia longe de casa, com saudades de Sydney, da família, dos amigos. E bem, outras coisas também!” Niall disse enquanto balançava a mão e olhava de relance para Liam.

“Mais vocês estavam se mudando para cá, ou não?!” Zayn perguntou confuso.

“Sim. Acabei de desempacotar minhas coisas hoje, alias... Mais brigamos antes disso, fazem algumas semanas. Então, provavelmente ela voltou para a casa dos pais ou algo assim, não sei pra falar a verdade.” Niall disse enquanto terminava sua cerveja e largava a garrafa vazia sobre a mesa.

“E por que estamos sabendo disso só agora?!” Louis disse enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura e batia o pé no chão. “Esperava mais de você senhor!”

“Desculpe.” Niall disse enquanto levantava e buscava outra cerveja. “Eu só fiquei preso entre a mudança e a festa da semana que vem. Muitas coisas, sei lá!”

Ele não estava mentindo de todo.

Ele tinha ficado preso entre assinar os papeis da compra da sua nova casa, e arrumar a mudança e ainda preparar a festa de inauguração do seu novo lar e comemoração pelas coisas boas que estavam acontecendo nos últimos tempos para ele.

“Ok!” Louis disse enquanto balançava a cabeça. “Vou fingir que acredito nisso.”

“Louis!” Niall resmungou enquanto bufava.

Louis tinha se tornado um de seus melhores amigos, depois de tantos anos namorando e vivendo com Liam, mais ainda assim era um pentelho completo às vezes.

Niall ainda tinha vontade, às vezes, de poder dar uma detenção para ele e o obrigar a obedecer.

Louis apenas o descartou com a mão enquanto arrumava um prato para Matheu e o colocava para comer na sua própria cadeira e mesa, a alguns passos da deles.

Logo depois todos foram chamados pra comer e se sentaram em redor da mesa se servindo em silencio.

“Eu poderia ter convidado outro alguém para vir se soubesse que você e Melissa não estavam mais juntos.” Louis disse minutos depois, quando todos já estavam sentados , comendo.

Niall só bufou a isso e continuo comendo.

Ele sabia que Louis não estava falando serio.

E que _ele_ não viria também.

“Eu só espero sinceramente que essa sua separação não tenha nada a ver com o que eu acho que tem!” Liam disse depois de alguns minutos.

Niall levantou os olhos do seu prato e olhou para Liam contrariado. “Liam!”

“Não Niall! Já faz anos. Meses que ele saiu da clinica e só, ele não te procurou, nada mudou. Ele continuou com a sua vida, eu não quero você preso a isso ainda!” Liam disse serio.

“Liam não!” Louis disse olhando com uma cara irritada para Liam. “Nós conversamos sobre isso antes! Só, não.”

“Não Louis. Eu não quero mais ver meu melhor amigo se afundando em trabalho e vivendo uma vida amorosa de merda apenas por que esta preso em alguém, algo do passado que não deu certo. Alguém que não se importa com ele nem o suficiente para querer saber como ele esta!” Liam disse enquanto bufava e jogava seu garfo contra seu prato.

Niall não sabia o que dizer.

Ele estava apenas assustado olhando o desenrolar das coisas na sua frente sem saber o que fazer.

“Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Seu idiota!” Louis disse enquanto levantava e saia da mesa.

“Não é?!” Niall murmurou pra si mesmo enquanto via Louis se afastar visivelmente irritado enquanto Matheu parecia perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor e começar a chorar baixinho.

“Louis, não seja tão dramático! Volte aqui!” Liam disse enquanto se levantava e seguia Louis pelo jardim.

“É do meu melhor amigo que você estava falando Liam. Pense duas vezes antes de falar merdas que você nem ao menos sabe o que é!” Louis disse antes de entrar na casa e bater a porta atrás de si.

Niall viu apenas como Zayn buscou Matheu de onde ele estava agora parado chorando e o pegou no colo, acalmando o menino e o consolando.

Liam tinha ido atrás de Louis pra dentro da casa e o clima em torno dele estava tenso.

Todos preocupados em tomar conta apenas da sua própria vida, comendo ou apenas mantendo silencio de cabeça baixa.

Niall não sabia o que fazer, confuso. Então apenas balançou a cabeça saindo do seu torpor enquanto dava um jeito de levantar, se despedir de todos da melhor maneira e sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

 

...

 

Niall estava parado na frente do seu espelho, no seu novo quarto, apenas de calça jeans skinny preta e suas botas, enquanto olhava para o pingente contra seu peito pálido no seu reflexo do espelho.

Já fazia alguns dias da discussão na casa de Liam e Louis e ele ainda se sentia estranho sobre tudo.

Ver seus amigos, que estavam a anos juntos, que tinham uma família formada junto com Matheu e que se amavam tanto, brigando por causa de algo que envolvia ele, o fazia se sentir péssimo.

Ele sabia que os dois tinham se resolvido.

Ele tinha visitado e conversado com eles depois daquilo e ele sabia que tudo estava bem de novo, mais ainda assim ele se sentia estranho sobre tudo.

Talvez Liam estivesse certo no fim das contas.

Fazia mais de quatro anos já.

As coisas deveriam ter mudado de uma forma mais concreta dentro dele, mais no fundo não.

Ele nunca tinha tirado a corrente do seu pescoço.

Ele nunca tinha afastado aquele pingente do seu peito, por mais que alguns minutos enquanto tomava banho, e só.

Depois que ele foi embora de Holmes Chapel e Harry também, para se tratar, muita coisa tinha mudado.

Ele tinha ido de volta para a Irlanda, dar aulas em Dublin por alguns anos, enquanto se concentrava em tentar superar seus sentimentos e apenas mergulhar um sua paixão por escrever, que era a única coisa que o distraia da sua dor.

Depois do seu primeiro livro publicado, ele deixou de dar aulas gradualmente para apenas escrever, quase na mesma época em que conheceu Barbara.

Ele sabia por Louis que Harry ainda estava se tratando, que ele tinha seguido sua vida e estava namorando alguém chamado Nick, então por que não ele não poderia continuar com sua vida também?

Seu namoro com Barbara não durou mais do que alguns meses, 10 ou 11 no máximo e depois disse ele achou que ficar sozinho era um melhor negocio.

Ate que seu primeiro livro foi publicado em outros países e ele foi convidado a lançar ele nesses lugares.

Foi na Austrália que ele conheceu Melissa e se encantou com seu jeito.

Ela era linda e cheia de vida, e por que não?

Louis tinha contado a ele que Harry tinha saído da clinica depois de três anos e pouco de tratamento e ele tinha esperado que a primeira coisa que ele fizesse fosse voltar para a Inglaterra ou procurar ele, mais não.

Nenhuma carta, ou mensagem, ou telefonema.

Harry tinha ido para Los Angeles e nem ao menos ligado para saber como ele estava, então sim, ele achou que Melissa era um bom negocio.

Depois de alguns meses ela foi morar com ele na Irlanda e era isso.

Ele sabia que Harry tinha voltado pra Inglaterra.

Ele sabia que _o menino_ , agora na verdade um _homem,_ estava namorando uma modelo famosa chamada Nadine e bem, ele estava superando isso.

Melissa o estava ajudando, assim como escrever.

Só que o peso da corrente em seu pescoço dizia algo diferente.

Ele se sentia preso em seus sentimentos do passado e agora, ali parado e olhando para aquele pingente ele tinha a certeza de que talvez tivesse mesmo passado da hora dele desistir daquilo tudo.

Talvez se ele tivesse feito isso antes e investido mais nas suas outras relações, as coisas seriam diferente agora.

Talvez apenas retirar a corrente e deixar as coisas rolarem seria o certo a ser feito.

Foi pensando nisso que ele levou as mãos pra trás de seu pescoço e ate o fecho da corrente.

Mais antes mesmo que ele conseguisse abrir o fecho e tirar a corrente do seu pescoço ele sentiu uma lagrima rolar pelo seu rosto e cair contra seu peito.

Ele não sabia que estava chorando ate levantar o olhar do seu peito para seu reflexo no espelho e ver as lagrimas silenciosas caindo.

Aquilo era mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

Mais ele tinha que fazer isso.

E foi quando ele ia de novo levar suas mãos ao fecho que ele escutou sua campainha tocando, tirando ele dos seus pensamentos.

Ele então apenas chacoalhou a cabeça e desistiu.

Ele poderia fazer aquilo mais tarde.

Ele tinha uma festa para dar agora, na sua casa nova, grande e espaçosa que ele tinha comprado com seu suor e esforço e com a qual ele pretendia encher com seus amigos e família para comemorar suas conquistas.

As dores do seu coração ferido e magoado poderiam esperar.

 

...

 

Niall estava feliz no meio dos seus amigos e familiares, sentindo o leve zumbido das cervejas que ele tinha bebido e suas bochechas vermelhas e doloridas de tanto sorrir, se divertindo com a musica quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Ele apenas o viu de relance e sim, talvez fosse apenas obra dos seus olhos, ou das cervejas que ele tinha bebido.

Mais algo o disse que não.

Então ele se desculpou e apenas saiu de perto dos seus amigos e seguiu em direção a sua cozinha, onde certamente ele pareceu entrar.

E sim, quando Niall passou pela porta da sua cozinha, lá estava ele.

Tão _diferente_ e ainda assim tão _igual_.

Ele tinha _envelhecido_ e ficado mais _homem_.

Suas pernas pareciam quilômetros mais compridas do que Niall poderia se lembrar e seu corpo mais firme, musculoso.

Tudo nele gritava _homem_ e Niall estava abismado em como aquilo encaixava direitinho com _ele_.

Cabelo muito maior, muitas tatuagens a mais, pele mais bronzeada, jeans extremamente justas, camisa ridicularmente estranha, botas velhas e ainda assim com seus _olhos verdes_ fascinantes e suas _covinhas_ deslumbrantes de sempre.

Por sorte ele não tinha visto Niall verificando ele ainda e o homem mais velho estava feliz por isso, seria embaraçoso se ele percebesse como o volume nas suas calças tinha aumentado apenas com a visão _dele_ , do seu corpo.

Louis e Harry conversavam apoiados contra o balcão da sua cozinha nova, enquanto Louis segurava um Matheu sonolento contra seu ombro e Harry enchia um copo vermelho com um pouco de alguma mistura de bebidas que estavam ali.

Niall queria gritar com ele e lembra-lo de que ele não podia beber, só que ele sabia que não.

Muito tempo tinha passado.

Harry tinha 21 agora e poderia fazer o que bem quisesse, então...

Ele não era mais um menino.

 _Seu menino_.

Ele era um homem.

E muito, muito longe de ser _seu_.

“Tio Ni!” Matheu deu um gritinho assim que viu Niall parado perto da porta da cozinha, assustando tanto Louis quando Harry enquanto ele chacoalhava suas pequenas mãos em direção a Niall, querendo seu colo.

“Meu pequeno!” Niall disse sorrindo, enquanto tentava engolir seus sentimentos confusos e se aproximava do menino para pega-lo no colo.

Ele amava tanto aquele pequenino que tudo o que ele queria fazer era mimar e mimar ele cada vez mais.

Liam e Louis tinham adotado o menino anos atrás, algum tempo depois de Louis ter se formado no colégio e eles terem vindo para Londres.

Liam dava aulas em uma universidade em Londres enquanto Louis jogava para um clube local.

Eles queriam uma família, então sim, Matheu foi o primeiro a ser adotado com um pouco mais de um ano para se juntar a eles na pequena casa que eles compraram alguns meses depois e viver o sonho deles de uma família perfeita.

Niall era padrinho do menino e se considerava um tio e o amava tanto, tanto também.

Enquanto ele embalava Matheu, acariciando suavemente suas costas ele podia ver Harry olhando para ele com um brilho diferente no olhar.

“Harry!” Niall cumprimentou assim que seus olhares se encontraram. “Tudo bem?!”

“Niall!” Harry cumprimentou de volta sorrindo. “Sim, e você?!”

“Tudo!” Niall disse sorrindo também.

Ele não sabia o que falar depois disso, ou se deveria ou não falar, então se contentou com acenando com a cabeça e continuar embalando Matheu enquanto olhava agora para Louis.

“Onde esta Liam?!” Niall perguntou então depois de alguns minutos estranhos de silencio.

“A ultima vez que eu vi ele estava tentando convencer seu pai e seu irmão de que eles deveriam ir assistir um de meus jogos antes de irem embora.” Louis disse sorrindo.

“Serio?!” Niall perguntou sorrindo também. “Não duvido nada que ele consiga. Ambos amam um bom jogo, não é?!”

“Sua família esta aqui também?!” Niall ouviu Harry perguntar então.

Ele se voltou para o menino sorrindo suavemente. “Sim. Eles estão!” Ouvindo um suave ronco contra seu ouvido.

“Acho que alguém definitivamente dormiu.” Niall disse rindo.

“Sim, só você mesmo para fazê-lo dormir depois de minutos enquanto eu estava a horas embalando de um lado a outro!” Louis resmungou.

“Hei, não reclame!” Niall disse franzindo a testa. “Não tenho culpa se ele me ama mais!”

“Sim, sim.” Louis disse bufando. “Vou trazer ele pra você quando der uma dor de barriga no meio da madrugada ou quando ele passar um dia inteiro no parque, brincando na terra e então vamos ver quem vai amar quem.”

“O que quer que seja!” Niall bufou rindo. “Onde quer que eu o coloque?!”

“Pode ser em algum quarto?!” Louis disse calmamente. “Liam parece que vai demorar a querer ir embora enquanto esta perto da sua família.”

“Sim!” Niall disse rindo novamente.

 Liam amava muito sua família, assim como ele amava a dele.

“Pode colocar na minha cama. Que tal?!” Niall sugeriu então.

“Sim!” Louis concordou enquanto olhava entre Harry e Niall por alguns segundos.

“Me dê ele que eu levo e converse um pouco com o seu convidado surpresa.” Louis disse enquanto ria pra logo depois se aproximar e tentar tirar Matheu do colo de Niall.

“Espero que não fique bravo comigo por ter convidado ele!” Louis sussurrou no seu ouvido conforme pegava o corpo do menino no seu colo antes de se afastar.

“Eu também!” Niall apenas sussurrou de volta, enquanto Louis puxava a mão do menino que tinha ficado presa na camisa de Niall.

Assim que ele conseguiu ele apenas bufou com o esforço e se afastou em direção a sala e a escada que o levaria ao andar de cima e aos quartos.

Niall sorriu vendo como ele se afastava, ficando serio assim como ele se virava e via Harry encarando seu peito serio.

Ele não percebeu que sua camisa tinha aberto alguns botões ate olhar pra baixo e ver o que Harry estava olhando.

 _A corrente_.

A corrente que ele tinha mandado dar para Niall e da qual o pingente ainda descansava contra seu peito.

Niall limpou sua garganta enquanto fechava os botões e tirava a atenção de Harry de lá.

Harry apenas o olhou serio com um brilho nos olhos enquanto Niall sorria levemente. “Então, quer conhecer minha família?!”

Harry demorou alguns segundos antes de sorrir e concordar.

 

...

 

Não foi nenhuma novidade para Niall o quanto sua família tinha gostado de Harry.

O rapaz tinha passado um bom tempo da festa conversando com seu pai e seu irmão sobre tudo e mais um pouco.

Ele tinha ganhado sua mãe e sua cunhada com piadas sem sentido ou noção e com, por mais incrível que pareça, receitas de bolos e afins.

Ele tinha ganhado a simpatia de seus amigos também e ate de Theo, que nunca gostava de ninguém que Niall apresentava a ele, incluindo Barbara e Melissa nessa lista.

Ele só tinha esse brilho estranho próprio e esse efeito sobre as pessoas, fazendo com que todos se encantarem com ele apenas por conversar com ele e bem, Niall não estava reclamando disso.

Ele parecia tão diferente de tudo que Niall conhecia antigamente que ele estava perplexo com tudo.

Harry parecia reluzir de felicidade e parecia finalmente ter se encontrado.

E Niall estava muito bem com isso.

Ate que a madrugada chegou, seus amigos foram indo embora um por um e a festa terminando.

Ele tinha medo de que aquela fosse à única vez que ele fosse ver Harry de novo.

Ele não sabia o que passava na cabeça do rapaz e nem o que tinha o feito vir à festa, além da insistência de Louis é claro.

E seu coração não se acalmou ate que, na porta de saída, já indo embora, Harry sugeriu que eles saíssem pra tomar um café algum dia, e trocou números de telefone com ele.

Niall acenou adeus enquanto Harry entrava no seu velho e modesto carro e partia com a certeza em seu coração de que de alguma forma as coisas tinham mudado de novo entre eles a partir daquela noite.

 

...

 

Eles combinaram dois dias depois de se encontrar para um café depois de uma mensagem de Harry convidando Niall.

E mesmo confuso e inseguro Niall aceitou o convite.

Sua família tinha ido embora de volta para a Irlanda no dia anterior e fora começar a escrever seu novo livro, ele não tinha nenhum outro compromisso, então por que não?

O que ele teria a perder afinal de contas?

Ele sabia que a sua relação antiga com o rapaz tinha passado por vários estágios antes de acabar morrendo e se ele queria de alguma forma Harry de volta na sua vida ele teria que começar de algum lugar.

E por que não sendo amigo dele?

E foram esses pensamentos que o motivaram a aceitar se encontrar com Harry.

Ele precisava aprender quem era Harry de verdade de alguma forma e conversar com o rapaz ainda parecia a melhor delas e a forma mais segura de descobrir quem ele finalmente tinha se tornado, e quem ele era de verdade.

 

...

 

Niall depois de um tempo apenas pensando resolveu escrever para acalmar sua mente e foi isso que ele fez, por horas e horas.

E só foi realmente horas mais tarde, quando ele se sentiu cansado de escrever e precisando de uma pausa que ele percebeu que ele tinha se atrasado para o compromisso com Harry.

Eles tinham combinado às cinco da tarde, em um café bem conhecido na cidade, perto de um campus de uma universidade e já eram cinco e vinte.

Então ao invés de tentar se aprontar e correr ate o local, coisa que Niall sabia que levaria pelo menos mais meia hora pra fazer, ele apenas ligou para Harry e explicou a situação.

O rapaz apenas riu e disse que não havia problema algum, desligando logo depois.

E bem, Niall sabia que de alguma forma as coisas não tinham começado bem pra eles de novo.

Não ate Harry aparecer na sua porta minutos mais tarde, com dois copos grandes de café e alguns bolinhos em um saquinho.

Niall apenas sorriu e o mandou entrar, por que, sim... depois de tanto tempo ele ainda assim não esperava algo muito diferente de alguém que sempre teve tanta atitude.

Eles se sentaram no sofá da sala de Niall enquanto o mesmo ligava a televisão em alguma serie aleatória e eles conversaram enquanto comiam, e depois disso também.

Por horas e horas á fio.

Harry tinha se tornado uma das pessoas mais interessantes que Niall conhecia e ele não se cansava de conversar com ele.

Sobre o assunto que fosse.

Tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Ele descobriu muito sobre a nova vida de Harry assim.

Em como ele tinha voltado a estudar depois que ele voltou para a Inglaterra. Sua mãe e seu padrasto voltaram para Holmes Chapel e ele resolveu ficar em Londres, morando em um dormitório do campus da universidade e cursando letras, assim como Niall tinha feito anos atrás.

Niall sentiu seu coração inchar e se aquecer com esse fato em especial.

Ainda mais quando o menino disse que seu antigo professor do colegial o tinha inspirado a gostar de leitura e sim, ele tinha muito tempo sobrando enquanto se tratava e a maioria dele foi ocupado lendo e ele tinha acabado por se apaixonar por esse mundo e pela profissão um tempo depois.

Ele queria dar aulas também em algum momento da sua vida. Talvez em algum lugar pobre e em que as pessoas não tivessem condições ou maneiras pra isso.

Ele contou como pensava em gastar uma parte do dinheiro que ainda restava pra ele, construindo escolas em lugares menos privilegiados e sem estudo e dando alguma espécie de chance de um futuro melhor pras crianças mais pobres.

Ele tinha feito muitas obras sociais depois que saiu da clinica e isso o fazia imensamente feliz.

Gastar um dinheiro que pra ele, não tinha trazido mais do que dor e tristeza para fazer o bem aos outros.

Ele estudava em uma universidade publica.

E ele trabalhava em uma pequena padaria meio período para pagar suas despesas e só usava o dinheiro que seu pai lhe deixou para ajudar quem realmente precisava ou não tinha como trabalhar.

E bem, se isso não fosse suficiente para fazer Niall imensamente orgulhoso, o que mais seria?!

 

...

 

Seus encontros, sempre amigáveis e apenas amigáveis, se tornaram uma coisa constante e rotineira.

Sempre que Harry estava livre e Niall não tinha que estar em algum compromisso inadiável eles se encontravam para um café e conversavam.

E Niall estava bem com isso.

Harry tinha finalmente encontrado um sentido para a sua vida e isso era maravilhoso, e muito mais do que Niall poderia sonhar.

Ele estava bem em ser apenas amigo do rapaz depois de tudo, apenas pelo fato de saber o quanto ele estava feliz com a vida que levava.

 

...

 

Alguns meses se passaram e era o aniversario de Niall.

E não, ele não estava feliz em tudo com isso.

Ele estava completando 32 anos e a idade parecia pesar um pouco quando ele decidia comparar a sua vida com os seus colegas de mesma idade.

Sim, ele tinha uma vida profissional impecável e ele estava feliz com as coisas que ele tinha conquistado.

Uma estabilidade financeira vivendo seu sonho de escrever.

Uma casa própria, um carro bom na garagem, uma vida confortável.

Mais ele se sentia sozinho.

Ele via como Liam estava estabelecido e em como ele estava feliz com sua pequena família e cheio de planos de mais filhos e ele se sentia imensamente sozinho.

Por isso mesmo ele decidiu não comemorar seu aniversario.

Ao invés disso ele preferia ficar em casa, trancado e sozinho, enquanto se enchia de doces e assistia Games Of Thrones.

Por que o que melhor que isso?

Bem, talvez The Walking Dead...

Mais ela estava em hiato, então sim, got iria servir.

E ele estava bem em manter seus planos se Harry não tivesse batido na sua porta o chamando para ir ao café que eles gostavam de frequentar, apoiar os donos do local em uma noite de microfone aberto que eles tinham resolvido fazer para angariar fundos para reformar o local.

E Harry sabia ser bem convincente quando queria, então quando Niall percebeu ele já estava no local, sentado em uma das mesas ouvindo alguém declamar um poema um tanto quanto triste sobre um riacho.

Harry fez questão de se sentar ao lado de Niall assim como eles alcançaram a mesa ao canto do estabelecimento, e bem... Niall não desconfiou das intenções de Harry em nenhum momento.

Nem quando alguns de seus amigos apareceram no lugar aleatoriamente.

Nem quando Liam e Louis apareceram dizendo que tinham deixado Matheu com Zayn e Perrie, que estava grande e cansada demais para ir a qualquer lugar, segundo ela mesma.

Nem quando a mesa em que ele e Harry estavam de repente estava cheia de outras pessoas como Liam e Louis, Eleanor e Jade, assim como Michael e Luke, casal amigo de Harry e Jeff e Glenne, melhores amigos de Harry na universidade.

Nenhum deles tinha planejado cantar ou algo assim, apenas estavam lá, mais depois de alguns cafés e chocolates quentes todos pareciam ter espantado o frio de seus corpos e estarem dispostos a se arriscar.

Louis se arriscou ao ponto de ler uma parte de um dos capítulos do novo livro de Niall, o mais picante se alguém perguntar, e dizer que Niall estava envergonhado era um eufemismo.

Seu rosto vermelho dizia por si só.

Ele gostava de escrever e bem algumas partes só saiam, mais aquela em questão era muito semelhante a algo que já tinha acontecido na sua vida pessoal e ele sabia que Harry se lembrava disso também como ele parecia ficar tenso ao seu lado enquanto Louis lia e ria no microfone na frente de todos.

Mais depois de alguns minutos ele apenas relaxou vendo como Harry também tinha relaxado e estava com as bochechas vermelhas também.

Foi uma noite divertida e agradável se alguém lhes perguntasse.

Fazia muito tempo que nenhum deles parecia se divertir tanto com seus amigos, apenas contando historias, piadas e passando vergonha enquanto se alternavam para cantar suas canções preferidas já que ninguém mais parecia querer fazer isso.

Niall estava feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

Como há muito tempo ele não se permitia estar.

Parecia que as coisas finalmente estavam no lugar em que deveriam estar e seu coração estava mais do que feliz com isso.

E ele realmente não desconfiou de nada.

Ate logo depois, quando ele e Liam voltaram pra mesa depois de cantar mais uma de suas antigas canções dos Eagles preferidas e Niall foi surpreendido com um pequeno bolo de aniversario sobre a mesa, com algumas (varias) velas pequenas acesas e seus amigos cantando parabéns pra ele.

Ele não fazia ideia de que Harry lembrava, ou se quer sabia quando seu aniversario era, mais era bem evidente pelo seu rosto que tinha sido ele que tinha arranjado e planejado tudo aquilo.

Ele deixou sua tristeza e frustração no seu interior e sorriu então, enquanto batia palmas junto e logo depois assoprava as velas.

O bolo foi então cortado e os pedaços divididos entre seus amigos, enquanto ele estava sentindo o peso de ficar mais velho, ali em um café cheio de universitários, que agora olhavam pra eles e se dividiam entre sorrir e/ou revirar os olhos.

 Ele se sentia mais velho e deslocado que nunca.

Mas, estava feliz por ninguém ter parecido notar sua frustração, e tentou matar ela com mais um pedaço de bolo.

Não foi ate minutos depois, quando ele estava saindo do banheiro em que tinha ido se limpar, que ele percebeu que talvez ele não tivesse sido tão sutil quanto pensava.

Harry estava no corredor que separava a área do banheiro do café, encostado na parede, esperando por ele.

“Qual o problema?” Harry perguntou olhando serio pra ele.

“Nada!” Niall respondeu dando de ombros enquanto se apoiava na outra parede ficando de frente para Harry. “Acho que é só o peso de se ficar mais velho.”

“E qual o problema nisso?” Harry perguntou enquanto estudava as feições do mais velho.

“Muita coisa. Nada. Não sei.” Niall disse serio enquanto olhava para o chão perto das botas de Harry, tentando evitar seu olhar. “Acho que é só a crise dos trinta mesmo. Nada com que se preocupar!”

Harry não disse nada por um tempo e Niall não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, ate olhar pra ele e ver para onde ele estava olhando.

Ele seguiu seu olhar e viu como de alguma forma o pequeno avião de papel estava agora pra fora de sua camisa e visível.

Ele sentiu então quando Harry se aproximou e parou na sua frente, a alguns poucos centímetros dele e pegou o pequeno pingente na mão.

“Você ainda usa!” Ele perguntou enquanto esfregava seu dedo sobre ele.

“Sim.” Niall respondeu apenas. “Foi pra isso que você me deu ele, não é?”

“Sim!” Harry respondeu baixinho, e Niall pode sentir seu hálito quente contra seu rosto. “Você lembra o significado disso então?”

“Sim.” Niall respondeu olhando pra cima e encontrando Harry já olhando para ele.

“E ainda quer dizer isso mesmo?” Harry perguntou ainda mais baixo, quase como um murmúrio, algo permitido apenas para o ouvido dos dois ouvir, mesmo que fossem os únicos ali.

Niall apenas acenou dessa vez, olhando para os olhos verdes na sua frente.

Olhos esses que Niall viu se fecharem antes de se aproximarem e ele sentir lábios macios contra os seus.

Ele demorou um pouco pra perceber de fato o que estava acontecendo, mais quando ele fez, ele sorriu contra a boca de Harry e beijou o rapaz de volta, enquanto seu coração parecia que ia explodir.

Seu corpo todo parecia reagir ao toque de Harry conforme ele sentia sua pele aquecer e seu corpo se arquear pra frente, buscando o contato de Harry.

Eles se beijaram por alguns segundos antes que Harry separou suas bocas sorrindo e olhou para seus olhos enquanto encostava suas testas juntas.

“Eu queria fazer isso por um tempo já!” Harry falou baixinho enquanto sorria.

“Sim?!” Niall respondeu antes de beijar os lábios de Harry de novo brevemente.

“Desde que eu vi a corrente pela primeira vez no seu pescoço, pra ser sincero. Tive que me segurar um pouco.” Harry disse enquanto abraçava Niall mais apertado e se distanciava do seu rosto esfregando o seu no pescoço do mais velho.

“Por quê?” Niall perguntou baixinho enquanto abraçava Harry de volta e podia ver pelo canto dos seus olhos quando Louis e Liam apareceram no seu campo de visão.

Louis sorria entusiasmado vendo os dois abraçados, enquanto Liam apenas sorria levemente para ele.

Eles só saíram da visão dele depois que ele fez um sinal para eles caírem fora e Liam conseguiu puxar Louis pra longe a força.

“Eu só queria ter certeza de que seria a coisa certa a fazer.” Harry disse trazendo a atenção de Niall de volta pra ele, enquanto beijava o pescoço do mais velho antes de se afastar de novo e olhar Niall nos olhos.

“Beijar um velho e chato senhor de idade?!” Niall perguntou sorrindo, mesmo que por dentro esse fosse realmente um de seus medos.

A diferença de idade entre eles ainda o incomodava um pouco, mesmo Harry estando longe de ser um menino agora.

“Isso nunca foi um problema pra mim. Eu gosto de senhores mais velhos, irlandeses, que gostem de comer e cerveja, de pele clara e que coram com facilidade.” Harry disse sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto suas covinhas apareciam cada vez mais.

Niall sabia que estava corando e isso só o fez corar ainda mais.

“Eu gosto de você também!” Niall disse baixinho enquanto abaixava o olhar e olhava para as tatuagens do peito de Harry, aparentes graças a sua camisa meio aberta, ao invés de seus olhos verdes.

“Eu sei!” Harry disse enquanto beijava a testa de Niall. “Eu finalmente entendi depois de tanto tempo.”

“O que?!” Niall perguntou curioso enquanto levantava seu olhar de novo e olhava nos olhos verdes brilhantes de Harry.

“É você!” Harry disse enquanto se aproximava mais e beijava Niall ternamente. “Sempre foi e sempre vai ser você!”

E sim, Niall entendia também que aquilo finalmente significava o que ele esperou tanto tempo para ouvir de novo.

Agora ele tinha a corrente com o pingente contra seu peito e finalmente, o dono deles de volta na sua vida, de volta com ele e de volta _pra ele_.

E tudo o mais parecia insignificante perto disso, incluindo a diferença de idade entre eles.

Eles não eram mais aluno e professor, Harry não era mais menor de idade e finalmente eles poderiam ficar juntos e viver o amor deles da maneira que quisessem.

E finalmente ele tinha tudo o que ele mais poderia querer na sua vida.

Ele tinha seu amor de volta, depois de tanto tempo.

O seu _verdadeiro_ e _único_ amor.

E dessa vez, para o resto da sua vida.

 

_“"God only helps those who learn to help themselves"._

_He was a million miles from a million dollars._

_But you can never spend his wealth.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou ate aqui: parabéns!  
> E muito obrigada por ler.  
> *Eu realmente não reli isso antes de postar, apenas editei, então qualquer duvida ou algo assim, deixe nos comentários.  
> Se gostaram: Comentem, favoritem e compartilhem!  
> Beijos, G.


End file.
